<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clash of the Orgasmic Amazons by JodieHolmes233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453578">Clash of the Orgasmic Amazons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieHolmes233/pseuds/JodieHolmes233'>JodieHolmes233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clash of the Orgasmic Amazon's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Scissoring, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieHolmes233/pseuds/JodieHolmes233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recovering from her wounds inflicted from the Reaper War Shepard is sent out on a new mission to track down a rising faction on Omega and end their operation from the inside. On paper the mission sounds simple but as Shepard comes to realize this is going to take more strength than defeating the reapers.</p>
<p>This is a work I started on Hentai Foundry and will be sharing it here as well.</p>
<p>Also feel free to leave any criticisms or comments. It really helps me out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Original Asari Character(s), Liara T'Soni/Original Asari Character(s), Samara (Mass Effect)/Original Asari Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clash of the Orgasmic Amazon's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p>
<p>The Mission</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Commander Jane Shepard, Savior of the galaxy and first human specter. It was a title she got tired of hearing every place she went. The reapers had been defeated and now all that was left to do was rebuild but it was proving to be more of a challenge than she wanted. From Batarian rebellions to rampant piracy she spent most of her time in the terminus systems instead of retiring like she initially wanted to. If she wasn’t fighting, she was in the Normandy’s bar trying to drown out her haunted past of loss and grief.</p>
<p>Her latest mission only added to her problems when the council tasked her with tracking down a pirate ring that was operating out of Omega. She knew that it would be suicide trying to mess with Aria after she had regained control of Omega but the commander had little choice. She geared up picking her team of Samara and Liara she headed to the shuttle opting to take it and keep the Normandy safe with its stealth drive. Once they departed the Normandy warped to safety and the shuttle set on its course to Omega. Shepard was still in the graces of Aria so they were given their own landing pad but were escorted straight to Afterlife.</p>
<p>The nightclub Aria commanded from hadn’t changed even after it was destroyed when the femme fatales tore down the station retaking it from Cerberus during the war. Shepard left her Asari companions to mingle with the patrons as Shepard went up to the VIP lounge to speak with Aria. When Shepard entered Aria’s usual entourage of Batarians and Asari were surrounding her but they didn’t seem phased when Shepard sat down next to their queen.</p>
<p>Aria smirked and broken the silence “Surprised you came Shepard. Figured you would be retired at this point. To what do I owe the pleasure? Or am not going to be pleased by what you are here for?”</p>
<p>Shepard chuckled figuring Aria must have some idea of why they were there “Depends if you consider us retrieving a stolen alliance shipment from the black nova a displeasure. You know why I am here Aria. You always have.”</p>
<p>Aria drummed her fingers on the leather couch and rolled her head back “Guilty as charged.” Aria waved her hand and all of her guards started to clear out leaving the two women alone. “Sure I know of your shipment and I know where it is…But its best if you walk away from this. You know the one rule of Omega”</p>
<p>Shepard knew all too well what happens but she couldn’t back down from this. The Black Nova was formed by the D’Veyra twins as a means to defy and rebel against the Asari Republic. The twins were commandos for the republic during the reaper war but when it came out that the Asari hid such critical information the deserted and left to form their own organization to rebel and try to overthrow the republic.</p>
<p>Their attacks ranged from piracy to full scale assaults on officials visiting Illium and the other planets in the terminus, with the goal being to discourage anyone supporting the Asari. They were strictly the Asari’s problem up until they raided an alliance cargo vessel carrying a low yield nuclear bomb. That is when the council finally decided to step in and send Shepard after the twins but only to retrieve the weapon and nothing more.</p>
<p>“Aria listen…. I need the shipment. That is all I am here for. If there is a peaceful way you know I will leap at it.” Shepard had always been a paragon but wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty when she had to.</p>
<p>Aria nodded her head then smirked “Well there is something you can do. If you aren’t afraid of a little public exposure”</p>
<p>Shepard rolled her eyes then shook her head “I am not working as a stripper Aria nor am I going to fuck you”</p>
<p>Aria crossed her legs “I know you want to…You will need to get naked and might get fucked silly. But if you don’t want any violence then here is your path” Aria takes out a datapad and slides it to Shepard and when Shepard looks over it her stomach sinks much to the enjoyment of Aria.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clash of the Orgasmic Amazons</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The annual sexual combat tournament hosted by the Black Nova</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Winner of the tournament receives a cash prize or favor with the Black Nova</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Losers are humiliated in front of millions</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No Biotics and No Weapons permitted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Signups end in 00:06:23:43</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sexual combat? Losers are humiliated?” Shepard was confused at first when she first then she read through again and started to piece everything together coming to a sudden realization. “You have got to be fucking kidding me Aria. Is this some kind of joke?!”</p>
<p>Aria busted out laughing and stood up walking over to her private bar and pouring herself and Shepard a drink “If it was a joke, I would have said it was being run by me.” She returns handing Shepard the drink and sitting down “Think about it Shepard. Not only does the winner get 200 Thousand credits but they also get favor with the twins. Nassa and Nira honor their word. Plus there are three of you that can enter the tournament. Just improves your chances.”</p>
<p>Shepard balled her fist in anger “Liara will not go anywhere near a place like that”. Shepard had a strained relationship with Liara. She never could find the right way of telling Liara she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy but always was overprotective of Liara.</p>
<p>This sudden outburst of anger from Shepard only added to Aria’s smirk “Oh someone is protective. I won’t bite but there is something there. So two vixens fighting in a tournament. Don’t be surprised if I bet on you then.” She winks as Shepard remains tense</p>
<p>“Well…I don’t know. I will ask Samara if she wants it…I won’t force my crew to do anything they don’t want.”</p>
<p>“So you’ll do it?” Aria quickly responded and almost spilt her drink as she sat up</p>
<p>“Its not a no. Just keep me as a prospector but don’t use my real name. Allison Gunn should work” Shepard thought of her previous alias she used when going after Donavan Hock</p>
<p>“That one isn’t going to work Shepard. That alias has been covered to death by that Westerlund news bitch. I can get you in but you have 6 hours. The tournament starts in 3 days.” Shepard nods her head and stands up “Feel free to partake in any activities in the club. Its all on the house” Shepard doesn’t respond and heads straight to her crew. Both Asari were sitting alone in a private booth avoiding the stares of men who were taking them for harlots. Shepard ordered herself a drink and sat down at the table staring at the bottom of the glass. The loud bass of the music drowned out most conversations and it took Liara speaking up to finally break the silence.</p>
<p>“Shepard what is wrong? What is the status of our mission?” Liara looked worried because for once Shepard couldn’t process how to proceed with the mission.</p>
<p>“Well…If we want to avoid a conflict, we. We have to sign up for a tournament…a…A Sex fighting tournament.” Shepard sighed then downed the rest of her alcohol requesting a refill from the bar. Liara looked mortified by this revelation from Shepard and her hand started to shake “If either of you do not wish to finish this mission I understand and both of you are free to walk away.” Samara shook her head then placed her hand down</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t retreat Shepard” She looked down to the scared Liara “We can over come any whore they throw at us. How tough can they really be? We go in, Get coated in some oil then crush them. We beat the reapers. How tough could a few whores be?” Liara relaxed slightly but was still on edge</p>
<p>“Liara has barely any hand to hand combat experience and sign ups end in 6 hours….Its your choice Liara. I won’t think any different of you if you do not wish to go through with this” Liara took a deep breath and got lost in her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Okay…I will do it Shepard. What’s the plan” The response shocked both Shepard and Samara as the shy doctor stood up “But I will need some time to prepare myself for this…When it is time…I will be ready” Liara stepped away nervously and Shepard sat there ashamed of what she was asking her crewmates to do.</p>
<p>“She is a brave one Shepard. I honestly didn’t think she had it in her to take on this task. But most wouldn’t so I don’t fault her. I am sworn to fight by your side no matter what Shepard. While this isn’t particularly abiding by the code but I also have to do as you command.” Shepard shakes her head and runs a hand through her red hair “Don’t worry Shepard we will win this together. And when it comes down to me you and Liara I will lose to you and Liara will as well.” Samara stands up “I am going to get something sexy for us all to wear.” Shepard sighed and ordered another drink letting Samara go out on her own.</p>
<p>Shepard sat there drinking down her alcohol trying to build herself up to go and tell Aria to sign them up. It took six entire shots of whisky before Shepard stumbled up to Aria’s booth and looked to Aria “Sign me, Liara and Samara up for the tournament…. We are going to do it and win it”</p>
<p>Aria clapped her hands and smiled “Good I look forward to seeing you naked and well fucked” She tapped her Omnitool and Shepard just blushed leaving the VIP area and heading out of Afterlife back to the safehouse that Liara had picked for them. Liara had used her Shadow Broker resources to pull the roster for who was competing in the tournament and looked uncomfortable “Shepard. I have the profiles on all the women competing and” Liara took a long pause as Shepard sat down on the couch across from her.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>Liara gulped and tapped her Omnitool to display the files on the display “Well lets just…Lets run down the list. Each year a champion is crowned but there is a grand champion who has never been defeated. I can’t get her file because one doesn’t exist on her…But…The champion with the most wins is Ashix The Destroyer”</p>
<p>The profile is displayed on the screen and Shepard is taken back. Ashix is a large hulking Asari with purple skin and a long-hung cock that did not look natural with large veins on it and a flared cock head that resembled the cockhead of a horse! “She is 32 and 4 losing only to the grand champion and refusing every other fight with her after her last defeat.” Liara brought up a video of Ashix and Jane’s jaw dropped. Ashix locked her opponent in a strong hold that she could break out of as Ashix was thrusting into the pussy of the with her rock-hard cock</p>
<p>“Prepare to serve your Asari goddess.” Was all Ashix said into her human opponents’ ear as she railed deep inside of her pussy and the video faded to another cut of her slamming into the humans pussy wreaking havoc inside of her pussy completely ruining it for any human. The clip ended with her cumming deep inside of her then lifting her up “This is what a champion does. They fuck their opponents into submission. Have at her boys” She throws her opponent over the barricade and into the crowd of men who gladly strip down but the video is cut short by the preview ending.</p>
<p>“She seems charming. I will be sure to not get caught between her legs” Shepard jested not sure how to process all of what was being shown.</p>
<p>Liara sighed and brought up the next file “Khalisah Al-Jilani. We all know who she is, but this is her first time in the tournament, but she has signed up for fighting schools and has won several belts in underground fighting. Apparently, you knocking her out several times turned her into a bit of a deviant.”</p>
<p>Shepard grinned relishing the chance to humiliate that bitch “Good. Hopefully one of us gets to teach her a lesson and she learns not to fuck with the women of the Normandy again.”</p>
<p>Liara tapped the next file and this is where it went back into the reality of what they were getting into “Isessa the Anal Annihilator” Liara took a long pause after saying her name. The file came onto the screen and it shows a teal Asari with a long cock but no where near the size of Ashix but it seemed to be a bit wider than hers “Isessa has been the winner two of the three years Ashix took off from the tournament and overall is 23 and 9” Liara plays a video of Isessa’s first champion win where she was fucking a pale blue Asari hard in her ass while slapping it with her hand this time the video was much higher quality</p>
<p>“This is what happens when you mess with the anal annihilator bitch!” Isessa was bottomed out in the other Asari’s ass slamming her cock all the way inside of her. Shepard couldn’t deny that the scene was intense and turned her on a little, but she turned her game face on and kept a straight face the entire time. The video continued with Isessa cumming deeply inside of her defeated opponent before whipping her thick cock out. She slapped her thick meat across the face of her opponent before having an enormous krogan buttplug brought out and the woman screamed as Isessa used her biotics to hoist her up and slam her down on the buttplug to a thunderous roar of the crowd. The video ended on the defeated woman screaming in agony as her anus was ripped open.</p>
<p>“Medical records say that she had extreme rectal damage and her rectum hasn’t recovered from the incident. I…Goddess what have we gotten ourselves into? Thankfully, the rules state humiliation like that only come in on the final round and the most they can do during the humiliation is rape their opponents and lightly whip them. But…Any previous champion can request a rematch with a stipulation. So we need to be careful with her” Liara pauses and gulps once more hesitant to open the next file.</p>
<p>“Liara I…I am sorry for getting you into this”</p>
<p>Liara shook her head “No Shepard don’t blame yourself. The twins are extremely dangerous and they need to be stopped at any cost.” Liara sighs opening the next file this one being rather normal “Amleru the Goddess. She is a former commando turned exotic performer” The picture of the blue Asari is a voluptuous Asari matron close to her matriarch stage in life with large pillowy breasts that belong on a pornstar. “She is 7 and 20. She is a technician and can easily wrap her opponents up” Liara presses play and it shows a clip of Amleru wrapping her legs around the neck of her opponent and reaching her long arm down to finger her opponent. She uses incredible technique on her opponent’s muff running her fingers deep inside quickly while using her thumb to keep pressure on her clitoris. The skill and technique results in an explosive orgasm leaving her opponent squirt all over the floor in front of all the camera’s</p>
<p>“Damn. Those fingers are quick and nimble” Shepard grumbles a little “Are all of these women Asari? It seems like me and Khalisah are the only humans on here”</p>
<p>Liara nods her head “I am running down the veterans of the tournament and the ones who are returning. Most everyone else is fresh and never competed before except Khalisah.”</p>
<p>Shepard sighs as she just waves her hand “Fine…How many more do we have to go through?”</p>
<p>Liara took a deep breath and pressed the final file “Just one more Esia The Scat Goddess and…Oh Goddess” The picture is of a pink Asari with a surgically altered ass but it doesn’t tell the entire story. “She…She is the winner from last year and…Oh gu…Goddess I can’t read this” Liara dropped the pad and covered her face shaking in terror and Shepard picks up the pad nodding her head and gulping</p>
<p>“I see…. She takes laxatives and eats foods to…Enhance her bowel movement…What the hell?!” She presses play and it is of her victory over Isessa last year. Esia was fingering Isessa’s pussy while stroking her cock hard not giving Isessa a chance. They show Esia farting a few times in the face of Isessa but she holds her bowls in for the grand finale. There are several shots of Isessa’s disgusted face and her cock throbs in the hands of Esia. The bell rings when Isessa all over herself and Esia forfeiting her winning streak.</p>
<p>“Get ready for your feast. I am all loaded up for you” She winked to the camera and brought Isessa’s face to her anus, but the video ended and asked for a payment of 99 credits to continue. Shepard further inspected and it turned out that Liara was on the official website of the tournament.</p>
<p>Liara…Look I…I have no idea how to prepare for this nor how to motivate any of you. Please just understand that you don’t have to do this” Shepard placed a reassuring hand on Liara’s shoulder</p>
<p>“Shepard…We have been through a lot…But I still have never forgiven myself for not coming with you to the collector base…I never want to abandon you again Shepard.” Liara whimpers and looks up to meet Shepard’s face</p>
<p>Shepard couldn’t decide whether to be angry or upset with Liara over this confession “Liara. Don’t beat yourself up over that. You were still at myside and helping me…Just in a different way. I have never felt abandoned by you Liara.” Shepard leans in slightly to go for a kiss and Liara looks surprised but doesn’t try to stop it but before their lips could connect the door opened and Samra entered with several bags filled with swimsuits.</p>
<p>“Alright I looked into the ru—Oh... Sorry” Liara stood up and walked into her room and locked the door behind her as Samara sat down and Shepard balled her fist. “Shepard I am sorry…I have seen the way…Goddess I didn’t know”</p>
<p>“No…Samara don’t…You couldn’t have known.” Shepard sat up and turned to face Samara “What did you read into?”</p>
<p>Samara takes out several revealing leather bikinis and g strings “The tournament requires all contestants to start out either naked or in a bikini. Felt we should start out wearing a bikini and give them a harder time winning. What is going on with Liara?” Shepard recounts what happened and shows her the free trial videos they had left and Samara looked in awe but understood</p>
<p>“It seems to me that the biggest threat is Ashix. That should be our biggest priority” Shepard nods in agreement and their Omnitools beep at the same time with confirmation that they entered and the brackets will be released tomorrow. “Get some rest Commander. We shall train tomorrow” Shepard sighed and nodded her head standing and entering her room collapsing forward on her bed.</p>
<p>As she dreamt, she could hear the crowd cheering and women screaming in pleasure and pain. She was watching the tournament playing from the crowd then suddenly found herself on her knees “Prepare to serve the true goddess” Shepard snapped her head and in front of her was Ashix sitting upon a throne with Samara and Liara in chains but she couldn’t resist crawling up and kissing Ashix’s cock. She gives it a long lick and looked up.</p>
<p>“Good slave” was all she heard before the dream ended and she shot up out of bed covered in her own sweat. She was panting and she shook her head walking to her bathroom to clean herself up and her Omnitool was flashing with a notification on the tournament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Attention Amazon’s</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brackets have been determined and we have a few celebrities in our ranks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Celebrities receive equal treatment in our tournament and should not get any leeway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However there have been some changes to our rules</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Change One: The humiliation period has been extended from 5 minutes to 10 minutes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Change Two: Stipulations can be requested before any match but both parties must agree</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Change three: Crowd participation is forbidden for this tournament</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Change Four: All opponents with cocks must cum twice in their opponent to win by orgasm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Change Five: Rematches will not reenter you into the tournament, but you can hinder your opponent in a way of your choosing</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without further ado round one brackets:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane Shepard Vs. Isessa the Anal Annihilator</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gina the busty Milf Vs Erix the rose</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard stared to scroll frantically to try and find Liara worried about her being paired with Ashix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dr. Liara T’Soni Vs Khalisah Al-Jilani</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jodie Holmes Vs Amleru the Goddess</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddess M Vs Esia the Scat Goddess</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ashley Williams (Not that one) vs Zelara</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard scrolled to the bottom of the round one brackets and found where Samara had been placed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Justiciar Samara Vs Ashix the Destroyer</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard had wanted it to be her that took on Ashix but she was relieved it wasn’t Liara who had to face her. The message went on with some others but nothing of consequence or worry for Shepard ending with a simple closure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>All contestants are required to be present on day one at Club Afterlife</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Any missing contestants will be captured and arrested for violation of their contract and enslaved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good luck and may the best Amazon win.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard’s eyes widened from the second to last line “Enslaved for not showing up? What the hell?” Shepard closed her Omnitool taking a deep breath and staring into the mirror.  “You’ve got this Shepard. You beat the reapers. You can beat these whores”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a work inspired by several different fanfictions with my own little spin on it. I originally posted this on Hentai Foundry and have moved it over here as well and might bring some of my other stories over as well.</p><p>No Smut in Chapter One but plenty more to come. Will be a lot of Futa on Futa as well as Female on Female</p><p>I have only kept Samara and Aria the same with Shepard being what I created in Mass Effect and Liara having a change in bust.</p><p>Here are the changes plus brief descriptions of the OC's<br/>Commander Shepard: Pale Skin, Jet-Black hair, and Blue eyes. Mostly resembles Kate Beckinsale from underworld.<br/>Liara T'Soni: The only change for her is she has much larger breasts coming in at a E Cup.</p><p>OCs<br/>Ashix The Destroyer: Age 583, 15 Inch horse shaped cock, Purple Skin, hulking figure with large hulking muscles that resembles a body builder.<br/>Isessa The Anal Annihilator: Age 382, 11 Inch cock with a wider girth that rivals a Krogan. She has Teal skin with a well defined body.<br/>Esia The Scat Goddess: Age 211. She is a normal Asari without a cock. She has pink skin with D Cup breasts and a curvy body with a near hourglass figure.<br/>Amleru The Goddess: Age 784. Another normal asari without a cock. She has light blue skin with G Cup breasts.</p><p>Any other OCs introduced are descriped when needed but I felt I should have a record of the description on Chapter One for Reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Commander Shepard vs Isessa the Anal Annihilator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p>Commander Shepard Vs Isessa The Anal Annihilator</p>
<p>The next two days were gut wrenching for the women as they all tried different swimsuits Samara had picked for them. Liara picked the one pieces that covered the most skin, but they still revealed more than what Liara wanted to. Samara had explained that all the choices came from what was required by the tournament and it wasn’t really up to her. When the women finished picking their swimsuits, they all returned to their room and changed into them to see how they fit.</p>
<p>Liara had picked a black swimsuit that hugged her features well and had several mesh coverings that were see through and allowed her blue skin to be seen. She stretched the suit to cover her nipples and areola as possible. She looked at her well-endowed body in the mirror and frowned a little seeing how much her body had grown in just 5 years. When she first joined Shepard’s crew her chest was barely noticeable but after Shepard’s death her body began to grow and change to where now she has to wear an E Cup bra to comfortably hold her breasts.</p>
<p>Most of the crew had assumed Liara had gotten implants while the rest just labeled her as a typical Asari harlot getting ready to start working in a strip club. She overcame all of the stereotypes then, but she was afraid that now she was going to live the stereotypes.</p>
<p>In the next room over Shepard was testing on her black leather bikini and was fumbling with it to make her breasts appear bigger than what they were. Shepard had always stuffed omnicups in her breasts to make them stand out but never made them appear unrealistic. She fumbled around more but couldn’t make her breasts appear any bigger and eventually gave up on the futile task. Shepard’s spent the rest of her time straightening her hair and applying light dabs of make up before taking a deep breath and stepping out to see her team.</p>
<p>Samara was sitting down comfortably in her string bikini that didn’t leave much covered except her nipples and Shepard’s mouth hung open. “What? Never seen someone this comfortable with their body Shepard?” Samara smirked a little causing Shepard to blush “You look amazing Shepard” Samara follows her compliment up with a wink to Shepard causing her to blush even harder. Before Shepard could respond Liara stepped out of her room in her bikini and Shepard couldn’t help but stare for a moment before shaking her head and clearing up.</p>
<p>“A…Alright. Its time to do this. If either of you want to tap out in the first round, I won’t hold it against you. You both are brave for this and I won’t forget what you are sacrificing here for this mission and more importantly the galaxy. These terrorists need to be stopped and what we sacrifice today may just save millions of lives. Let’s win this and bring this syndicate down” Shepard’s attempt to inspire and build confidence in her companions succeeded and both women nodded their heads standing up and giving confident smiles.</p>
<p>As they arrived at the nightclub there were hordes of people outside waiting and chanting to let them in. To keep them entertained there were adverts being ran showing who was on the card and who their opponents were. The three women look up seeing themselves and paired with their opponents with the betting showed everyone wanted them to lose. Liara spotted the side entrance and directed her companions to follow her inside.</p>
<p>When they entered the side entrance the night club was practically unrecognizable. The signature red glow the club was known for was replaced with a green led panels and large displays to for the crowd. The center structure had been removed to fit large arena with protective glass to keep the fighters in the arena as well as a protective cover so they can enter to the ring. There were a dozen other girls sitting there with two Asari standing on a platform</p>
<p>“Hey you three. If this is your first time you are required to sit through this. Don’t worry you sluts are on time.” Liara blushed and then went over ahead of Shepard sitting down and Shepard followed her closely.</p>
<p>“Alright we have enough and will go over it again if you have any questions.” Shepard’s eyes widened and she nudged Liara</p>
<p>“That’s Nassa…Fuck” Shepard stared at the deep purple Asari as she walked over the stage</p>
<p>“This is the 12<sup>th</sup> Annual Clash of the Orgasmic Amazons. As you all know you will receive payments even though you lose however you will not get any royalties from the videos. Anything goes but you aren’t going to win by punching your opponent until they are unconscious. Your opponent needs to cum all over the mat or if you are a lucky girl with a cock you can cum in them twice to secure the win. But be warned. If you cum outside of their pussy or their ass, then you lose automatically.” She beings pacing around the stage as her sister walks up</p>
<p>“Furthermore. Winning this tournament doesn’t mean you are one of us. We sponsor the event but this isn’t recruitment.”</p>
<p>The bigger sister looked annoyed as her little twin interjected “Thank you Nira. No it doesn’t. Now if you wish to use a strapon we will provide them but the biggest we will provide is 35 Centimeters. If there are any other concerns or problems address the official we will have in the locker room. Good luck ladies and may the best woman win”<br/>Shepard was quite surprised with her speech and orientation but sighed as one of the officials stepped up. “Shepard. Your match is up first. Your ass has 30 minutes to prepare. Rest of you clear out. You can watch from the VIP booth or get ready for your match.” Shepard stood with Liara and Samara right behind her and went straight to the locker room. As she entered all of the contestants including her opponent turned their attention to Shepard and her crew as Ashix stood up and broke the silence.</p>
<p>“My my they weren’t bullshiting us. It really is the real deal.” Ashix stalked around them eying up Shepard “Who would have thought the savior of the galaxy was an exhibitionist”<br/>Samara snapped back at the disrespect “Watch yourself wench. Your punishment after our match tonight will be severe” Ashix smirked and turned to Samara</p>
<p>“Only if you win. But if I win I will get to fuck a nice milf.” Samaras mouth dropped as Ashix said that “This tournament isn’t for any of you. Especially her” She pointed straight at Liara “She isn’t going to make it past round one and neither will she.” She then pointed to Samara. “I see you going to round three Shepard…But winning against Isessa might be a challenge. We will see how tough you really are from back here” She pointed to a monitor that had a live feed of the pit and Shepard sighed.</p>
<p>“We will never surrender to the likes of you and we will prove ourselves to be better than all of you” Shepard walked past the Asari motioning for her companions to follow her.</p>
<p>“Oh you will Shepard. You just don’t know it yet” The rest of the locker room chuckled and went back as Shepard sat down resting her head on her hands. Liara placed a hand on Shepard to try and calm her.</p>
<p>“Ignore them Shepard. Focus on your match soon….And about our connection a few nights ago…I want to talk about it in great detail when we win this” She gives Shepard a kiss on her cheek causing her eyes to widen but before Shepard could respond a buzzer went off calling for Shepard and Isessa to report to the pit. Shepard stood up looking down to Liara unable to find anything to find anything to say but gives a simple nod to Liara and began her dreadful journey to the arena.</p>
<p>As she was walking through the backstage, she got leers and stares from the support members and crew of the show. As she exited the curtain and into the floor entrance the crowd was being hyped up by a Isessa who was wearing nothing but a tight pair of black panties. “—And I am going to tear her ass apart for all you lucky viewers tonight.” The crowd cheered this and she turned spotting the glaring commander entering the arena. Isessa smirked moving to her corner and starting to oil herself up while Shepard made her way down.</p>
<p>The announcer cut the crowd short “And her opponent the one, the only, Commander Jane Shepard” The crowd started to cheer as one of the most famous women in the galaxy entered into the arena looking clearly pissed but Isessa moved back to her corner letting the crowd soak in Shepard’s appearance. Shepard turned her attention to Isessa who issued a bold offer.</p>
<p>“Hey Shepard. Go ahead and lay down. I will give you a fucking you will never forget” Shepard balled her fist and walked to her corner in silence. As Shepard arrived her corner there was a small table with a bottle of water and a bottle of oil. The crowd was cheering for her to strip but she turned her head in disgust as she looked to Isessa who was coating herself in a thick layer of oil.</p>
<p>The buzzer rang signaling for the match to start and both women steadily approached each other then began circling each other looking for an opening. Shepard saw an opening and tried to take it going in for a tackle but Isessa saw the move coming stepping out of the way and wrapping her arms around Shepard pressing her against her chest before lifting her up and twisting her body to slam Shepard down on her chest.</p>
<p>This knocked all of the wind out of Shepard and Isessa took advantage grabbing the leather bikini top causing Shepard to burst into a panic as she felt the strap holding her bra came undone. Shepard tried desperately to reach back but Isessa’s knees pinned Shepard’s arms down. Shepard shifted her weight to her chest trying to prevent the top from coming off completely. Isessa grunted continued trying to tear the piece of clothing off but turned to spanking Shepard’s ass.</p>
<p>“Keep fighting bitch. It only makes me want that ass even more.” Isessa grunted out and continued to spank Shepard’s ass harshly. Shepard was burning with humiliation and she was faced with the choice of enduring the pain of having her ass ruined or exposing her breasts to the galaxy. The lustful Asari continued her domination of Shepard’s now sore ass and finally the commander gave in removing her weight from her chest and going limp to allow the exposure.</p>
<p>Isessa tore the leather bra straight off and Shepard’s hands shot to her chest, covering her breasts. She knew this couldn’t last for long but she was going to keep herself covered as Isessa laughed. This had been the most humiliating moment in Shepard’s life but no one seemed to care and cheered at the sight of the commander’s breasts. Isessa tossed the bikini top into her own corner and Shepard rose letting her arms down letting her small breasts hang free.</p>
<p>The commander balled her fists and began running at Isessa with her wrist pulled back. Isessa went to dodge the punch but Shepard brought her knee straight into Isessa’s crotch hammering her balls in a painful blow.</p>
<p>Isessa’s eyes widened in pain falling to the ground giving Shepard time to run to Isessa’s corner but instead of grabbing her top she grabbed the buttplug returning to the recoiling Isessa “This is an interesting find. Alliance sure as hell didn’t make it” The crowd started to chant for Shepard to put it in as she put her foot back on Isessa’s cock pressing down hard on it causing further pain. Shepard then dropped her knee down on Isessa’s stomach knocking the wind out of her then punching her right breast “You fucking bitch. I hope you like your own toys” Shepard said with rage in her voice.  She reached back using her enhanced strength to easily tear the fabric and expose Isessa’s private parts including her erect cock. Shepard slid back easily thanks to Isessa’s oily body and lined the buttplug up with the stunned woman’s anus then shoved it in with one great push.</p>
<p>The crowd erupted in a loud cheer as Isessa screamed in pain, but the torment didn’t end there as Shepard tightly gripped Isessa’s cock and started to jerk it trying to end the match while Isessa was incapacitated. An evil grin came across Shepard’s face as she threw her paragon morals to the side wanting to get revenge. The cock in Shepard’s hand began to leak pre cum and Shepard swapped hands rubbing the pre cum in Isessa’s face trying to hook her fingers in her mouth. Isessa slid back and when Shepard went to follow the Asari moved bent her knee and kicked Shepard straight in the face.</p>
<p>Shepard collapsed on her side completely dazed seeing nothing but a blur of stars. Isessa pushed herself up to her hands and knees then crawled over to Shepard and delivered a hard-right hook to Shepard’s face further stunning the commander. “Play time is over bitch” Isessa grabbed the leather bikini bottom and threw it back behind her then she rolled Shepard onto her stomach. The anal fanatic grabbed Shepard by her hips lifting her up then slamming her erect cock straight into Shepard’s anus.</p>
<p>The roar of the crowd and the sudden pained shooting through her body caused Shepard to snap out of her dazed state and scream out in agony and humiliation. The pain was unlike anything Shepard had ever felt but Isessa loved every moment of the commander’s new pain. “Goddess Shepard your ass is fucking amazing. Its an honor taking your anal virginity” tears begun to flow from the humiliated commander as Isessa kept hammering her hips into Shepard’s ass. Feeling her release coming Isessa grabbed Shepard’s hair and roughly pulled her hair back letting the galaxy see Shepard’s face. “Get ready for your first cream pie!” Isessa cried out as her creamy sperm flooded Shepard’s colon causing Shepard to close here eyes tightly and cry in humiliation. “That’s the first bitch”</p>
<p>The humiliated commander collapsed onto the mat when Isessa let go of her hair but Isessa thought of a new way to humiliate Shepard. Isessa leant back dragging Shepard back as well so that the commander was straddling her. She then spun the commander to face her and looked up into Shepard’s pallid eyes and began to thrust up into Shepard who was more of a husk at this point. “Mmmm hopefully I get to fuck both of those Asari Sluts…Always wanted to fuck a doctor.” Isessa giggled and causing the fires in Shepard to reignite</p>
<p>Shepard started thinking of a way to distract Isessa, but she knew time was running out. Isessa began to gyrate her hips stretching the poor human’s ass further than what she had previously thought was possible. When Shepard had her plan down she let out a lustful moan causing Isessa to slow her rotation down “Oh Surrendering to my cock? Go on bitch. Scream my name.”</p>
<p>“Ahhh fuuck Isessa…Fuuck my ass…Please Isessa” Shepard let out fake cries of pleasure to please and deceive Isessa. Much to Shepard’s surprise it was working.</p>
<p>“I am going to do more than fuck it Shepard…I am going to annihilate it!” Isessa’s hips started to hammer into Shepard, much harder than she was before causing Shepard to regret what she said. Shepard had to endure this added humiliation for her plan to work even throwing her head back to add to her showcase. Isessa reached a hand up to Shepard’s bouncing chest and squeezed it hard “Goddess you would make the perfect slave Shepard”</p>
<p>“Ahh yess….Yess Make me your slave. I want to be your trophy for winning this tournament” Isessa cried out as Shepard’s words distracted her more causing the Asari to lose complete focus.</p>
<p>“Here comes number two!!” Time came to a crawl as Shepard heard this and knew that this was her one and only shot to win this. Shepard waited until she felt a small pulse in her opponents cock then used all the strength in her legs to push up wards off of Isessa’s erupting cock causing her to cum on Shepard’s thighs and the outer layers of her nether region. The buzzer for the match rang as Isessa’s cock began erupting still and the officials outside the plexiglass arena debated and then an image of Shepard came up declaring her the victor of the match. Isessa slammed her hand on the ground looking at the commander in extreme anger and disbelief having fallen for Shepard’s deceit.</p>
<p>Shepard stumbled back onto the ground unable to stand. She sat there with her legs spread unable to move them from her extreme anal fucking. Unbeknownst to her instead of the camera’s being focused on Isessa the loser, they were focused on Shepard’s gaping asshole. The hole had been stretched so wide that it was plausible to slide an orange inside without much preasure.</p>
<p>The lights of the Arena turned from green to red as a 10-minute timer began counting down. Shepard was just sitting there still unable to get her legs to cooperate “Get over here loser and clean up your mess” Isessa was radiating anger but she complied crawling over and licking her own cum off of Shepard. “Not so tough now are you bitch. Look at you. Lapping up your own cum”. Isessa’s brow furrowed as the Asari continued cleaning eventually making her way down to Shepard’s anus.</p>
<p>If there was one thing Isessa could call a victory was that she was the first to fuck Jane Shepard’s ass and it was live in front of the galaxy. She worked her tongue all around Shepard’s anus cleaning her cum out as best she could before she felt Shepard’s hand grab the back of her head and shove her off. She put her foot down on the back of Isessa’s head then reached down for the buttplug “I will be keeping this”. Isessa let out a soft moan as the plug popped out of her anus leaving a slight gape to it as Shepard collected her clothes and limped backstage leaving 6 minutes on the clock.</p>
<p>As Shepard arrived backstage she saw Nassa standing there looking at her and grinning.  Shepard went into a bit of a rage and stepped forward angrily but her legs gave out causing her to fall forward. Nassa nearly let her fall but at the last minute she enveloped Shepard in a biotic barrier.</p>
<p>“Careful now. I don’t need our top star getting hurt.” She lifted Shepard up and into her arms holding her up in a supportive but controlling manner “That was one hell of a show Shepard and it was our most viewed match in our tournament’s history” She started to walk Shepard back into a victors lounge “Me and my sister aren’t stupid. We know why you and your crew are here. I will warn you just this once. Play it straight. Don’t try to fuck with us or derail our show”</p>
<p>Shepard was in no position to disagree with Nassa at this point and didn’t even have a bargaining chip but made a push none the less. “Guh…Give us the nuke. And we will leave… We have no interest in this tournament nor your sick fantasies.”<br/>Nassa giggled and ran her hand down to Shepard’s muff pinching the commander’s clit. “Make it further into this tournament and if you impress us then you can make demands.” She left with a wink letting Shepard’s nub go and walked out leaving Shepard in the room alone to recover. The buzz of the intercom came announcing the next competitors, but Shepard passed out before the roll call and was out cold from her sexual exhaustion.</p>
<p>Blackness consumed Shepard and she felt at peace in the isolation closing her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well I do love fucking a nice hot Milf” the statement Ashix made echoed in Shepard’s head and when she opened her eyes she found herself in the arena naked. The crowd was gone and the only lights were the LEDs illuminating the arena. She searched for the voice then heard it again “She isn’t even going to make it to round two” Shepard turns and finds herself outside of the of the arena but inside was Liara crying while being fucked by Khalisah</p>
<p>“Take it you blue bitch. This is for the hell Shepard put me through” She slapped Liara’s bubbly ass causing the Asari to cry harder. The journalist pulled on Liara’s face hooking her fingers in the poor Asari’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Sheeepaaarddd…. Heeelp” Is all the poor Asari could manage as the devilish human ravaged Liara’s anus in a hateful and sadistic way. Shepard could only bang on the glass as the woman she secretly desired was brutally raped before her eyes.</p>
<p>“And neither will she” Shepard snapped back seeing the Arena from a different angle, but this time Samara was laying in the ring gurgling cum and leaking it from her snatch and her anus.</p>
<p>“Guuuhhh…Shepard” was all the cum drunk Justicar could muster up as Ashix slapped a slave collar around Samara’s neck. Shepard took a step back and felt someone behind her. As she turned her head Ashix was there standing over her holding a collar with Shepard’s name on it.</p>
<p>Shepard screamed and finally woke up to a more crowded lounge but when she went to cover herself she found her bikini had been fitted to her in her sleep and the N7 buttplug was in her hand. The other women looked a little scared of Shepard but the commander didn’t acknowledge them and went straight to the bathroom to clean herself up. As Shepard was splashing her face the buzzer came on again calling the next participants.</p>
<p>“<em>Next contestants: Liara T’Soni and Khalisah Al-Jilani</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liara vs The Reporter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry missed a chapter and have to repost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liara vs Khalisah</p><p>Liara was on the edge of her seat the entirety of Shepard’s match with Isessa but when Shepard began moaning and screaming for Isessa Liara’s heart sank. She had begun to truly lose hope of winning until Shepard pulled off causing Isessa to lose the match. Liara felt relieved but also a little worried when Shepard forced Isessa to clean the commander off with the Asari’s tongue. Once Shepard had left Liara watched as Isessa sat in the arena still embarrassed she couldn’t make it out of the first round.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd somewhat cheered for the former champion but Liara didn’t stick around to watch Isessa bid her farewell as the asari maiden needed to find Shepard. Liara heard the buzz of the intercom and a chill ran down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gina and Erix report to the arena”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liara breathed a relived sigh that Isessa didn’t call for the rematch and continued her search for Shepard. She searched almost all the hallways she was allowed to eventually rounding a corner and bumping into Nassa</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello there doctor. Looking for your opponent?” Nassa got close to Liara causing the doctor to squirm</p><p> </p><p>“N-no…I just…I am looking for Shepard. Have you seen her?” Liara didn’t have the nerve to lie to the imposing asari. Nassa let out a small chuckle as she placed a hand on Liara’s cheek and rubbed her thumb on it. The doctor’s cheeks flushed a little as the asari caressed her face</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you are precious. All innocent maidens are.” Her finger brushes across Liara’s lip bringing a cute whimper from the shy maiden. Nassa points with her other hand to the victors lounge. “In there. Be out by the time the other victors enter. It’s meant for the people who win their match. Tell me Liara…. Do you plan on winning tonight?” Liara freezes and her mouth opens unable to speak so Nassa slides her thumb in Liara’s mouth “Because if you don’t…I know someone who would be eager to have some fun with you…You could even stand to profit from it”</p><p> </p><p>Nassa slides her thumb out of Liara’s mouth and then slides the saliva across her cheek “Just something to think about doctor” Nassa drops her hand and leaves T’Soni to shiver a little and it takes a minute before she can move from her spot and into the room Shepard was in.</p><p> </p><p>Liara crept inside seeing Shepard passed out on the couch still naked but holding her leather bikini and the buttplug she stole from Isessa. “Goddess” Liara’s mouth hung open seeing the damage done to Shepard’s sphincter and how it had yet to recover. Liara moved to Shepard’s side but her attention was focused on the commander’s gapped sphincter that had showed no signs of returning to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Liara couldn’t leave Shepard naked and moved to dress the naked commander so she wouldn’t be seen by any of the other women. She leant down and placed a kiss on Shepard before heading out of the room and trying to find Samara. Liara’s search was made easier this time as before they separated Samara mentioned moving to a quiet room to mediate. She found the justicar in a supply closet lost deep in her mediation “Umm... Samara? Can uhhh... Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Liara” The biotic field around the justicar fell and Samara stood up “What do you wish to speak about?” Unlike Liara, Samara was as calm as can be and Liara wanted to know how she managed this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I--- How are you so calm Samara? I am having trouble focusing” The Asari matriarch smiled and stood walking up to Liara</p><p> </p><p>“Clear your mind and focus Liara. Be cold and in control of yourself and let your inner warrior come out.” Liara is confused at first but closes her eyes and starts trying to do as Samara instructed “I want you to become the cold maiden I met on Illium all those years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara begun to channel the darkest moments of her life as Samara instructed trying to block out all over her emotions as best she could. “Use your anger as a weapon…Sit down. It will help your focus” both Asari sat down across from each other, but Samara’s intentions were not what Liara had thought “Do not be ashamed of the actions you commit nor your body. Embrace what you truly are and let the galaxy see your strength and control” Samara undid her bikini top and let her breasts hang free while Liara searched for the person Samara told her to be.</p><p> </p><p>Liara couldn’t bear to become the woman she was all those years ago, but she did begin channeling feelings she had yet to explore, a side most maiden’s her age were already freely exploring. Liara bit her lip and gulped a little “I think…Maybe I have something. Something that I can use as- Oh Goddess” Liara briefly opened her eyes and saw the justicar’s hanging melons. Liara didn’t fixate on them but blushed right as her attention shot to Samara’s eyes</p><p> </p><p>Samara smirked and put her top back on and adjusted it “Well you didn’t make a complete slut of yourself. Now go out there and show them what you can do” Liara gulped and nodded wanting to see more but not wanting to be called out for it. She stood up and went to cool off and calm herself down.</p><p> </p><p>The buzzer comes on calling for the next two contestants to report to the arena. Liara knew her trial by fire was coming and she was going to have to do something. She knew she could dominate with rage but continuing forward was something she hadn’t yet figured out how she was going to carry herself. When Liara entered the small eating area there was only one occupant and it was Esia, the one-woman Liara was most terrified of.</p><p> </p><p>Liara had hoped to go unnoticed but Esia had already spotted her “Hey you... Come here a second” Liara froze hearing the woman call her over. The videos she saw of Esia started to replay in Liara’s mind as Liara turned to her and slowly approached the scat queen “You’re Liara right? From the Normandy?” Liara only gave an affirmative nod to the asari unsure of anything she could say. The pink Asari smiled and became rather energetic “Oh by the goddess it is an honor to meet you. You were always my favorite from the crew.”</p><p><br/>Liara gulped hearing this from her “Uhh thank you but… I am not sure what to say given the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no need to be nervous love… You only need to be afraid if we enter into combat.” Liara froze and began to shake trying to think of a way out. Seeing the nervous reaction Esia pressed on “You know what I do when I win don’t you?” Liara quickly nods her head and bites her lip “Oh someone’s been doing their homework.” She studies Liara more then grins “You want to get a taste don’t you”</p><p> </p><p>Liara’s eyes widen and she shakes her head “N-No…Goddess no. I don’t…That is disgusting.” Liara’s nervousness turns to anger slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Esia giggles and turns on her Omnitool typing a message and sending it to Liara “That is where I am staying darling. Pay me a visit if you change your mind” She winks to Liara before picking her fiber bar back up and eating it. Liara nervously blushes as her omnitool blinks confirming the message was received. Liara slowly grabs a bottle of water and begins walking away.</p><p> </p><p>As her match approaches her nervousness turned to anger as she drew from what Samara told her to do. Liara nervously waited next to where the arena entrance was and as Khalisah arrived Liara’s fear disappeared and quickly warped to anger. Liara chugged what little water remained in her bottle and slowly approached the reporter. As Liara drew close Khalisah smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this is going to make galactic news when this story breaks. Liara SluToni and Commander Whorebag wrestling and raping innocen- “Liara cuts the reporter off by spitting the water she drank into the reporters face.</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing that will be making galactic news is a failed reporter getting her brains fucked out of her skull by a pissed off asari” Liara smirked and tossed her empty water away</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch. When I am through with you, I am going to make sure everyone sees those fake tits of yours and that bubbly ass of yours. Then I will make sure the galaxy sees you cum your brains out on my strap on” The reporter pressed her omnitool and a omnicock formed around her panties measuring at 10 inches “I had it custom made.” Liara tensed up a little as the reporter continued. “This bad boy will vibrate as you fuck your opponent. It has a sensor and the closer the person on the receiving end is to orgasm the harder it vibrates. I planned on using it on Shepard first, but your azure will do nicely”</p><p> </p><p>Liara gulped seeing the monster but not backing down “Well how about who ever loses has to take it? If you are so confident in your victory put your strapon on the line.” Liara wanted to bait the woman into lashing out more.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine you’re on bitch! I will enjoy hearing your screams tonight” Liara went to fire back but the officials cut them off telling them their time was now and they had to save it for the match. Liara bit her tongue and went out ahead of the reporter.</p><p> </p><p>The lights shined on Liara as came out and walked to the corner finding whips and body oil left over from the last match. Liara took in a deep breath then took the oil in her hand and began to apply it drawing a loud catcall from the crowd. She knew this would give her some advantages but she would look like a slut doing so. As her hands roamed on her chest Samara’s words came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Be cold and in control of yourself</em>” Liara closed her eyes but the words of Esia also came to mind “<em>You want to get a taste don’t you”</em> Liara shuddered at the thought trying to bury the idea of ever being beneath that woman but she couldn’t shake the thought of it either.</p><p> </p><p>Liara snapped back to reality and shifted her focus to only concentrate on her opponent and began to block everything else out of her mind. She took several deep breathes to ensure her focus was steady then started to stare down her opponent putting down the bottle of oil. Khalisah chuckled seeing the doctor finish oiling herself up “You dirty slut. I am going to write so much about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blogging is a form of journalism to some” Liara smirked and when the buzzer rang both women approached each other slowly. When they got close, Liara was playing defensively and did her best to cover her more exposed regions but Khalisah had already formulated a plan of attack. The reporter started by throwing a fake punch that distracted Liara enough for a follow up punch to be thrown and connect with Liara’s stomach. Liara let out a small pained cry as the reporter slapped the Asari’s face then quickly moved behind her locking her arms around her opponents’ blue neck. Liara flailed a little as she was pulled to the ground by the more experienced technician.</p><p> </p><p>When they both reached the ground Khalisah wrapped her legs around Liara to further secure the maiden before she reached her hands down and pulled Liara’s breasts out of their coverings. The asari doctor quickly turned a deep shade of purple as the reporters hand began to maul her blue breasts “Oh they aren’t fake. You still look more like a whore, but I guess that is just what your race consists of.”</p><p> </p><p>The comment angered Liara and she began to buck her hips up to try and squirm free. Liara’s oily body began to work in her favor as she found herself slipping out from between her opponents’ leg and soon, she gained enough traction to slip right out. Liara’s breasts were still hanging free but she didn’t have time to fix her bikini as Khalisah had already recovered and was ready for her next move.</p><p> </p><p>Both women were on their hands and knees crawling like two dominant predators fighting for control. Liara goes for an opening she sees but falls right into the trap laid by the reporter who opens her legs for Liara to slide into. Liara ends up sliding on her stomach and as a result the reporter squeezes the Asari’s head tightly with her muscular glutes. Liara slaps the side of the mat to try and find her way up trying to think of a way out as she feels her bikini bottom being torn open. Khalisah wasted no time ripping the part of Liara’s bikini that covered her azure thinking that it would be better to end it as quick as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Liara’s hand finally made contact with the side of Khalisah’s dark skin and she began searching for her opponent’s string to loosen up her bikini. The reporter had distracted herself not paying attention as she reached her hand down and slid her fingers inside Liara’s wet azure. Liara cried out but this only filled her with determination to try and break free quicker.  The human brought her hand up and licked it panning to the crowd “Mmmm tastes like a slut.” Liara felt humiliated as the crowd began laughing but Liara felt the strings come loose and executed her plan. She gave the strings a quick tug causing the bikini to come undone and fall flat against Liara’s back.</p><p> </p><p>The reporter turned red as Liara grabbed the bikini and tightly gripped it. Khalisah broke the tight hold she had on her opponent and covered up the humiliating pubic bush she had. The reporter began crawling backwards giving Liara a chance to breathe and roll over. Liara laid flat where she was but Khalisah was soon filled with rage and darted back over to Liara.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking dirty squid. I am going to destroy you” She wrapped her hands around Liara’s neck at first choking the Asari before turning around and planting her damp muff on the Asari’s face but Liara took the opportunity knowing that the reporter wasn’t getting off anytime soon. Liara’s tongue connected with her opponents snatch causing a loud moan to escape her “Oh you want a race? Then let’s race whore!” the reporter quickly shoved her fingers inside of Liara and began expertly working Liara’s azure.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddess this woman was good” was all Liara could think as her body betrayed her and her azure began submitting to the fingers inside of her. Liara’s body wasn’t the only one betraying her because soon Liara’s face was coated in slick human love juice and Liara knew she stood a chance at winning once again. “Be cold Liara…Don’t give in” Liara kept repeating this in her head as she focused on working the human’s muff. Khalisah began to moan loudly in pleasure as Liara kept licking and sliding her tongue deeper into her love canal. The reporter’s fingers slowed down pressuring Liara to speed up her efforts as the doctor had began to run low on oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>“N... Noo…Stop…God please noooo” Was all Liara heard before she felt the teran pussy clamp down on her tongue and release its contents all over the doctors face. Liara’s eyes closed tightly as Khalisah sprayed the asari’s face with her love juices and as the buzzer rang signaling Liara’s victory the asari came hard on the reporter’s fingers but wasn’t squirting like the woman on her face. Liara pushed the human off of her and stood up victorious as the crowd cheered for her.</p><p> </p><p>The human laid in defeat and Liara looked down before adjusting her outfit to cover her breasts “A deal is a deal Khalisah….Cough it up” The crowd got excited as the human rolled onto her back<br/>“Wait wait Liara I am sorry please…Please don’t do it I am beg- Gahh” Liara stomped down on the poor woman’s crotch then knelt down grabbing her pubic hairs “Please…Gahhh alright alright” the human screamed as Liara pulled the hair on her crotch. It wasn’t long before the omnidildo had been passed over to Liara and engaged.</p><p> </p><p>Liara flipped the woman onto her stomach and lined it up with her slick twat “This is for everything you have done and said about us bitch!” Liara slapped the human’s ass and slammed her hips into the human driving the strap on deep inside. The toy began vibrating causing Khalisah to moan from the targeted vibrations. Liara began thrusting as the crowd went wild and cameras zoomed in on the action. Liara’s thrust were slow and deep but the vibrations Khalisah was feeling made each thrust have a much bigger impact.</p><p> </p><p>Liara charged her biotics up on her hand and slapped her opponent’s ass harshly “Feel that bitch? This is from everyone on the Normandy!” The humiliated human cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Liara kept thrusting soon moving harder and deeper into her opponent ramming against the poor human’s cervix. The strapon began vibrating rapidly as it felt Khalisah on the edge of another orgasm and it lasted briefly as the human began squirting once again.</p><p> </p><p>Liara unhooks the strapon but leaves it on so it can vibrate deep inside of her opponent then grabs the woman’s hair “If I ever see another smear piece by you again I will find you and make your punishment worse. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p> </p><p>The human cried and nodded her head furiously “Y—Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Liara slapped the woman’s face wanting to punctuate her dominate roll “Yes what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Madam T’Soni”</p><p> </p><p>“Good enough Slut” Liara shoved the woman back onto the ground and left her not bothering to take the vibrating strap on out of her opponent.</p><p> </p><p>When Liara made her way backstage Esia had been waiting for her watching the match from the curtains “Oh that was unexpected darling. Never knew a woman like you could posses such fire.” She moved closer in to Liara almost cornering recent victor “If you want to come by my place I can show you how to improve your form”</p><p> </p><p>Liara was still running high from her victory and snapped back “Thanks but I don’t need advice shitting on someone”</p><p> </p><p>The pink asari giggled and bounced a little “Such passion I love it. You have my address lovely. Pay me a visit darling alright? Or you can watch my match and see what I have in store for you” She winks at Liara but as Liara goes to speak the scat queen farts quite loudly “Sorry love that wasn’t meant for you” Liara started to gag at the horrid smell and doesn’t say anything as she walks away in search of fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>Liara found her relief when she entered the victors lounge and was able to take in the fresh air. There were more women present in the VIP booth who looked surprised when Liara entered but didn’t want to approach her after seeing what she done to her opponent. Liara surveyed the room and saw Shepard sitting in a corner alone overlooking the arena then began to approach her comrade.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard seemed to be in pain and was still in shock after her match with Isessa still trying to process it all. The war hero didn’t even notice Liara had sat next to her and took her hand “Shepard? A-Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The commander snapped out of her husk like state and shook her head “No…I…I am not okay Liara. I…This... This is insane what we are doing. I became a specter to fight for justice. Not get fucked like a two-bit whore… My… My ass is still fuck” The commander was holding back her tears then found the courage to speak again “My ass is still gapping from…From what she did. I can’t do this Liara.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara squeezed her commander’s hand and shook her head “Don’t talk that Shepard. You are Commander Shepard. First Human Specter, Alliance hero and the savior of the galaxy. You can win this. Don’t give up right as the battle is starting Commander.” Shepard was mesmerized by Liara’s encouragement but wasn’t able to respond as Liara planted a kiss on the commander’s lips. The other women in the room cheered them on but neither of the two noticed as they drew back and stared in each other’s eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Liara I- “</p><p> </p><p>Liara put a finger to Shepard’s lips “Go home Shepard… Take the night off and rest. I will come back with Samara where we can study our next opponents.” Liara winked and helped the commander stand up and help her out of the nightclub. With Shepard on her way home Liara turned to head inside only to see Nassa smirking and turning around having been spying on the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep up the good work T’Soni”</p><p> </p><p>Liara balled her fist and went forward to find her other teammate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Samara vs Ashix The Destroyer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>Samara Vs Ashix The Destroyer</p><p>After Liara had left for her match in a ball of nerves Samara went back into a deep meditative train of thought “That dumb bitch. Ashix was right on one thing she wasn’t making it to round two” was Samara’s initial thoughts as she sat there in silence thinking of ways to humiliate the self-proclaimed destroyer until her door opened up and she was sent back to reality. Standing in the doorway was her soon to be opponent and the Justicar stood to her feet at the ready “What do you want? Here to try and weaken me before the match?”</p><p><br/>
The towering and imposing asari shook her head “No justicar I am not here to harm you but make you an offer. This is no place for someone who commends as much respect as you. Why are you here justicar?” Samara rolls her eyes at the question denying the asari an answer. Ashix simply shakes her head “I take it that its very important then. Regardless I will take no pleasure in what I do to you during our match, but I will offer you a chance to walk away with some dignity. When then time comes meld with me, and I will make it so you do not have to bear witness to your humiliation. I urge you to take my offer justicar.”</p><p> </p><p>Samara looked at the woman who was wanting to meld with her “Are you serious right now? I am an asari Matriarch not a maiden whore. You will not enter my mind at all bitch and if you try to I will crush your mind”</p><p><br/>
Ashix chuckles a little then nods her head “I understand justicar but you will have nothing to fear if we meld…But I won’t hesitate to defend myself” The woman starts to leave but pauses at the exit “Tell me one thing justicar. Is Shepard forcing you to be here or are you hanging up the code to relieve your maiden days? Because if it’s the latter then I will not be as forgiving on you for disgracing our people”</p><p> </p><p>Samara froze from the assumption that she was some horny matriarch and balled her fists “The only one acting like a maiden is you. I am on a mission. I do not take pleasure in forsaking my vows but the code also requires me to put the safety of everyone above myself and that is exactly what I am doing!”<br/>
Ashix relaxed a little seeming reassured over something “Then I wish your crewmates the best of luck on their mission justicar and I thank you for not disgracing our people.” Ashix bows before Samara as a sign of respect then turns around walking out of the closet leaving Samara back to her mediation.</p><p> </p><p>Samara began thinking of all the ways she could torment Ashix and decided that if she won not only would she piss in her opponents mouth but also make her opponent eat her own cum like Shepard made Isessa do. The door opened again much to the justicar’s annoyance this time it was Liara entering the room and as she closed the door, she locked it behind her. Liara was shaking nervously and gulped walking into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Samara rolled her eyes standing up and putting on a concerned look. Samara had always hated Liara and seeing her like this brought a deep satisfaction to Samara “What is the matter child?” the justicar walked to Liara and cupped her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“I…It…It’s Shepard. I uh…I sent her home for the night, so it is just us. I just. I needed someone to talk to. About” Liara trailed off quietly and gulped looking ashamed of something</p><p> </p><p>“About what child? About Shepard? Or about this tournament?”</p><p> </p><p>Liara took in a deep breathe and then looked down “Well. Its about Esia I-I don’t know if I could beat her and I…I am afraid of what might happen if we fight” Liara gulped before continuing “I also feel…Maybe I can get some intel on her. She invited me to her…to her apartment tonight”</p><p><br/>
Samara could no longer contain her hatred or rage “Go to her apartment? Are you a warrior or are you a slutty maiden?”</p><p> </p><p>Liara’s eyes widened as Samara snapped at her “Wha- What do you mean Samara? I…What?”</p><p> </p><p>Samara slapped Liara’s cheek lightly “It’s a simple question doctor. Are you a warrior or a slutty maiden?”</p><p> </p><p>Liara winced from the light slap and a tear ran down her face “N…No... I am not a slut” She didn’t answer the other part as she was confused about what she was at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Samara moved her hand down to Liara’s still oiled up ass “You seem prepared to give in like one and sleep with your enemy.” Samara give’s the maiden’s ass a soft slap and laughs as it bounces “You are a slut. Admit it”</p><p> </p><p>Liara was frozen by her fear and shook her head “No…No I am…I am not a slut Samara…Please… Stop it…I don’t want this.”</p><p> </p><p>Samara smirks “Oh really? Then you wouldn’t mind if I did this then now will you” Samara runs her hand down from Liara’s ass to her dripping azure. “You’re wet, whore!” Samara pushes Liara off of her and onto the ground “You are getting off on this aren’t you?” Liara’s mouth hangs open and nothing comes out. “Aren’t you!?”</p><p> </p><p>Liara finally snaps nodding her head “Yes…Goddess I am sorry. I never…When I finally went out there I…I wanted more. What is happening to me?” Liara begins to cry as Samara rolls her eyes and puts her foot onto Liara’s dripping crotch</p><p><br/>
“It seems you are discovering what you really are. A slutty maiden. I have seen people like you throughout my 400 years as a justicar. Tell me does Shepard know of your treachery?” Liara shakes her head and whimpers as Samara’s toes curl making their way into Liara’s cunt “You like this don’t you? Being treated like a useless whore?”</p><p><br/>
Liara whimpers and nods her head as Samara keeps sliding her toes in and out of her “Y-Yes…Please…Please don’t tell Shepard.”</p><p><br/>
A wicked grin comes across Samara’s face and her toes leave Liara’s muff “I won’t tell Shepard but you must be punished for your deceit… I will give you your choice. Either confess to Shepard yourself or go to that woman’s apartment. Failure to do either and I will tell Shepard everything and even through in some of my own details. Understand?” Liara nodded her head and burned with humiliation “Good. Now go make your decision while I prepare.” Samara stepped back as Liara adjusted her clothes and left crying from her embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>The justicar sits back down for the remainder of her time in the room and closes her eyes to mediate. Her mediation is interrupted for the last time when the buzzer comes on</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ashix and Samara report to the arena”</em></p><p> </p><p>The justicar smiles with an evil grin and adjusts her black string bikini before walking out ready to dominate her opponent. Ashix was already on the floor hyping up the crowd as they cheered the decorated champions return to competition. Ashix was completely naked and her horse cock stood at attention and her titanic balls were hanging freely as well. Samara studied the anatomy of her opponent before she decided her first few moves. When the buzzer for the match started both amazons approached each other rather quickly and unlike the previous matches, where women grappled each other or threw light distracting punches, these two opened with unleashing their full strength in the form of brutal punches.</p><p> </p><p>Samara dodged the first series of punches thrown by Ashix gracefully then seeing the asari hulk throw an over stretched punch Samara punched the vulnerable asari in the face following it up with a quick kick to the knee. Ashix bent down slightly then shifted her weight forward connecting her shoulder to Samara’s stomach to tackle her to the ground. Ashix slid up to sit on Samara’s stomach intent on dragging out the justicar’s humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix began trying to work Samra’s bra off but Samara knew that protecting her breasts wasn’t going to win her any victories so instead her hand darted to the unprotected cock to squeezing it tightly. Ashix moaned leaning her head back and grinning “Now we are talking justicar” Ashix slaps Samara’s face then climbs off of the justicar coming up with a new plan of action.</p><p> </p><p>Samara’s hands darted down to her bikini but she didn’t possess the strength to prevent her panties from being torn clean from her blue body. The justicar started to turn purple as her azure was put on full display for the galaxy to see. Samara’s hands darted down to cover her azure as her opponent laughed moving away and dangling Samara’s string panties in front of her. As an act of dominance Ashix takes the strings and ties them in a knot around her cock then flexes it for the justicar “Want them? Come get them.”</p><p> </p><p>Samara wanted to crush Ashix with her biotics and the expression was all over her face but all she could do was cover herself. The justicar made the move to start crawling backwards causing the destroyer to mock her getting on her hands and knees crawling towards Samara as if she was her prey. Samara’s back hit the glass and Ashix smiled wickedly then slammed her hands down taunting her “No where to run” She banged her hands down one more time then leapt at the justicar. Samara slid to the side and watched as Ashix’s face slammed into the glass wall.</p><p> </p><p>Samara wastes no time hooking her leg around the neck of the destroyer, both women rolling over onto their backs. The justicar tightly gripped her opponents’ cock and began to furiously jerk the steel beam of meat. It didn’t take long for the jerking to effect Ashix as her cock began to leak and drool precum all over the justicar’s hand. Soon the destroyer bucked her hips up like a bull trying to break free of the justicar’s hold on her.</p><p> </p><p>Samara couldn’t hold her grip long with the hulking asari acting like a bull and her hand slipped free from the cock. Even though her hand was free Samara couldn’t alleviate the pressure and began squeezing with her legs not caring if she would knock out or kill her opponent. Ashix acted quickly stabilizing her legs and using her arms to push herself up then lock them around Samara. Samra’s legs were the only thing keeping her from falling and the justicar began reaching, trying to grab onto something to soften her fall.</p><p> </p><p>The justicar wasn’t able to hold on long enough as Ashix dropped straight forward causing Samara to crash on the ground and the destroyers head to collide straight into Samara’s azure. Samara’s legs immediately loosened as the shock set into her back and she let out a loud pained cry as Ashix raised her head. The destroyer got on her knees quickly slide onto her opponent’s chest then sitting on the pillowy mountains of the justicar while also pinning the justicar’s arms with her legs. As Samara cried from the breast mashing, Ashix reached her hand down to Samara’s azure and began sliding four of her digits in and out horizontally to stretch out the justicar’s ancient love canal.</p><p> </p><p>The humiliated and disgraced justicar began to cry out and kick as the fingers painfully stretched her canal to a near width as to when she was giving birth. “Goddess you must have had kids in the past” Ashix said mockingly causing further shame to Samara. The destroyer shoves her entire hand inside of Samara wiggling it around inside of the screaming asari. Samara’s pain soon ended with the muscular hand retried and the rear end lifted from her chest, but Samara was soon swooped up by her neck and locked into Ashix’s strong arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmm this is a lovely position justicar.” Ashix raised her hand up to Samara’s face and smeared the soaked hand all across the face of the justicar “Mmm lick my hand clean or I will choke you out and fuck your brains out.”</p><p> </p><p>Samara raised her hands up trying to pull herself free or do something but couldn’t overpower the stronger asari. With her oxygen depleting, Samara had no choice but to begin licking the hand clean moving her tongue over the purple hand. The crowd began to laugh at the justicar as she submitted to the demands of her opponent causing Samara to turn purple across her body from the burning humiliation. Ashix pulled her hand away letting Samara free but slapping her down with her wet hand following it up with a lick to taste the justicar “I thought Justicar’s were skilled in all areas of combat? Guess those are just the comics”</p><p> </p><p>Samara gasped for air and held her chest standing up and turning to her opponent “If I could use my biotics bitch, I would show the true strength of a justicar.” Samara stood up as Ashix smirked setting her eyes on the justicar’s bra</p><p> </p><p>“Our people rely too much on their biotics and not enough on their own strength.” When the hulking asari finished her remark she broke out into a mad dash at the justicar. Samara leapt out of the way of the charging bull, but Ashix stopped close enough to turn quickly towards her opponent. When she did the herculean asari began moving closer to Samara backing the justicar into a corner and blocking her path when she tried to escape. Samara’s foot hit the glass and Ashix ran into Samara crushing the justicar against the glass in a violent crash that caused the thick glass panel to come loose and fall back shattering as it hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Neither women fell out, but Samara was completely lost in a dazed state of mind and stumbles forward as security works to keep people from jumping in the hole. Ashix took the chance to undo the bra strings then she tosses the bra through the barrier making it impossible for the justicar to retrieve it. When Samara comes to her senses, she covers her breasts and she feels the destroyer mount her from behind pressing her cock against the justicar’s sacred azure.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your chance justicar. Submit to a meld and I will ensure that you do not bear witness to your humiliation.” Samara thrust her head back into the nose of the dominate asari trying to break free. “Gah…You asked for it” with a powerful thrust Ashix shoved her entire length deep inside of Samara.</p><p> </p><p>The justicar let out an agonizing and ear-piercing scream as the steel rod slammed deep into her azure. This was a pain worse than anything the justicar felt in the past as the girth ripped her azure to a new size. The destroyer didn’t give Samara any time to adjust as she immediately began slamming her hips deep inside of azure. The cock head rams deep inside of the justicar’s womb stretching it to new shapes and sizes.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was cheering and taking pictures of the pounding, as with each thrust Samara was slammed into the ground and her bubbly ass wobbled. Ashix reached her hand around pulling the justicar up by her melons and mauling them brutally like she was a doll. Ashix kept spearing into Samara and the justicar cried out as the first load erupted deep inside of her womb right as the justicar’s began to clamp down on the cock.</p><p> </p><p>The justicar had felt like a bomb went off inside of her as her womb was nearly instantly filled with a tidal wave of cum. Samara felt a hand roughly grabbed the back of her neck and be pushed forward to a pane of glass with a camera in front of it. With Samara’s face pressed against the glass the galaxy could see every expression the justicar made as her azure wad destroyed “Ahhh your azure is so fucking wet. Feels soo good. You know you want to moan for the galaxy, I feel how wet you are and how your cunt is squeezing my cock”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix wrapped her arm around the justicar’s throat as the destroyer hammers into the justicar far harder than anything she has felt in her life “Goddess forgive me” was all the disgraced justicar can mutter as her azure was hammered.</p><p> </p><p>“It will take a miracle from Athame herself to fix this” Ashix laughed as her hips slammed deeper and deeper into the justicar. The cum inside of the justicar’s womb began to stir and leak from her azure drawing a loud laugh from the crowd. The justicar’s azure clamped down hard onto the horse cock and soon ejected a flood of her love juice and spunk.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you didn’t have it in you. Now take your punishment.” Samara nods her head and begins to cry out in pleasure for the entire galaxy now nothing more than a broken whore. Ashix unloaded her balls into the justicar’s womb this time the and the force pushed Samara forward harder into the glass. There was an audible pop as Ashix withdrew her cock and cum began to leak from the abused azure. As the spunk flooded from her azure, Ashix grabbed the justicar and pushed her down to the mat into the cum pile.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix put her foot on the back of the defeated asari’s head “Clean it” Samara groaned and began to lick up the gooey fluids on the ground. Samara licked the stains clean from the mat then was rolled over “Open wide justicar.” Ashix bent down and thrust deep inside of the justicar’s mouth. Samara’s jaw popped from the forceful entry and she nearly gaged but with the way Ashix began to thrust Samara barely had time to adjust to the girthy rod.</p><p> </p><p>“Gluuck Gluuck” Was the only sounds that escaped the justicar’s mouth who had no resistance left in her and obediently began to move her tongue around the phallus.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it…Work that tongue in circles…Swirl and suck…. Goddess this is incredible” Ashix commentated on the sucking and stopped moving her hips as Samara began to do the work for her. Samara’s eye shadow had begun to stream down the face as tears and sweat had finally caused the material to crack. The lewd and wet blowjob continued as Samara’s mouth went numb and drool leaked from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix let out a loud cry and finally her cock erupted like a volcano in Samara’s mouth filling it with the hot spunk that rested deep in her azure. The destroyer withdrew her cock and brought Samara up to her knees “Take a good look sluts. This is what awaits all of you when we clash. Asari, Human, Turian what ever you are.” Spunk began to ooze out of the justicar’s mouth as she stared forward blankly. “The destroyer is back and will conquer everyone this time to become the Grand Champion” She pushed the cumdrunk justicar forward turning to face the exit as Liara darted past her to retrieve her humiliated comrade.</p><p> </p><p>Samara laid motionless no matter how much Liara had shook her and tried to get the justicar’s attention. There wasn’t a single thought running through Samara’s mind as Liara lifted the justicar up with all the strength the doctor possessed and started to carry her out of the arena as Nira began her announcement “Run along good doctor and see you in two days. That concludes our tournament for tonight. Tune in next time for the new brackets” the speech became muffled as Liara broke past the curtain and went straight to the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>As Liara was dressing her comrade the door opens and an asari wearing a black dress enters holding a data pad and a credit chit “Good work tonight ladies. T’Soni this is for you and this for Samara” She hands the datapad to Liara and the chit with 10,000 credits to Samara. “Due to the damage done we have to do some repairs. Read your listing carefully slut” Liara growled as the disrespectful asari left the room and Liara did as instructed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Attention Amazons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations on your hard-fought victories today however we have to take a break while we repair the arena. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>New Rule: DON’T BREAK THE ARENA </em>
</p><p>
  <em>New brackets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liara T’Soni vs Amleru the Goddess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esia the Scat Goddess vs Zelara</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gina the Busty Milf vs Jane Shepard</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Illessa vs Ashix the Destroyer</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Liara gulped seeing her veteran opponent but nodded her head hoisting Samara over her shoulder and beginning to carry her out of the night club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Night of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>A Night of Passion</p><p>The moment Shepard left Afterlife she went straight home hobbling along still feeling the effects of her match even after resting for a few hours. When she made it to the safe house she locked herself in her room and collapsed on her bed. News had already began to circulate about Shepard’s match and she knew alliance heads would turn but as far as she was concerned she reported only to the council. When she first reported her mission status to the council they objected at first but Shepard swayed them saying her team was wanting to avoid war with the terminus systems.  </p><p>Shepard laid there spread out staring blankly at the ceiling of her room for hours just lost in her thoughts and trying to push out the nightmare she had. “Liara won…Maybe none of it will happen.” Was the thoughts running through Shepard’s head but the fear plagued her still as Samara still had to face Ashix. Shepard sat up and clicked on her TV and she was met with news broadcastings about her pornographic endeavor. Surprisingly the only one not talking about was Westerlund news but it mostly had to do with Liara’s threat. Shepard balled up shutting down the television and drifting off into a deep slumber.</p><p>In her sleep she found herself dreaming once again and she was moving in her name “Scream my name.” Shepard’s eyes opened and she was once again riding Isessa, this time however she couldn’t move and was being held in place by Isessa. The pain in her rectum hard returned but she found herself enjoying it rather than feeling any pain. She began crying out Isessa’s name before she was awoken by the cries of Liara barging in</p><p>“Shepard! Help” The first cries were a bit muffled and the commander shook her head slowly waking up from her wet dream “SHEPARD!” After the second cry for help Shepard realized she was no longer dreaming and leapt into action ignoring her drenched panties. When she arrived she saw Liara limping in with Samara over her shoulder “Goddess I am so sorry Shepard”</p><p>“What the fuck happened Liara?” Shepard said angrily as she looked down to the justicar who was still leaking cum. The sight of one of her friends being disgraced in such away made her want to throw her paragon values out the window and kill them all.</p><p>“Guuuhh…Shepard?”  Shepard froze hearing Samara gurgle out what had been haunting her dreams “I…I fuu..I Failed Shepard” Shepard shook her head and they both helped Samara up and into the justicar’s room. The commander ignored Samara’s apologies and laid the defeated matriarch down on her bed giving her all the attention in the room.</p><p>“No Samara. You didn’t fail…I failed you…I should have never asked this of you” Shepard pleaded with the justicar who had raised her hand placing it on Shepard’s cheek “Liara get me a rag. We need to clean her up” Liara nodded and rushed into the bathroom retrieving a cloth and wetting it to help Shepard clean the mess off of Samara.</p><p>“She…She was too strong Shepard. I couldn’t beat her” Shepard kept cleaning Samara wiping the cum off of her face “But…Her cock…It was amazing” Shepard froze at Samara’s lewd proclamation and shook her head regaining her focus.</p><p>“Just rest Samara…We will get you back to the Normandy tomorrow” The justicar nodded and drifted to sleep and as she did both women left the room and entered the living room sitting down “How did this happen to us?” Shepard said in disbelief.</p><p>Liara took in a deep breath then sighed “I don’t know Shepard”. The doctor hadn’t seen Shepard like this since Thessia fell and the commander had blamed herself for the planet succumbing to the reapers. “Shepard we need to train and prepare. We aren’t as ready as we thought we were”</p><p>“No Liara I—I don’t need any training. I beat one of their champions and they are making me fight a rookie. I can take this busty milf bitch” Shepard said with spite and a little hate in her voice as she was denying how desperate they were.</p><p>Liara protested the commander’s stubbornness “You barely beat her and look what happened. Shepard you need to prepare yourself for this. Rest today but you need to train tomorrow” Liara put her hands on Shepard’s shoulders and made the commander stare in her eyes.</p><p>Shepard rolled her eyes then looked down sighing “Maybe you are right… I…I will train with you tomorrow”</p><p>Liara pulled Shepard up and into a deep kiss “Don’t lose your fight Shepard. I have seen you like this before and you got right back on your feet. You always do.”</p><p>Shepard stared at Liara then leaned into her and kissed her deeply and lovingly but broke off “Did…Did we want to have that talk to tonight or…” Shepard trailed off quietly.</p><p>Liara shook her hand and put a finger on Shepard’s lips “Shhhh. I remember what I promised you….However” Shepard’s heart began to fall “I want us to put a pause on this…Its… We aren’t ourselves and are going to have to put this behind us. But when we leave here and win this tournament. I want us to spend a lot more time together.” She gave Shepard another kiss before stepping away. “I have always felt a connection between us and want to explore it with you in a less…Unconventional setting.”</p><p>Shepard stared at the asari having felt the same way about Liara since they had first met “Ahh Yes Liara…I have felt the same way…I..I want us to be together but…If that is how you feel and want to take it slow…Then yes lets take it slow. Go train and clear your mind.” Shepard was the one to kiss Liara this time and the young Asari this time but there was no rejection from Liara. The scientist retreated to her room and got changed out of her bikini and into a grey tank top and sweatpants. She completed her getup with a grey hoodie then left the sanctuary of her safe house.</p><p>----</p><p>Liara had felt guilty about lying to Shepard and hiding what she was really up to but with Samara black mailing her she didn’t have much of a choice. She made her way to the address she was given earlier in the day. Liara had felt that this would be the most discreet way of trying to explore her new feelings and was hopeful that she could convince Esia to keep this between them. Liara looked in awe as she arrived at the large hotel that the scat goddess had been staying at and entered the luxurious looking hotel. The moment she found herself in the lobby she brought up her Omnitool and sent a message to Esia.</p><p>Liara: <em>I decided to take your offer and arrived at your hotel.</em></p><p>Esia: <em>What are you wearing sexy?</em></p><p>Liara: <em>Why is that important?</em></p><p>Esia:<em> So I can tell them who to send up silly ;)</em></p><p>Liara had felt daft reading Esia’s response and took in a deep breath</p><p>Liara: <em>Grey hoodie and sweatpants.</em></p><p>Esia: <em>See you soon &lt;3 </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Liara exhaled and removed her hood not wanting to be mistaken for a gang member or hired gun. Liara looked around but didn’t make it far as a Batarian approached her “You T’Soni?” Liara nodded her head and the Batarian presented her with a key card that had the room number 69 on it. Liara shook her head seeing the number then headed to the elevator scanning the card. Her heart accelerated as the elevator ascended to the sixth floor knowing that once she entered the room there was no backing out.</p><p>When the bell rang the door slid open and Liara began her walk to the end of the hallway approaching the room. She held the card up and scanned it nervously causing the room light to go from red to green. “Last chance…Fuck it” Liara entered into the room expecting a pigsty but found a relatively clean room albeit with a few articles of clothing on the ground and luggage bags. The apartment was a small multiroom villa that seemed quite extensive for one person but she was the champion last year so they could have paid for it.</p><p>The main lounge was empty and as Liara searched she noticed on the small table in front of the couch there were several vials of pills, some of which had been left on the table almost as if in a rush. A door opened behind Liara and Esia stepped out wearing a tight leopard print singlet that barely covered her crotch and did little to hide her light purple areola “Well hello there. Excuse the pills…Unless you want to make our time more fun.” Liara stood there nervously and quiet as Esia approached her “I didn’t think you would pay me a visit. What changed your mind darling?”</p><p>Liara gulped as Esia put her hands on Liara’s waist forcing the doctor to meet her eyes before Liara finally spoke up “I… I never had the chances most… Most of our people had. I grew up sheltered and when I finally broke free I was dragged into war. I just want to feel….Feel like-“</p><p>“-Like a maiden?” Liara was quite surprised at how well Esia answered and nodded her head “Well you had your first taste earlier but… I think I can help you…But we need to get you out of this.” Esia pulled back Liara’s jacket and tossed it onto the floor “Normally we would both be high but I feel as though we need to ease you into this”  Esia leaned her head up giving Liara a deep kiss similar to what she and Shepard shared not too long ago.</p><p>***</p><p>“By the Goddess”</p><p>Was all Liara could repeat as the two asari’s hips grinded together in a fast-paced scissoring. The two women started slowly with simple kissing but it rapidly evolved into the two women clawing at each other for a semi dominate position. Esia had naturally won and had Liara’s leg propped over her shoulder as she rubbed their azures together like primal beasts in heat. “Ahhh fuuck yessss harder” Esia had reached a hand up squeezing the doctors breasts as she granted Liara’s request picking up her pace. The sheets of the bed had been coated in a mix of their sweat and sex juices but both asari could feel themselves edging to yet another climax as both of their vulva’s twitched with anticipation.</p><p>This time it was Esia who erupted first spraying Liara’s azure first but soon after Liara returned the favor and soon Esia collapsed forward right into Liara’s eager and hungry mouth. The two women kissed with a mix of fire and passion as they shared their climax together and continued their sex filled adventure. Liara’s hand rested on Esia’s ass as she used her weight to shift the pink asari onto her back then slide down kissing the woman all the way down.</p><p>When Liara reached the divine slit she gave it a long lick before latching her lips to her partners nub and sliding her index finger inside the slit. “Goddess you…You are a dirty little minx” Esia cries out leaning her head back bucking her hips upwards as her body began to shake. Liara soon slid her tongue off the nub and began to slide her tongue inside of the slit to match her finger. “Yesss Yesss Yesss….Gooddeess.. You’re tongue is amazing you little slut…If I could I would run off with you to Illium”</p><p>Liara moaned into the slit and kept licking picking up the speed of her finger before being rewarded for her performance. Esia’s body spasmed and she began to kick her legs as she came all over the doctors face. The wet and sticky syrup coated Liara’s face glistening in the light as the doctor rose up and slid kissing her way back up the pink asari’s body “Goddess…I have never felt this good before” Liara stopped at Esia’s breasts and began to suck on them slashing the erect nipples with her tongue.</p><p>“Mmmm you either have everyone fooled and are the biggest slut on your ship or you watch too much porn you little minx.” Esia pulled Liara up to her lips and both asari’s tongues began to wrestle for dominance and control of the kiss. Liara remained on top and began grinding her flared up azure on Esia’s leg but felt a pair of hands begin mauling her ass. Liara let out a muffled cry and Esia soon took control of the kiss from Liara slapping the blue ass when ever she would get close to overcoming the scat goddess.  Esia finally broke the kiss and then smiled as the young prothean doctor drooled onto the pornstars chest “Mmmm my turn” With a quick shift in her weight, Liara found herself underneath the pink asari who was turning around slowly inching her rears to Liara’s face.</p><p>The moment the divine starfish was in reach Liara’s tongue went straight to work diving straight in side. The scat queen had paused shivering at the quick move to begin pleasuring her and moaned “Mmmm getting an early taste I see.” She slides two digits into the doctor’s azure and begins to tease it slowly working her digits in a circle before sliding them in and out.</p><p>Liara let out a slutty moan buzzing her lips a little to stimulate the other asari’s anal canal as the fingers entered her azure. While Esia’s ass had been mostly made of Silicon, Esia still had great control of the muscles inside and began to flex them twerking on the doctors face as Liara speed up. Liara went a step further to try and reestablish her dominance by pressing her face up further into the divine canyon and lifting Esia up more to an angle so Liara was more upright in their sixty-nine position.</p><p>Esia caught onto this and gave Liara’s vulva a nice long lick before speeding up the pace of sliding her fingers in and out of her. Both women had already shared several orgasms together in their primal mating spree but both women were growing exhausted from the two hour long sexual session. Liara felt Eisa’s body spasm and felt the lips detach from her blue nub “Goddess…Fuuck…Em Emm…Emm” Esia struggled to say the magic words but Liara slapped her ass and broke from her anus</p><p>“<em>Embrace Eternity” </em>Liara screamed out then latched her lips to the sphincter as both women’s minds joined as one and both women felt a wave of lust overtake them. They both resumed pleasuring the organs they had been pleasuring finally reaching another explosive climax. Liara was the first to erupt and let out a loud scream squirting on not only Esia’s face but the bed as well. It took Liara another minute to finally bring the scat queen to her orgasm but as she did the scat queen let out a gas release into Liara’s mouth.</p><p>At first Liara wanted to gag but as the fecal gas rested in her mouth and tongue she just moaned more savoring this new taste. The meld the two women shared ended and they both collapsed with Liara’s arms resting on the back of Esia’s knees and Esia propped her head on Liara’s pubic mound “By the goddess…I… Why…This is what I have been missing on” was all Liara could say as Esia nodded.</p><p>“And much more than that…. Just wait till you have a cock in here” She rubbed Liara’s vulva “MMmm I won’t fuck you like a man. Amleru might but Ashix will definitely fuck you until you are a doe eyed husk.” The queen licked Liara’s clit again before turning her body to where she could face Liara. She smiled kissing Liara on her lips then sliding down to rest her head over Liara’s heart “Mmm So why did you do this?”</p><p>Liara squirmed getting comfortable as she place a hand on Esia’s back “Wha…What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know what I mean silly” Esia sat up on Liara’s stomach and looked down to her “Why come here and have sex with a total stranger like me? Was it because you weren’t getting any at the club? Or was there something else?”</p><p>Liara frowned a bit looking up to the pink asari “I still haven’t figured it out I… I guess you were the first one that… That spiked my curiosity and I…Well there is someone else I like but…After being with you I don’t know how I feel about anything right now”</p><p>Esia giggled and ran her hand to Liara’s cheek pinching it a little “MMmm I love women in open relationships like that. Commitment is soooo overrated and I am glad most Asari see it that way. Humans are the worst about it with their ‘<em>Till death do us part’</em> nonsense.” Esia lets go of Liara’s cheek then leans down kissing the asari’s breast “Mmm stay with me tonight. I want to do this again tomorrow”</p><p>Liara shook her head and returned the kiss to the crest of her lover “Shepard doesn’t even know I am here…She thinks I am at the gym” Esia begins to laugh a little and Liara also chuckles “Guess it was a bad excuse”</p><p>“You think? Be honest with her when she asks why you smell like a hooker. Tell her you went to rock someone’s world and be a true maiden.” Liara frowned at the thought of lying to Shepard and Esia quickly picked up on that “Wait…No way…You can’t actually be in a relationship with Shepard. Oh goddess please tell me its true” Liara blushed and shook her head looking like she wanted to cry</p><p>“No…NO it isn’t like that I…Goddess this was a mistake I.” Liara tries getting up but Esia pins her down “Wh—What are you doing?” Liara didn’t want to react with violence quickly but would at a moment’s notice</p><p>“Don’t be ashamed for taking care of your needs Liara. You can’t be tied to one person for your entire life.” Esia leans down kissing her neck causing Liara to squirm a little “Just…Don’t lie to her…Don’t live her life live yours.” She let’s Liara go and slides to doctor’s side. Liara remains quiet and lays there letting the pink asari move against her and cuddle up with her.</p><p>“Maybe you are right… Goddess I… I had an amazing time Esia… Maybe we can…Do this again after the tournament.” Esia sat up and smiled at the young doctor “But…I want to be with Shepard as well…. But if she is okay with it…Then yes I will see you”</p><p>“Mmmm good enough…But if you beat Amleru and we clash, I am not going to take it easy on you” Liara tenses up a little bit hearing this “Mmm I will enjoy dominating your divine body” She slaps Liara’s breasts lightly letting out an evil giggle but Liara just moans nodding her head</p><p>“Mmm well I won’t be losing to you that easily.” Liara winks at Esia and kisses the pink asari’s crest “and if I win then I will give you a taste of your own medicine”</p><p>“Ohhh that’s an interesting threat. Sure you could keep up with the scat goddess?” Liara remains tense underneath Esia “Mmmm keep that fighting spirit up dear.” Esia leans down and whispers “Mmm but I won’t be too rough on someone who I have a crush on”</p><p>Liara wiggles some more underneath Esia then pleads. “I…If you beat me then just a little..Please…Please don’t make me eat that much.”</p><p>“You are so sexy when you beg” Esia lets go of Liara’s arms then slid down back to Liara’s azure and went back to pleasuring the doctor with her tongue.</p><p>----</p><p>Shepard sat down watching her fight with Isessa for the fourth time that night. The commander had sat there in her N7 hoodie and black panties tightly holding a pillow for comfort.</p><p>It was a sight to behold and had made galactic news causing her to apologize for her actions but she explained to the council she had no choice in the matter and her mission would require much more from her than what happened that day. The council only told her they would review her status after the mission had been completed and that sent Shepard over the edge with anger.</p><p>After everything she had done for the galaxy this is what would be her downfall. But Shepard wasn’t going to let it happen and would fight the council every step of the way. The explosive climax of Shepard’s victory happened then the camera zoomed in on her gaped anus but the vidscreen was shut off. The commander jumped and turned her head seeing the justicar standing in the doorway completely naked “You shouldn’t torment yourself commander”</p><p>The spectre was surprised by the naked Asari in her doorway and felt a little nervous as she herself wasn’t wearing much either “Ah..Umm…Samara could you at least put some clothes on? Glad to see you up but it’s a little awkward” Samara ignored what the commander said and walked up sitting on the commander’s bed</p><p>“No Shepard…I want to confess my feelings for you. I haven’t obeyed the code since we first met and today has made me realize that I shouldn’t base my life around something I don’t obey. We are destined to be together” Samara moves closer pressing her body right up against Shepard’s letting her breasts hang close to the commander’s body “You deserve a true warrior as your partner Shepard.”</p><p>Shepard shivered as Samara pressed herself close to the commander, but Shepard remained quiet even as Samara pressed her lips against the commander’s. Shepard returned the soft kiss back to Samara kissing her softly but stops midway through “Samara…I can’t…Me and Liara we…I don’t know how she feels about me truly, but I love her... I can’t do this to her” The salty taste of Ashix’s cum still rested on Samara’s tongue and Samara pulled back rolling her eyes</p><p>“She doesn’t care about you the way I do. She promised to be with you tonight and where is she? Off with some harlot exploring what it is like to be a maiden.” Samara kisses Shepard again this time the justicar is rougher and has more passion in her kiss with Shepard. Shepard wanted to deny it and push the justicar off of her but the idea of spending all night at the gym was outlandish, especially for Liara. “Don’t think about her and focus on me.”</p><p>“Samara what is going on… Please tell me. Did they drug you?” Shepard needed a way out and was fearful Liara could walk in at any second to see the naked Asari with Shepard. Samara ignores Shepard grabbing the zipper only to be met with Shepard’s hand. “Please Samara…Tell me what is going on with you”</p><p>Samara growls a little bit “That little minx is using this tournament to get off and satisfy herself. She isn’t in it for the mission she is in it for herself” Shepard shook her head and brought up her omnitool tapping it a few times to have it ping Liara’s omnitool with the squad locator. Then the truth hit Shepard like a krogan charge. Liara was no where near any gym nearby and was instead at a hotel. “I told you she didn’t have the best intentions in mind. She needs to be punished”</p><p>Shepard remained silent and broken as Samara resumed unzipping her hoodie and opening up the commander’s bare chest. Shepard couldn’t believe Liara had left to be with someone else but it was hard to deny what she had seen. Samara pressed her lips against Shepard’s and slid her hand to cup the commander’s breast. Shepard felt a light squeeze followed by a kiss that she didn’t fight the justicar’s advances any more and let Samara take full control. Samara broke from the commander’s lips and leaned to nibble the commander’s ear “That’s it Shepard… Let me help you”</p><p>The justicar moved back to the commander’s lips and they finally parted letting Samara’s tongue invade Shepard’s mouth. Samara continued to kiss Shepard’s mouth as she pulled the jacket off and pressed her breasts against the commander’s. Shepard slumps back into her bed as Samara breaks from the commander’s mouth then slides down to peel off the commander’s panties to reveal the still gapping anus “Isessa sure did a number on you.” Samara stared at the gaped hole briefly before latching her lips to the commander’s moist slit.</p><p>Samara was more skilled than what Shepard previously could have imagined as a finger was brought up to tease her nub while the asari tongue roamed in her nether region. Shepard reached down to hold Samara’s head in place not wanting the pleasure to end coming from Samra’s skilled tonguing. Samara quickly picks up the pace then slows down almost as if she was trying to torment and please the commander at the same time.</p><p>“Ahh fuuck…Samara…I..Let me fucking…Ahh I need to cum…Please” Samara chuckled from the human’s begging but didn’t relent as she slowed down to an agonizing pace for Shepard. The commander’s entire body spasmed as the licking slowed down to the grind and the commander tried to hump the justicar’s face. Samara froze Shepard in place with her biotics and the commander whimpered as the justicar kept going but she picked up her pace. The commander remained frozen being teased for a minute before being released she climaxed over the justicar’s face.</p><p>Samara moaned a little kissing Shepard’s vulva a few times before giving it a lick “Mmmm you are quite easy to please. Lets build your endurance a little more” Samara moans a little licking the commander’s sex a little more before sliding down and licking the gapping hole.</p><p>Shepard tightly clenches the side of the bed as Samara began licking her sphincter and Shepard was quick to respond. “NOOoo. Not there…Stop, it hurts.” Samara ignored the words of the commander and kept licking Shepard’s anus scooping the cum out. Shepard grabbed Samara’s head and squeezed the sensitive tendrils “I Said not there!” Shepard shoved Samara to the ground and panted as Samara rolled over then pushed herself up. Samara was dazed and stumbling a little as Shepard stood there looking over the justicar “I…I am sorry Samara.. I-“</p><p>“No Shepard…Forgive me. You had asked me to stop and I didn’t. You have no need to be sorry.” Samara lowered her head in shame and Shepard sighed walking up, cupping the justicar’s cheek</p><p>“I shouldn’t have grabbed you there…It was just…reflexes… I need to be alone. If Liara gets back before me don’t say anything. I will talk to her myself” Shepard discards her jacket and starts to get dressed in some clothes putting on a different hoodie and covering her face with a mask. “Hold down the fort Samara…I am going for a drink” with that Shepard left the house.</p><p>----</p><p>Shepard wandered the grimy and packed streets of Omega and went straight to the upper section of afterlife which much to her surprise had been rented out by the tournament. Being a contestant, Shepard was let in and she immediately went to the bar grabbing a drink for herself and moving to the private VIP area that she met Morinth at. She looked around spotting several of the defeated contestants as well as the victors all partying away.</p><p>“Wearing a hood and face mask isn’t going to hide you Shepard” Shepard jumped a little to see the woman she narrowly defeated earlier standing over her wearing a long purple dress. The woman sat right next to Shepard and scooted in closer to the commander “Now what is it you are doing here Shepard? Doesn’t seem like your kind of place”</p><p>The commander had frequented the middle section of Afterlife during her fight against the collectors but since it was closed Shepard had to settle for the upper section “Afterlife has some damn good drinks. Thought this place would have been reserved for the winners but apparently they will let anyone in here” Shepard was quick to fire at Isessa but didn’t want to push her luck to hard as she was still an outsider here.</p><p>“That was a cleaver trick you pulled and sure you won…But you aren’t a champion nor any kind of victor.” She grins pushing in closer to Shepard “Next time I won’t go easy on you”</p><p>“There won’t be a next time for me and you…You lost and are out of the tournament” Shepard struck a cord on the teal asari and Shepard continued to calmly berate the asari “I am here on important galactic business and I can’t have you inter-“</p><p>“I don’t care why you are here bitch. I was going to leave well enough alone, but I am not done with you” Isessa went to grab Shepard but was grabbed from behind and yanked out from her place. When Shepard looked up, she saw the hulking destroyer holding Isessa by the back of her head “Ashix what the hell?!”</p><p>“You know the rules. Even if we lose we cannot attack the people we lost to especially while the tournament is ongoing.” Isessa grumbled and Ashix squeezed her neck harder “You want to fight her again you have a rematch you can use. Now leave” She easily tosses the other asari to the ground and Isessa has a wicked grin on her face</p><p>“You’re right I do. See you around bitch” Isessa scurries off as Shepard is left confused at why Ashix had all of a sudden came to her rescue.</p><p>“I could have taken her down easily…Why the hell did you do that anyways?” Shepard was trying to keep herself calm and collected on the outside but deep down she was terrified of the woman in front of her and the prospect of having to face Isessa again.</p><p>“Because Commander this is what I like doing and I don’t want to see the people fucking this up. Think of me as a backstage enforcer to keep everyone in check.” Ashix sits down across from the commander staring and watching the commander. Shepard turned her attention to the hulking asari who was wearing a black suit traditionally worn by men on the citadel for formal events “Samara said you were on a mission. Now I am curious as to what your intentions really are” Shepard frowns a little and looking displeased that someone was aware of their mission especially someone who might have a closer ear to the twins.</p><p>“Well I guess everyone has figured it out…A few weeks ago a tactical nuke was stolen from an alliance cargo ship heading to the citadel for dismantling. The ships that took it were tagged and traced back to the black nova. Given the Nova’s hatred toward the Thessian government both the Alliance and Asari government sent me here. It’s a black book mission so only a handful know about it” Shepard was as calm as she could be when explaining the mission to Ashix.</p><p>Ashix sat there in disbelief before she nodded her head “Well. I see why this is important to you and why the rules to the tournament have changed… But I am not going to let you win Shepard. I know you are a paragon of justice and prefer to do everything you can without using violence. Although I could be persuaded to help you when I win. If I was satisfied, I could even get that nuke for you.” Shepard slammed her hand on the table then shook her head</p><p>“Samara and Liara are off the fucking table-“</p><p>“I don’t want them I want you” Shepard froze showing fear for the first time to anyone and Ashix grinned. The destroyer rose from her seat and moved next to Shepard just like Isessa had done just a few minutes before “The only one from the Normandy who has ever interested me is you” Ashix kissed the commander’s cheek leaving a black lip print on Shepard’s pale skin. “Submit to me and not only will you have the time of your life but I will also help you with your mission” Ashix looked up and grinned “Think about it and maybe talk to your friend who just showed up.” Shepard quickly turned and saw Liara causing her jaw to drop.</p><p>Not only had Liara came to the club with Esia, the innocent and shy doctor had completely shredded the image and was wearing a black mesh dress that had two solid pieces to cover her breasts and her azure. Liara was also wearing a heavy layer of make up that shined when she gave Esia a deep kiss and began dancing with the pink Asari who was wearing something similar. Shepard could only stare in awe at Liara began to flirt with the other women moving really close and even making out with some of them.</p><p>Shepard pulled her mask up and went to escape before her omnitool beeped. She saw everyone getting the same notification before they all looked down at the same time and when Shepard saw the message her heart sank to new depths.</p><p>
  <em>Attention Amazons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due to a requested Rematch the brackets have been updated</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liara T’Soni vs Amleru the Goddess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esia the Scat Goddess vs Zelara</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gina the Busty Milf vs Goddess M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Illessa vs Ashix the Destroyer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane Shepard vs Isessa the Anal Anhilator</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Liara T'Soni vs Amleru The Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will post the next chapter Later today but is up on my Hentai Foundry page. I want to edit it to fit better on this website due to both sites having different formatting and text options. </p><p>Will post it as soon as its ready.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>Liara T'Soni vs Amleru The Goddess</p><p> </p><p>Following the announcement of her rematch Shepard had fled the nightclub in terror not even letting Liara know she was there. Liara continued to party her way around enjoying her time with Esia fully exploring her maidenhood with alcohol and hallex. Liara had spotted her opponent and winked at her in a hazy state high from the drugs but the doctor could still function as she kept kiss Esia and other women that had been invited to the club.</p><p>The night had night climaxed with Liara getting on stage with one of the dancers and removing her clothes to match the stripper’s nakedness. The bouncers would normally have thrown Liara off the stage but they were treated to a show as Liara began to kiss the dancer and grind against her body in a seductive manner. The women watching cheered for the maiden as she went down on the stripper and began eating out the azure while the dancer moved her hips across Liara’s face.</p><p>Liara continued to please the asari dancer who bucked her hips wildly in the blue asari’s face before finally climaxing all over it. The doctor was brought up into a deep kiss but she felt something slide into her mouth but had no choice but to swallow. It was yet another hallex pill but this time instead of experiencing a rush of pleasure, Liara’s vision blurred and the night faded away from the maiden.</p><p>Liara awoke groggy in Esia’s apartment on the bed naked and alone with a throbbing headache. The maiden stumbled into the bathroom turning the lights as dim as they would go while maintaining visibility to look at the damage that might had been done. Thankfully, all that was on Liara’s face was a few purple lipstick marks and a glittery heart that had been stamped onto her face. The maiden had smiled a little bit as she stepped out of the restroom to see Esia who was entering the bedroom naked “Mmm hello you little devil. Never thought I could meet a maiden that was in a deep state of denial” Esia kept walking and sat down on the bed in front of Liara.</p><p>Liara had blushed from the comment and walked forward to Esia placing her hands on her shoulder and kissing her crest “Thank you…I never thought I could have that much fun. As much as I want to stay I need to check in on Shepard and Samara.” The pink asari frowns a little but Liara gives her another kiss “But I promise I will talk to Shepard about this and see if we can work something out.” The promise caused the frown to disappear from Esia’s face and shift to a slight grin.</p><p>“Mmm lets hope she says yes. Come back again and I can train you to fight Amleru. She will be tough and I want you ready.” The blue asari only nodded her head.</p><p>“I can’t promise that but we will see” With that Liara collected her clothes dressing herself and leaving the hotel suite without bothering to shower. When she arrived in the elevator she tried to think back on what exactly happened but kept drawing blanks. The maiden consulted her omnitool and found a tidal wave of exotic images of her with various strippers, even performing on stage herself.</p><p>The doctor quickly encrypted the files on her omnitool then started to speed her way to the safehouse. When she arrived back at the safe house, she found Samara confronting Shepard and the maiden seemed confused at first until she checked through the updated listings.</p><p>When Liara saw it she moved to Shepard’s side to confront her as well as the commander just sat there staring blankly unsure of what to do. Shepard had spent most of her day like this until both Asari forced her to get up and exercise with Liara to keep their bodies in top condition as well as work on the endurance. When morning arrived Shepard slowly exited her room in her long coat to cover up her bikini.</p><p>The commander was sluggish and moved slowly through the safe house refusing to eat anything and barely reacting to Samara placing a kiss on her cheek as they left for Afterlife. The justicar remained at the house spotting a hint of jealousy from Liara but neither asari said anything. Along the way to Afterlife, Liara had pulled the sluggish commander to the side “Shepard…Goddess I don’t know what is going on inside you but you need to be strong for us. I don’t know if I can beat this woman so you are going to have to be strong for all of us so this mission can continue.”</p><p>The commander was taken aback from Liara’s encouraging words then sighed “You’re right…. I am just not in my element and scared shitless… I wasn’t even this nervous when I lead the final charge against the reapers… Just…Go on…I will get myself together and meet you there” Liara shook her head</p><p>“No. You aren’t waiting behind Shepard…You are Commander Shepard. You can beat this woman…Show her no mercy and make sure she regrets it.” Shepard nods her head agreeing with the asari’s words but still seeming a little unmotivated. Liara took Shepard’s hand and began to lead her to Afterlife forcefully ignoring any objections from the commander. Upon arriving and checking in they see that the mood of the arena had changed.</p><p>The green glow that had illuminated the room on the first day had shifted to blue and the technicians were still calibrating the new lights to set the right tone. The panel had been replaced but new additions had been made to the arena in the form of glass interwoven bars that added a layer of protection in front of the glass to prevent another breakout.</p><p>The two women made their way back and Shepard’s mood had shifted as she collected herself and put on the face of a serious competitor who was ready to take on the galaxy. Shepard was still terrified deep down, but knew that if she could knock out Isessa then she would be able to take home some form of victory. When the women arrived in the locker room it was less packed as before but both Amleru and Isessa were together muttering amongst themselves watching the rookies enter the room. They shook hands on something then parted ways as Liara hung her coat in her locker putting Shepard’s in there as well.</p><p>Shepard was aghast at the radical change in Liara’s outfit and her eyes roamed over the new outfit in awe. Instead of the one-piece bikini, Liara had switched to a black two-piece bikini that had cut outs over her breasts but just barely covered her areola. The bottoms that the asari chose had just a bare strip that was wide enough to cover her azure and nothing else leaving plenty of blue skin exposed. Shepard shook her head trying to stop herself from ogling further “Wow…Wha…What inspired this?”</p><p>Liara giggled a little then placed a kiss on Shepard’s lips. “Mmmm well lets just say I had a little incursion the other night and I really liked it” She didn’t bother asking for Shepard’s input but instead planted another kiss on the commander’s lips in front of everyone causing a few catcalls. Liara no longer wanted to hide her affection for Shepard and the two women made their way to a bench sitting down together.</p><p>After the display of affection, the locker room went back to casual chat until the door opened up and Nassa entered the room with a few of her guards. “Welcome to day two ladies. As you can see we have reinforced the arena, but if any of you sluts break it again then your naked asses are being handed to the crowd. Shepard, Isessa front and center.” The commander gulped walking forward and standing next to her opponent as Nassa looked a little pissed “I am not even going to express how pissed I had to rebook everything Isessa just so you could have another go but you aren’t getting back in the brackets. Clean fight as usual and you two are up last. T’Soni and Amleru you’re on in thirty.”</p><p>Isessa looked a little pissed she had no opportunity of coming back but she stepped back nodding as the locker room resumed the chatter. Esia was the last to enter the room and she went straight to Liara and gave the blue asari a pop on her ass. “Well I see where my swimsuit went” Liara’s face turned purple as Esia placed an arm around Liara’s hip before Shepard had returned to Liara’s side catching the two asari.. “Oh goddess… Shepard…I Umm…Well this is awkward.”</p><p>Shepard looks a little down but shakes her head “Its fine. I saw you two at afterlife the other night and…Well I am happy for you two” both women stay frozen in place and Esia speaks up first breaking the awkward silence.</p><p>“Oh wow this just got worse… Um listen… I wasn’t aware of how you two truly were until Liara showed me in a meld… But she is struggling with her feelings Shepard and is undergoing a bit of a change.” Liara continued to burn with embarrassment and sat back down squirming in place as the two women continued to talk rather quietly “Please understand that she does love you…More than what you might know”</p><p>Shepard continued to stay calm and sighed “Its fine…We can work it out” Liara looked up to Shepard, confused at what the commander had said “But understand this. Stay away from my girl until we can work everything out” Shepard’s tone was dead serious and was her usual dominate tone she had with the council.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am Commander. Good luck in your matches” She bounces a little as she skips away to get ready for her match and Shepard sits next to Liara placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I am sorry I wasn’t trying to spy I swear Liara…If you want to give us a shot I am willing to take it. But I need some honesty from you” Shepard’s tone had undergone a drastic shift to more comforting and caring.</p><p>“I am sorry Shepard….I did sleep with her but…I want more… Not only from you but from others as well Shepard.” Shepard nods her head and then ponders the idea “We could practice a little bit of polygamy as humans call it…. Its common amongst Asari and even my father confessed to it but she still loved my Mother”</p><p>Shepard knew the stories Atheyta told all to well from her blunt nature “Alright…Lets discuss this after…You need to focus for now.” Liara looked up to Shepard a little confused as the roles had suddenly switched from when they were on their way to the arena. The doctor nodded her head and then started to recompose herself as she waited for her match with some anticipation. The minutes flew by and finally the buzzer sounded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Liara T’Soni and Amleru report to the Arena</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liara let her opponent head out before her turning to Shepard giving her a reassuring nod before standing up and following her opponent outside. The walk felt longer this time as she was facing someone she had never encountered before but the doctor had the same levels of confidence as she did when she fought the reporter. When she came out to the arena she saw the full scale of the renovations that had been implemented to ensure there won’t be anymore breakouts.</p><p>The glass bars were much thicker than she had saw and could easily be used to trap an opponent or be used for a quick escape. Amleru was standing in her corner oiling herself up, and keeping in line with her first match, Liara followed suit and started lathering herself in the oil knowing she could use this to her advantage. The maiden’s hand ran along her body rubbing over her sensitive creases and breasts. When the two ladies finished coating themselves up the lights shined on the two asari as they approached each other slowly and when they reached each other they both went for each other’s throats.</p><p>The two women locked up, wrestling each other for control trying to peal the other ones hands back to leverage but neither one could get a solid grip due to the others oil. The lock was broken when Amleru slid down going for Liara’s knees and pulling the asari down to the ground in a swift motion. Liara’s head clashed with the ground harshly stunning her as Amleru wasted no time peeling Liara’s swimsuit to the side and working her magic fingers.</p><p>Liara’s body spasmed as her fingers began working the moist slit and the asari goddess grinned bring her other hand to Liara’s clit “Ohhh a virgin. Virgin maidens are the best” The goddess had a sweet and seductive voice as she worked Liara’s azure but Liara was quick to bring her feet up and kick the asari milf away. The doctor rolled back onto her knees looking up at the goddess who was already on her feet and closing the distance between the two asari.</p><p>Liara caught the woman and grabbed her arm stretching it out word and wrapping her legs around the woman’s back causing Liara to land on her back and Amleru on her chest. Once the hold was locked in Liara sat forward pulling the strings of the pink bikini and making quick work using a trick Esia showed her the other night. Amleru was furious and slid out of Liara’s hold using the oil as lubrication but it couldn’t save the asari’s top. The matriarch’s large globes hung free and she growled as she set her eyes on exposing Liara’s similarly sized chest.</p><p>Both women crawled on the ground like felines looking for an opportunity to attack each but Liara wasn’t fast enough to stop the matriarch and the maiden found herself on her back with the Matriarch straddling her. Liara was stuck underneath the goddess and the maiden’s eyes widened when she felt a hand grab the back of her head “Mmmm you missed a spot on your face dear. Let me help” In a swift motion, Liara’s face was thrust forward in between the large melons, but the matriarch wasn’t satisfied and began to shake them with Liara’s face still planted firmly between them. The crowd was livid as the doctor struggled to break free and when she did she felt the straps covering her nipples be pulled to the side so the galaxy could see them once again.</p><p>Liara’s face was shining bright with her makeup smeared all over her face from the oil breaking the lining and causing it to trail. The dark purple eyeshadow trailed down Liara’s face as she rolled over and found Amleru’s fingers darting deep inside of her azure again. This time, Amleru rolled onto Liara’s back and bent the maiden’s leg, hooking it underneath her arm with her free hand working Liara’s azure. Liara began to cry out as she flailed around from the deep fingering trying to hold back but her body betrayed her and began to submit to the fingering.</p><p>Liara was moaning in pleasure as the matriarch’s fingers assaulted her azure relentlessly, feebly trying to break her leg free from the hold. Her azure was burning and Liara cried out as the fingers burrowed deep inside of her brought her to the edge of her climax “Gooddess nooooooo”  This was it Liara was about to be defeated and orgasm in front of the entire galaxy. Then she felt the fingers withdraw and time slowed for Liara as she knew that she could erupt at any moment.</p><p>Instead the weight from her back and the maiden was dropped to the ground again as her opponent left her on the ground. Liara was still focused on her orgasm and her concentration was finally broken when her azure started to freeze “You’re not cumming that easily slut. I have three more bottles for you” Liara cried out as the burning itch in her azure was extinguished from a bottle of ice-cold water being poured directly onto her snatch. The maiden rolled onto her stomach and as she began crawling away Amleru who had thrown the bottle to the side and began stalking the weakened maiden. “Where are you going? Oh, you want to get closer to the crowd? Why didn’t you say so, here let me help.”</p><p>Liara feels a hand grab her tendrils then haul her to the bars of that had been installed to the windows separating the animals of the crowd and the fighters. Liara held the back of her head as her body was pressed against the bars and both of her breasts were forced through. Amleru roughly slammed the maiden’s face into the bars several times sending Liara into a severely dazed state. The matriarch removed her own string bikini and used it to tie Liara’s to the bar’s above her head.</p><p>The maiden was still seeing stars even when the matriarch knelt down and began to lick Liara’s itching azure. Liara let out a loud pleasured moan for everyone pulling at the restraints but also unintentionally giving the crowd a show with her breasts bouncing the entire time. Amleru slapped Liara’s ass several times as her tongue buried itself deep inside Liara’s untouched love canal intent on driving the maiden mad with the need to climax wanting to make the maiden beg for release in front of everyone.</p><p>Liara began kicking her feet as her orgasm built back up much quicker this time and just like before right as she was about to cry and her mouth took the shape of an O the pleasure ceased before it she could have her release. The strings holding her up were undone causing the maiden to fall on her back with her body twitching in need. Another wave of ice water was dumped onto her azure, causing the orgasm to fade away. “You aren’t cumming until you beg the goddess like a good slut” She placed her foot on Liara’s stomach twisting it several times causing the poor maiden to cry out.</p><p>The matriarch ran her foot across Liara’s midsection and up to her mouth pressing the sweaty and oily toes to the maiden’s nostrils. Liara gagged from the smell and turned her head to the side trying to escape the matriarchs foot but never seeming to get away long enough. The humiliation soon ended and Amleru moved her body over rotating her hips over Liara then slowly lowering herself down to sit on Liara’s face. The maiden was trapped under the matriarch and couldn’t escape so she resulted to the only thing she knew could work.</p><p>Liara’s put her tongue to quick work on the matriarch’s ass causing the horny matriarch to cry out in pleasure “Oh got an anal fixation huh? Goddess you are a closet slut” she shook her ass on Liara’s face a little before going to stand up only to have Liara lock her arms around the matriarch’s legs to where she couldn’t move. “Oh want to play this game then huh? Then lets play”</p><p>The matriarch’s fingers darted back down to Liara’s azure which causes the maiden to break her lock and slow her licking down as her body could only focus on the burning need to release the built-up orgasm. The matriarch’s fingers were slow, denying the maiden the sweet release she desired, and she knew that the maiden was growing weaker. Amleru felt Liara fading away and stopped fingering her and began to rise up but as she did, Liara quickly lifted her legs up underneath the matriarch’s arms and used her momentum to roll the woman forward.</p><p>The maiden was now in control of the hold and slid her tongue down to begin eating out the matriarch’s azure. Amleru was in a short panic as she felt two fingers enter her wet snatch working quickly to bring her to an orgasm. The goddess quickly reached her head up and began licking Liara’s azure to try bringing the maiden to a quick orgasm. Amleru wanted to drag this out as long as she could but knew that the doctor wasn’t going to give her the chance she wanted.</p><p>Both asari were hard at work licking each other’s azures trying to bring the other to orgasm first and both of their bodies betrayed them. Liara’s azure was leaking all over the matriarch’s face tightly squeezing the life out of the purple tongue while Amleru’s azure was holding onto Liara’s fingers for dear life. The climax’s finally came with Amleru squirting all over Liara’s face but right as she began Liara also started to squirt onto the goddess’s face. Both asari warriors collapsed the moment the fluids had finished ejecting from their body, with Liara laying beside Amleru face down and Amleru laying face up.</p><p>There was a brief moment of pause before an announcement was made. “After reviewing the finish Dr. T’Soni had her orgasm second. Liara T’Soni is the victor” Liara’s eyes widened as she was declared the victor of the match. The maiden pushed herself to her feet getting a surge of energy from hearing her announcement. Liara walked over to Amleru pressing her foot down onto the matriarch’s stomach posing for her victory then she looked down to her defeated opponent.</p><p>“Get ready for pay back slut.” She turned her head and looked to a referee “Get me a fucking 10 inch strap on” Amleru’s eyes widened as the maiden hauled the matriarch to her feet and pushing the older asari to the bars, using the bra straps to tie the matriarchs hands together. Liara pulled Amleru’s hips outward slapping the blue ass harshly, as the strap on was presented to her. The maiden slides the harness on then slaps the orange rubber cock off of the matriarch’s azure several times enticing the crowd more to cheer her on then lined herself up with the matriarch’s hungry azure.</p><p>Liara slammed her hips forward into the matriarch’s azure pushing the orange phallus deep inside drawing an erotic moan from Amleru who’s head leaned back. The self-proclaimed goddess was leaking like a common whore would and her melons bounced with each harsh thrust from the maiden. Liara leant forward and held the back of Amleru’s head so she was forced to look into the camera “Go on slut scream for the galaxy. Worship a real goddess” the matriarch merely smiled from Liara’s feign attempt to dominate the goddess. The matriarch obliged the weak maiden and began to scream in pleasure as she also grinded her hips back on Liara.</p><p>“Ahhhh I love it when maiden’s try to take control from their elders.” Liara used her biotics to spank the goddess and causing the matriarch let out another erotic scream “Ahhh Fuck. That’s it…Keep fucking me” Liara’s eyes fluttered in shock but kept pounding in deep into the moaning matriarch. The maiden started to move her hips faster into the matriarch doing her best to give the appearance she was in control and not Amleru. It wasn’t long before the matriarch climaxed all over the orange cock and that’s when Liara pulled the restraints off of Amleru and threw her onto the ground.</p><p>Liara kicked off the strap-on and tossed it to the side as she picked up the matriarchs leg and lowered herself down to the matriarch’s azure. Both asari began moaning as Liara began grinding her hips rubbing her azure against the matriarch’s but Amleru realized Liara wasn’t going to be able to keep it up. “MMmm let me take control and show you how to get an Asari off.” The maiden hesitated at first but knew she didn’t have the endurance, so she leant back, relieving the pressure off of the matriarch.</p><p>Both asari were on their back slamming their vulva’s together sliding around as the oil and sweat made having a grip on the ground impossible. Amleru flexed her leg up and brought her foot to the submissive maiden’s mouth letting the young doctor get another taste. This time Liara willingly took the foot into her mouth and began to suck on Amleru’s toes using her tongue to clean in between the creases. Soon both women’s azure’s were twitching once more and the goddess rolled her head moaning.</p><p>“Ohh you maiden’s are all the same…Cum with me you little harlot.” Liara could only oblige as she they shared a climax together once again both women were squirting all over each and Liara nearly bit down on the matriarch’s foot. Liara fell onto her back and the matriarch rose to her feet looking down on the victorious maiden before sinking down to her knees and kissing the large breasts of the maiden. Amleru sucked on Liara’s nipple and massage the other large bosom, pleasing the young maiden while also asserting a fair bit of dominance over the doctor. Seeing an opportunity, Amleru ran her finger across the smeared makeup getting enough of it on her thumb then tracing <em>SLUT </em>across Liara’s cheek without the maiden really noticing.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on the moaning maiden and her brand as Liara’s mouth was hanging open from the stimulation of her globes. The buzzer for the humiliation round sounded off loudly, signaling the end of their time and Liara raised the matriarch up to her knees “And they say maidens are sluts. This is my tournament to win and no one is going to stop me” She shoved the goddess to the floor and collected her outfit getting clothed once again then went to the back to clean herself up.</p><p>When she arrived back Esia was standing there and leapt into Liara giving her a big hug “You did great out there babe. 5 stars” She gave Liara a peck on the cheek then leaned into the maiden’s ear “Mmmm but our match will be even better”</p><p>Liara blushed as Esia grabbed the doctor’s ass and the doctor returned a lighthearted kiss “MMmm I have no doubt it will love.”</p><p>Esia let out a giggle then continued “Pay close attention to what happens in my match dear.” She winks, letting go of Liara and heading out to the arena. Amleru passes the pink matron then pauses at Liara.</p><p>“That was a good fight Liara. I underestimated you and I hope no one makes that mistake again” She extends her hand out and Liara takes it shaking it “I wish you luck against your next opponent” Amleru lets go of Liara’s hand then leaves to the locker room as Liara makes the turn to the victors lounge.</p><p>Once inside the maiden takes a deep breath and then walks to the shower stall but stops looking at her cheek and grunting “That bitch.” Liara sighs and steps into the shower washing the oil and sweat from her body and letting out a deep moan at the relief of stress from her body.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Commander Shepard vs Isessa the Anal Annihilator Round 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard vs The Anal Annihilator Round 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Liara T’Soni and Amleru report to the Arena </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard looked to Liara who nodded to the commander as the she left the locker room to her match. Once her asari companion had left the locker room, Shepard brought her omnitool up and began typing up a report to send to the council expressing her regret and explaining once she was done, she would resign from her position. Shepard took a deep breath then rose to her feet heading out of the locker room, poking around in area’s she knew she could get in trouble for being in. The commander tried her best to find something incriminating to tie them to something illegal, but she couldn’t find anything no matter how hard she tried.</p>
<p>Shepard slowly approached a room with a glass door and peered inside trying to see what was going on but was disappointed to see it was just a simple broadcast room. Nira was flipping through a data pad casually not taking anything serious, while Nassa was micromanaging the show cutting to different angles showing Liara’s <em>O </em>face with her nearly exploding on Amleru’s face. Shepard looked on in horror as she saw Liara on the verge of climaxing and being defeated but she knew she couldn’t do anything but watch. She turned and started to run off but was quickly stopped when she felt some one tap her shoulder. The commander quickly grabbed the person tapping them and pushed them against the wall but dropped most of her strength when she saw who it was.</p>
<p>“Hello to you Commander” Aria rolled her neck and balled her fist a little “Only thing you will find here is a better shot of your asari’s O face. No nukes here” Shepard growled when Aria mocked Liara and squeezed the pirate queens neck a little</p>
<p>“I am trying my damnedest to get the hell out of here Aria so if you have anything you would like to say then spill it!” The commander’s tone was venomous and unforgiving as the queen smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, feisty I love this side of you Shepard. But I suggest you unhand me unless you wish to feel my wrath.” Shepard reluctantly let go of Aria’s neck and took a few steps back as Aria propped herself off the wall. “That’s better. Figured you would be preparing your ass for another buttfuck” Shepard growled and stared the pirate down.</p>
<p>“Fuck you Aria. I am going to beat the living hell out of that bitch. She will regret ever asking for a rematch.” Aria let out a hearty laugh turning to face the commander.</p>
<p>“There’s the renegade in you. I knew there was something about you I fucking loved.” Aria moved forward with enthusiasm as Shepard was still fuming. Aria cupped Shepard’s face “I love the site of blood. So, put on a good show for us. Win or lose it will be something to behold” Aria gave Shepard’s cheek a few pats and left the commander to enter the broadcast center. Shepard stared at Aria for a bit longer then chose to retreat to the locker room to regain her composure.</p>
<p>When she arrived in the locker room, she stood frozen as she saw Isessa pulling up one last latex stocking to complete her dominatrix outfit. She had a latex harness that wrapped around her body outlining her breasts and ass with full black latex stockings and black tape over her breasts. Shepard’s eyes widened and she stared at the outfit change from her opponent causing the asari to laugh “Like what you see Shepard? Haven’t worn latex in quite some time.” Shepard remained in place as annihilator approached her, tracing a hand on the pale skin. “Your ass will be mine and I will be sure to finish what I started”</p>
<p>Isessa continued to trace her finer all along Shepard’s pale skin until she reached the still gapped anus, and she hooked her finer inside causing Shepard to whimper. “N.. Please not there” was all Shepard could whimper out as Isessa kept her finger hooked in and pulled tightly.</p>
<p>“No matter how many times you scream that out” Isessa leaned in close to Shepard’s ear and whispered, “It isn’t going to save that tight ass of yours.” Isessa withdrew her fingers with an audible pop.</p>
<p>Shepard soon started to regain herself as the blue asari’s hands left her anus “No…Its you who is going to be sorry. When I crush you, I am going to fuck your brains out and ensure you don’t compete again” Isessa grins stepping back as the fire in Shepard comes up again</p>
<p>“Care to take a wager then?” Shepard took a step back herself “Instead of a ten-minute timer why not an hour?” Shepard’s eyes widened in fear and she started to shake her head “Oh come on. Its only bad if you lose…We can do anything we want to each other in an hour.” Shepard was enticed by the idea but sighed.</p>
<p>“You are the one who lost bitch? But you know what? Fine Bitch. I am going to destroy your fucking cock” Isessa grinned widely as Shepard accepted the challenge</p>
<p>“Mmmm make a list of tools then and they will set them up for us” Isessa winks at Shepard then heads back to her locker as Shepard sits down compiling a list of sounding rods to use on Isessa. The buzzer sounds signaling a match had ended and when Shepard looked up Liara had been moving on to the next round. Shepard sighed in relief but was also worried she might have to face the scat goddess. Shepard leant her head back and dozed off trying to rest herself before her rematch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time for judgement quickly approached for Shepard as the time extension request had been approved causing undo stress to Shepard. Unlike most matches there was a delay in between Shepard and Isessa’s match due to a “set up”, with Isessa going first ahead of the commander. Shepard was given a signal that she was good to enter the arena and when she did the commander was in shock.</p>
<p>There was still brown stains on the mat from Esia’s match, but what caught Shepard’s attention after was the bondage equipment on Isessa’s table. There was an armbinder laid out on the table alongside several whips, including a piercing gun next to a tattoo pad. The lighting had also shifted to a dark red to give the appearance of a hellish landscape for suffering “Welcome to hell Shepard. You agreed to anything and that is what’s going to happen.”</p>
<p>The commander went to her table and inspected the wide variety of sounding rods she had requested as well as the omnicage for Isessa’s cock she requested. Shepard took a few of the rods and stuffed it inside of her panties for a quick access when the time was right to use them. The buzzer sounded and both women turned to each other and began to circle each other as the crowd cheered them on. “See that shit in the middle of the ring? Hope your girlfriend loves the taste when she faces her next opponent”</p>
<p>The commander’s eyes widened, and she wasted no time rushing towards her opponent, completely ignoring her table that had similar items. Shepard easily closed the distance and Isessa fully anticipated the rush from the commander and stepped to the side letting Shepard fly right past her. Shepard stopped but felt Isessa rush into her back pushing her into the glass. Isessa takes a handful of black hair and starts to slam the commander’s face into the glass violently</p>
<p>Shepard cried out as Isessa kept smashing the glass and her assault ended when one of the reinforcements had cracked. She held the dazed commander up before tossing Shepard to the side and the annihilator smirked as Shepard spun for a moment before collapsing onto the ground. Shepard was battling herself trying not to cross the void into unconsciousness and was left vulnerable to Isessa, who wasted no time working to humiliate the commander.</p>
<p>Isessa went straight for the commander’s leather bra and encountered no resistance from the commander, removing it with ease. Shepard merely offered a grunt as she was rolled over onto her stomach and the bra was torn clean from body. Isessa twirled the bra before tossing it to the other side of the arena. The commander was still seeing stars as Isessa retreated to her corner running her fingers over her toys before grabbing a riding crop, turning back to Shepard with an evil grin.</p>
<p>Shepard had begun to regain her bearings and start crawling away from her position. She felt the bare flesh of her breasts scraping against the floor and as she came to the realization her skin began to turn red and burn with humiliation. She was stopped dead in her track when a sharp stinging pain overtook her directly from her ass. Isessa had delivered a sharp strike with the ridding crop following it up with three more slashes to the commander’s ass. Shepard was crying out as her ass was abused by the riding crop and begin to flail a little as Isessa kept up the striking.</p>
<p>As Shepard began to scream Isessa laughed “That’s it scream for me. Cry like a little bitch.” Isessa kept spanking the commander harshly until the commander finally gathered the strength to roll away. As the commander rolled Isessa tossed the riding crop away, then began moving back to the commander. When Isessa was over the commander, Shepard raised her foot straight into Isessa’s crotch delivering a shot straight to Isessa’s balls.</p>
<p>There were no official rules for actions like that, so nothing was said as Isessa was brought to her knees crying in pain. Shepard wasted no time following up with a hard punch to Isessa’s face to knock the dominatrix down into a dazed state. Shepard took out the two sounding rods and jammed them straight into Isessa’s cock drawing out a sharp cry from Isessa. The commander slammed the rod in as deep as she could and Isessa continued to cry out shaking her head and balling her fists up to try and numb the pain.</p>
<p>Isessa’s dominatrix image was fading as Shepard kept the rods in place then reached two of her fingers down into Isessa’s azure and begin to hammer her fingers in while working the rod. Isessa’s cock began to leak pre cum as she began to moan from the sounding and fingering.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered as Isessa started to moan for Shepard, whose fingers had began hammering into the azure even faster. Shepard wrestled Isessa’s leg underneath her arm to keep the asari from kicking her in the face but wasn’t able to keep her fingers working for long as Isessa had twisted back and punched Shepard right in the side of her head. Shepard fell down letting go of Isessa, but before she can get back up, she found a blue foot connect with her skull putting the commander into a concussed state.</p>
<p>Isessa rose from the ground growling deciding to completely incapacitate the commander this time so she could only endure the humiliation. Isessa walked over to her table grabbing a red latex arm binder and a matching mask. Isessa’s rolled the commander over into the leftover brown stains from Esia’s match then started to secure the commander in place. Shepard only had her sense of smell left as her vision was blurry and hazy, but she knew that she was in the left-over shit and let out a loud groan still unsure of what was going on.</p>
<p>Isessa had locked the armbinder in place with a small pad lock making escape nearly impossible for Shepard. Once the commander was completely restrained, Isessa finished off her wardrobe change with a red mask for Shepard. The commander’s eyes were blindfolded but her lips and mouth were still open so that when she moaned or screamed everyone could hear her. The final touch was funneling Shepard’s hair through the small hole in the back of the mask so the jet-black hair could be pulled to maintain dominance.</p>
<p>Once complete she grabbed Shepard’s panties and pulled them straight and saw a few more sounding rods fall out as well as an omnicage for Isessa’s cock. The asari bends down and picks up the cage “Might need a few more sizes up to keep this monster caged” Puts her foot on Shepard’s head and rolls it around in the shit stain “Wakey Wakey commander shitface. Time for your buttfucking.” Shepard began to groan as the foul-smelling stench woke her up, but the commander panicked a little when all she called see was blackness.</p>
<p>Shepard went to move her arms, but they wouldn’t budge and when she regained some feeling she started to thrash her arms around “Please…No…Let me go” The commander continued to violently pull her shoulders trying to break the straps of the arm binder, but it was futile. Her eyes were hidden but they were filled with the terror of not being able to see what was coming.</p>
<p>Isessa continued to toy with Shepard until finally kneeling down and bringing the commander’s hips up to her cock. “I told you in our first match the more you fight the more I crave that ass of yours” Isessa spanked Shepard’s ass before spreading the commander’s cheeks. Fear shot through the human’s body when the asari dominatrix spat onto her pucker and she felt the tip prod her anus. There wasn’t any warning before Isessa slammed her cock deep inside of Shepard’s ass causing the human to cry out in pain.</p>
<p>The feeling was much worse than last time with Isessa fucking Shepard with a greater anger and much rougher than previously. The tears and make up broke from the blind folded part of Shepard’s mask as the commander began crying in pain begging her asari dominatrix to stop. Once Isessa bottomed out inside of Shepard, the asari kept her cock hilted inside of the crying human. Shepard could feel her insides being stretched to their breaking points and all her attempts to break free had ceased.</p>
<p>“Mmmm fuuck just as tight as last time. Let’s make sure your ass is ready for Ashix” Isessa begins to rotate her hips in a circle intent on stretching Shepard’s ass out even more, slapping her pale ass with each revolution. Isessa kept her rotations going despite the screaming human beneath her until finally she slid her cock out before slamming into Shepard once more. The thick steel rod was merciless inside of the commander and Isessa took her time fully intent on breaking the commander completely.</p>
<p>Shepard’s anus went completely numb from the pain of the buttfucking and barely felt any slapping. When Isessa caught on she tightly pulled the commander’s hair resurrecting the screams of pain from Shepard. Isessa began to thrust wildly into Shepard’s anus drawing out as much pain as she could from Shepard and ignoring her oncoming climax. Isessa’s cock finally began to twitch and throb inside of Shepard drawing out a plead of mercy from Shepard. The commander tried with all her might to push herself off but to no avail and her anus was filled with Isessa’s hot spunk once again.</p>
<p>Before the match Isessa took a few pills to enhance her orgasms and making her balls produce more spunk, so when the annihilator unleashed her first orgasm it caused Shepard’s stomach to bulge slightly. The commander felt her stomach growing and could only cry as she felt the cock slide out of her gapping ass. Shepard’s ass was left gapping trying to close, but unlike the first match, this time Shepard’s ass was left with a hole that was at least five inches in diameter. The camera’s panned up and caught a glimpse of the cum resting inside of Shepard’s wide anus.</p>
<p>“Wow I don’t think I have ever made a hole this big in a human before.” Isessa turned to the crowd “Should I make it bigger” The crowd roared for the anal annihilator as Shepard began to worm her way aimlessly in an effort to escape Isessa. Shepard couldn’t see it but, Isessa had left the commander’s side, moving to her table grabbing a steel dilator and returning to the sexually defeated human. “Now Shepard I will give you a choice. Suck my cock like a good whore or get your anus ruined worse that what even Ashix could do.” Shepard felt two small clamps attach to her ass and it slowly start to pull it apart.</p>
<p>Shepard screamed and shook her head “Please let me suck your cock…Please Mistress Isessa let me suck your cock.” Isessa laughed as the commander pleaded. Isessa stopped twisting the clamps letting Shepard’s ass remain safe but brought the human’s lips up to her cock. Shepard felt the tip press against her lips and quickly parted her lips without hesitation in fear of having her ass ruined for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>Isessa wasted no time shoving her girthy rod down the commander’s throat causing the commander to gag and nearly choke on Isessa’s cock. The taste of spunk was still fresh on Isessa’s cock, but the commander had no choice but to remain in place and take the cock. Her throat was being stretched out and her gagging quickly stopped once it adjusted to accommodate the massive cock.</p>
<p>Isessa held her orgasm back knowing she would need to cum inside of Shepard’s ass to win this properly but kept the pressure on the Commander’s mouth. Drool poured from the Commander’s mouth as Isessa kept thrusting in and out bulging the Commanders throat causing near permanent damage. Shepard’s jade eyes widened as Isessa forced the rest of her cock deep inside of her mouth. A cock shape outline formed on her throat as Isessa held her cock in place before she retracted it and slapped the wet meat across Shepard’s face. “You have a damn good throat slut.”</p>
<p>“Guaaghhh…Please…. No…. No More…I am begging you” Isessa kicks Shepard over onto her back then slaps her breasts a few times. “GAHHAAAAAAA” Isessa starts winding the crank to stretch the commander’s ass even more before slamming her cock deep inside of the commander’s ass once again only this time it the dilator had stretched the anus to widths Isessa couldn’t. Isessa bottoms her cock out in Shepard’s ass with ease, shaking it several times inside before sliding right back out.</p>
<p>Shepard felt her mind start to slip and could no longer endure the intense pain and humiliation letting a few moans escape her mouth. Isessa could see her opponent getting closer to breaking and kept up the pressure “Come on bitch. Submit to my cock…Do it…Scream out my name” Isessa began to slam her hips deep inside of Shepard’s ass hard and fast looking to end the match quickly to move on to a proper humiliation.</p>
<p>“Isessa…. Goddess Isessa….Please NOOOO.” Isessa slaps the commander’s ass a few times then blew her second load deep inside of Shepard’s ass. Isessa once again unloaded an enormous load deep inside of Shepard and this caused her stomach to expand out further with the amount of cum that had filled her colon.</p>
<p>The alarm sounded and Isessa was declared the victor of the match to a thunderous applause and the one-hour timer started for Shepard’s humiliation. Isessa withdrew her cock from the motionless human and twisted the dilator as far as it would go to wake the commander back up. “NAHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO” Shepard was kicking her feet and screaming as her ass was being destroyed by the dilator. It was stretched to an agonizing 8 inches wide enough to fit almost anything Isessa wanted inside of there.</p>
<p>When the dilator would go no further Isessa stepped back and looked down on the helpless heroine before walking to the table grabbing two needles filled with a pink fluid “Nanite technology has come a long way since the end of the war Shepard. Hope you like my gift” Shepard was still screaming even as Isessa returned rolling the spectre onto her back. Isessa bit the cover off the needle then slammed the fist one into her right breast and slowly injected the contents into it.  Isessa repeated this action with Shepard’s left breast before stepping back and watching as the commander’s breasts began to swell up from perky mounds to mountainous globes that rivaled asari matriarchs.</p>
<p>Shepard cried as her newly formed udders wobbled even with the slightest movements of her body, but the worst part was every movement and even the slightest touch sent a tidal wave of pleasure through Shepard. Isessa sat herself down on Shepard’s stomach placing her thick rod between the commander’s breasts and slowly began to thrust using the commander’s breasts to jerk her off. Shepard threw her head back, and her screams of pain and agony soon was overtaken by loud cries of pleasure. Isessa sadistically laughed as she fucked her opponents newly formed breasts without mercy and stretched them to their limits.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Shepard was orgasming from just having her breasts stretched out and fucked. Shepard was losing her mind to the pleasure of her enhanced breasts and the humiliation kept the pressure on her mind. Isessa soon started to cum all over Shepard’s face spraying her with a thick creamy load of spunk similar to what she shot into Shepard’s ass. Isessa took her hand and scooped some of the spunk up then slid her fingers into the Shepard’s mouth</p>
<p>Shepard obediently sucked on them in a blind lust bringing a smile to Isessa’s face. Isessa stood up and then brought the broken commander up to her knees “Mmmmmm goddess this is such a perfect sight. Profess your love for me commander fuck slut and beg me to fuck you even more”</p>
<p>Shepard hung her head down in shame. She had been defeated and disgraced in front of the entire galaxy and was a mockery of the hero she once was. “I…I submit to being your toy Isessa” Shepard muttered in a low defeated tone “Please…Fuck me and show me my place” Shepard was truly defeated and couldn’t bring herself to resist any further. A sadistic grin formed on Isessa’s face as the commander submitted to her. Isessa removed Shepard’s hood revealing her defeated face to the galaxy.</p>
<p>Shepard’s makeup was smeared across her face having been smudged from her tears and sweat from the mask. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the lights and she saw the crowd cheering her submission and when she tried to look away Isessa forced her head back up to look at the crowd. “Look at them slut. They are your fans, and they want to see you” Shepard obeyed looking at the crowd as Isessa pushed the commander down to brown stains on the floor then hoisted her ass up in the air letting the camera get a deep look inside of the commander’s anus before removing the dilator “Mmm might be like this for a while…If not for life” Isessa lets out a giggle as she swats Shepard’s ass.</p>
<p>Finally, Shepard felt some relief from her anus when the dilator was finally removed but it was soon replaced with Isessa’s cock. There was a soft pop as Isessa plunged in, but the commander moaned in unison with Isessa as the lusty asari began another buttfucking. Isessa grabbed a handful of Shepard’s jet-black hair and pulled her up to her hands letting the crowd see the lustful commander’s breast bounce in the air while also seeing her cry out in pleasure. Shepard was broken by the sadistic asari and everyone viewing could tell this was evident, but all Shepard could think about was pleasing the current cock inside of her “UHhhghhh Yessss……Fuuuuccck myy asssss” Shepard cried out in pleasure, drooling on her breasts while being fucked stupid.</p>
<p>Shepard had never felt this much pleasure in her life even when she pleased herself. Her body burned with pleasure and she felt herself having another climax all over Isessa’s cock but this time she was squirting all over Isessa’s thighs and the arena floor. Shepard’s eyes had rolled back, and her tongue hung lustfully out of her mouth like she was in heat.</p>
<p>Isessa felt the female juices eject onto her but kept plowing away into Shepard rhythmically slapping the compact ass in front of her. Isessa charged up her biotics around her hand and began to slap Shepard’s ass harder causing the flesh to turn pink then soon to red. Isessa kept up the spanking until both of Shepard’s ass cheeks were bright red then, when she was satisfied, she picked up her pace to pounding in as hard as she could. Shepard had begun to pant hard while Isessa groaned nearing her release once more stretching the insides further and further. Both women let out a loud cry of pleasure as Isessa unloaded her third dump of cum inside of the gapping hole.</p>
<p>Isessa withdrew her cock and a flood of cum leaked from Shepard’s anus and the camera’s zoomed in showing off the cum that had built up inside of Shepard. The gapped anus remained in place showing no signs of shrinking and Isessa still had half an hour to humiliate the commander further. She walked over collecting the tattoo pad, and she returned to Shepard who was still laying on her stomach. Shepard was panting when she felt the heat pad press against her lower back and a sudden flash of heat overwhelmed her lower back. The commander cried out but when she looked back Isessa had removed the pad and in all black a tattoo was outlined with an arrow pointing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><b>Broken by the Anal Annihilator"</b></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard gasped seeing the tattoo that was marked on her skin but didn’t have a chance to voice a comment as she was hauled up to her knees once again. This time Isessa had a piercing gun that was loaded and ready. She held out her hand and presented Shepard with a pill “Take this and you won’t feel anything but pleasure” Shepard didn’t hesitate and snatched the pill from Isessa’s hand and downed it. Shepard felt a wave of heat overwhelm her body as Isessa giggled at the commander ingesting a large dose of Hallex.</p>
<p>She gave the pill a moment to take effect before grabbing the commander’s breast and lining up the needle and squeezing the trigger. Instead of a loud cry of pain, Shepard let out a cry of pleasure similar to what a masochist would let out. Isessa kept going piercing the commander’s other breast then her nose then finally her clitoris linking all four silver rings with a black omni chain. The two nipple rings were connected by a single chain, but the nose ring and clit ring had chains that connected to both of her breasts, independent of each other and could be pulled separately. Isessa gave the chains connecting Shepard’s breasts a nice firm tug causing the commander to moan out before tossing the gun to the side and giving the commander a deep kiss.</p>
<p>As Isessa’s time expired she rose to her feet and stood over the humiliated veteran then turned to the crowd. “I have defeated the savior of the galaxy and showed her who the real bitch was. I will see you all next year.” She took a bow but that was the last thing Shepard saw before being consumed with blackness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard awoke in her bed and groaned hoping that what she had felt was a nightmare but the reality set in when she seen her new heavy chest. Shepard gulped seeing her pierced nipples with the omnichains having been deactivated in her sleep. She rose from her bed stumbling at first and then moving to the mirror to look at herself closely. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw everything that had been done to her slowly touching her breasts and touching her tender piercings that had remained.</p>
<p>When Shepard pulled her hair back, she saw some additional piercings on her ear and a small gauge to widen her ear lobe. The commander took a liking to her new look, even though she had no say in it but was interrupted when her door open up and she saw a worried Liara rushing to her side trying to comfort her “Shepard goddess. Are you okay?” She held the commander tightly.</p>
<p>Shepard nodded her head and wrapped an arm around Liara “Yeah…I am fine…. Thank you Liara.” She spoke calmly to Liara trying to calm the nervous doctor down and Liara looked up to Shepard confused but Shepard put a finger on Liara’s lips “I am fine Liara I just…I have nothing left to be ashamed of and…I feel I will be fine going forward” Liara looked worried about Shepard as she took a step back.</p>
<p>“A-Are you sure Shepard? She…Isessa humiliated you and- “</p>
<p>“I know Liara but…I can’t keep crying about it…I have to fight past it and accept it…. I…I need to train more and…I am just going to have to break down and do it. Thank you Liara” Shepard brushes past Liara going to get dressed.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t able to measure your breasts but…I think they are about E- Cups…. Maybe even an F Cup.” Shepard nodded her head and sighed pulling a loose shirt over her naked chest then pulled a hoodie over herself. Shepard dressed herself in silence ignoring anything Liara tried to add and rejecting any offers for help. Once she was ready, Shepard left the apartment heading to the streets of Omega stopping at a few vendors to pick up some properly fitting clothes getting a few lewd looks from the vendors and shop owners.</p>
<p>Shepard’s last stop brought her to a small boutique store that was run by a young asari maiden who greeted the commander as she entered. “Welcome to Valentines--- Oh by the goddess Commander Shepard. Its an honor.” Shepard chuckled hearing the over excited greeting and nodded her head moving to shop. The purple asari stepped and locked the door “I will give you the privacy you deserve to look around and I am here to help. My name is Daia”</p>
<p>Shepard let out another chuckle and sighed “That isn’t necessary Daia but thank you…I am looking for something to fit my new size” Daia nodded her head and approached the commander taking out a small tape measure</p>
<p>“Of course, just remove your clothes and I will get your measurements.” Shepard nodded her head and stripped down for the Asari as the privacy windows were engaged. Daia began to measure the commander’s chest then slowly worked her way around Shepard’s body. She snapped it closed and brought up a large cupped bra “So your new bra size is an F-Cup commander, and we can tailor some clothes for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you but I think I will just take what you have and just not worry about it” Daia nodded her head and helped Shepard pick a few black outfits out as well as some blue outfits to hug her body. Shepard brought most of them knowing she would need a new wardrobe but stopped before she left.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your help Daia. I am in your debt” The purple asari blushed from the compliment then smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh, just doing my job. Although if you want, we can get do a quick endorsement. Heard they were very helpful and humorous” the purple asari bounced a little as she spoke.</p>
<p>Shepard grinned and stepped forward to the counter “I was thinking I could repay you in a more…Physical manner” The purple asari gulped as the commander winked at her. Daia wasted no time closing the store completely and waving Shepard to the changing room.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Oh, Fuck by the goddess!” Daia screamed as Shepard ate the young maiden out sliding her tongue deep inside of her azure. Neither women undressed before they had begun to pleasure each other, with Shepard having pulled her shirt above her breasts to get them out while Daia pulled up her miniskirt and tore off her panties. Shepard’s tongue danced around the slick azure and lightly fingered the asari’s tight pucker having a slight anal fixation. “Ahh you are a dirty slut…Goddess yes.”</p>
<p>Shepard kept licking the azure trying to bring the asari to a quick climax but right as the woman neared it, she pulled away from Shepard and grinned “Mmmm if you are going to repay me you are going to have to wait before you embrace eternity. Strip and lay down on the ottoman” Shepard quickly tore her new clothes off and tossed them to the side laying down on the ottoman, watching the asari put on an omnicock. Shepard checked her omnitool and frantically searched it then tapped the newly installed omni piercing app that had been installed and activated the chains on her piercing just intime for Daia to return and plunge straight into Shepard’s drenched snatch.</p>
<p>“Oh, goddess I love these sensory receivers in these omnicocks.” Shepard nodded her head and went to say something but the asari just kissed her deeply not giving the commander a chance to speak. Both women kissed passionately drooling in each other’s mouths and kissing rather sloppy. Daia’s hips slowly began to slam forward but deep inside of Shepard’s muff causing the human to cry in pleasure. Daia made sure to establish she was in control and not Shepard, and she did this by giving the omni chains a nice hard tug “Goddess I never knew Commander Shepard was a slut... Come on say it…Say you are a slut”</p>
<p>“I am a Slut…I am the biggest closet slut in the galaxy” Daia cried out in pleasure bringing a hand up to Shepard’s face and cupping her cheek. Daia slammed down a few more times then slowly began to climax, but Shepard felt a flood of warm liquid enter her. Shepard looked to Daia confused and the asari giggled</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just some imitation cum. Loaded into here before I started fucking you” Shepard was a bit relieved then kissed the asari deeply trying to regain some control, but she was quickly pushed back down “I saw your match with Isessa, and it was the hottest fucking thing I have seen in my life” Shepard blushed a little bit and squirmed underneath the asari and saw the asari’s eyes go black pulling Shepard into a meld. The asari turned the omni cock off and slid hips in between Shepard’s and slowly started to grind their hips together.</p>
<p>Daia brough Shepard’s leg up forcing the commander to stretch her leg out as she grinded their hips together in a manner that was far more pleasurable than the real world. When Daia reached down to Shepard’s large breast, she squeezed it hard bringing out a scream of pleasure causing both women to climax at the same time and end the brief but erotic meld.</p>
<p>Daia grinned and then reactivated the omnicock looking down at the soaked ottoman but seeing one last place to claim the commander. She lined the glowing cock up with Shepard’s anus and slid it inside the still gapping hole drawing an intense moan from both women “By the goddess I can see why Isessa loved your ass…Goddess they say Lawson is the perfect human, but I think that might actually be you.” Shepard squeezed her anus as best she could, but her sphincter was still gapping wide from the dilator.</p>
<p>Daia thrusted in several times experiencing the commander’s anus before pausing leaning down to kiss the commander. “Mmmm come see me after your next match…. If you win then I might have something special for you”  Daia slowly withdrew the cock from Shepard’s ass and stood over the well fucked human.</p>
<p> “Ahh…I... I will keep that mind Daia…. Even if I lose, I will come and see you.” Daia lets out a chuckle as she deactivates the omnicock and puts her skirt on</p>
<p>“Come back as a loser and I tie you up and let the clients gang bang you…. Maybe you might want that though.” Shepard blushes and rolls off the ottoman and finds her clothing getting dressed and getting one last kiss from Daia. “Good luck in the finals…. You are facing Ashix” Shepard gulped but nodded her head returning a quick kiss then standing up and standing.</p>
<p>“Do you by chance know who Liara is facing?”</p>
<p>Daia lit a cigarette and took a drag before exhaling “Esia the Scat Goddess.” Shepard brought her Omnitool up then confirmed it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Attention Amazons</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The last day of the tournament is fast approaching and will be held in three days, and the winners will compete at the same time in two separate arenas then move to the next one to fight each other. Once your match is over you have the option of humiliating your opponent, but you still go straight to the next fight regardless of your condition. The faster you are the longer break you may or may not get.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Here is the card</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Liara The Goddess</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vs </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Esia the Scat Goddess</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ashix The Destroyer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vs</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane Shepard</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And following the tradition of the tournament the winner of the final match gets as much time as they want with the losing slut.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Shepard chuckled a little seeing Liara’s new name and then nodded her head knowing that she would have to fight an opponent who has dominated everyone who crossed her path with ease. She walked over to Daia and gave her a kiss “Thanks for the good time… See you real soon” Shepard slides in a small data chip with her contact information then leaves the boutique store heading to a small hotel just beside afterlife.</p>
<p>Shepard sneaks her way into the hotel then makes her way up to the top floor knocking on a door before leaning on it. The door slides opens and Shepard blushes when she sees Isessa standing there naked. “Do you always answer the door naked?”</p>
<p>“Only for booty calls…What do you want?” Shepard pushes Isessa to the side and strides into the small motel room and sighs “Never said you could come in Shepard. I am expecting someone”</p>
<p>“Good then we can make this quick.” Shepard turns to Isessa and sighs “I am fighting Ashix soon and I need someone to train me. Frankly, you are the only one I know who even stands a chance at beating that bitch.” Isessa laughed and tapped her omnitool several times to call off her prostitute she ordered.</p>
<p>“So, wait you are asking me, the woman who brutalized you, for help? I am sorry but did I literally fuck you stupid or are you fucking with me”</p>
<p>Shepard sighs and then shakes her head “Isessa I have lost everything…. They have stripped me of my rank and honors, and I am more than likely going to be remembered as a pornstar not a hero. I have got nothing left except Liara…. I am determined not to let that bitch Ashix lay a finger on her and if I have to go to you for help then so be it.” Isessa walked forward and began to pace around the room before sighing</p>
<p>“Fine I will pity you but there has to be something in it for me…I am not doing this for free”</p>
<p>Shepard nodded her head and then sat down on the bed “Well, in order to properly train we need to have actual matches that are similar to the real deal. We train here and same rules apply. Winner fucks the loser for 10 minutes and first to orgasm loses. Sound fair?”</p>
<p>Isessa shook her head “Hmmm I want something more. If you beat Ashix I want you to have her fuck you” Shepard’s eyes widened, and her mouth hung open “If you lose it will be no different, but I want to see you screaming regardless…. Deal?”</p>
<p>The pale human frozen and burned with humiliation before finally nodding her head “Fine deal. I don’t care if I face Esia or Liara but either way I don’t want Ashix to make it to the finals so this better work”</p>
<p>“Oh, trust me I will make sure you come out on top”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Training for the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SCAT WARNING.</p><p>I have it marked in the middle of the chapter on when it happens. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Training for the End</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Isessa grinned staring at the commander before moving forward and giving Shepard a deep and dominate kiss. “Strip. We start now” Shepard briefly froze at first but did as her instructed said removing her casual clothes. When Shepard began to remove her bra, the dominatrix smirked “And no leather bikini when you fight Ashix. You go fully naked or I tell Ashix where you are staying.” The human let out a sigh of humility and finished removing her bra.</p><p>The moment Shepard had removed her panties Isessa grabbed her and threw the human onto the bed. Shepard let out a grunt as she landed on the bed but had little time before Isessa went in to mount her. In a quick reaction Shepard rolled out of the way of Isessa then gave her a swift push down into the pillows.</p><p>Shepard took a chance and put her foot on Isessa’s face, sliding forward to start licking the blue sphincter while jerking the annihilators cock. Shepard tried to remember the asari’s patterns from her match earlier in the day, but Isessa was full of tricks. Before Shepard could react, Isessa had kicked Shepard in her gut, then pushed the human off the bed.</p><p>Shepard collided into the ground hard but fought through the burn pulling herself up onto the bed. When she rose to the foot of the bed, Isessa yanked Shepard’s hair hard getting the commander to cry out. As Shepard opened her mouth, the asari stuffed her cock inside of her mouth to quiet the cries. “Tsk Tsk. Come on now Ashix isn’t going to show any mercy when fucking you and neither am I. You lost this one Shepard now suck my cock until I cum and we will go again”</p><p>Isessa had a tight grip on the Commander’s hair and squeezed it tightly holding Shepard in place forcing her to suck on her girthy rod. Drool poured from Shepard’s mouth onto the bed sheets as Isessa kept rolling Shepard’s head around “If you can’t manage to beat me by tonight then I am going to change your body up some more until you can beat me.” Shepard was both afraid and excited to see what further damages could be done to her body, but her confliction was cut short when Isessa began to blow her gooey load deep down Shepard’s throat.</p><p>The thick gooey load clung to Shepard’s throat and once she was settled, she looked up to Isessa. “Gahhh that was too quick…But we have plenty of time for more fun.” The spunk starts to leak from Shepard’s mouth as she stares doe eyed at Isessa wondering what to do. With an audible wet pop, Isessa removes her cock from Shepard’s throat then slaps the commander across the face with the wet meat. “If you want more then you are going to have to get back up” Shepard panted a little before standing up and preparing herself.</p><p>This time Shepard changes her movements and decides to act more defensive instead of being all aggressive. When Isessa makes the first move again Shepard counters it and rolls Isessa onto the floor locking the asari in a head lock while reaching down to jerk the erect piece of meat. Isessa rolls Shepard off her and both women return to their knees circling each other. Shepard jumps onto Isessa and pulls her back down to the ground but moves her crotch up to Isessa’s face. Shepard spins then leans down beginning to suck on Isessa’s cock.</p><p>Isessa’s eyes widen in surprise and doesn’t have much reaction other than she begins to lick Jane’s sloppy clit. Both women were locked onto each other’s sexual organs, with Shepard beginning to deep throat the cock and Isessa bringing a finger into the human slit. Isessa began to move her hips upward into the humans mouth, knowing it would distract Shepard and cause her to get more excited. Shepard increased her efforts to try and bring the asari to a climax, not having near as much endurance as the former champion.</p><p>Despite her best efforts, Shepard began to crack, breaking down by moaning into the cock and eventually she stopped sucking all together. “Ahhh fuccck…Too muuuch….Goonnna….Gonna…CUUUUM” Shepard screams out and her body spasms spraying her love juices all over Isessa’s face.</p><p>Isessa continues licking drawing out the commander’s screams of pleasure before slapping Shepard’s ass harshly then pushing her off. Isessa got on her knees and spread the human’s ass cheeks apart “Goddess you are fucking weak.” She spit straight onto Shepard’s ass then plunged her cock right back in “I don’t think you have what it takes to win and are just using this as an excuse to get laid.” Shepard gritted her teeth and balled her fists as the anal annihilator had once again claimed her ass.</p><p>Isessa hilted her cock deep inside of Shepard’s ass making sure it could go no further before leaning down and whispering into Shepard’s ear. “Go ahead. Scream like a whore…Deep down you know its what you are” Isessa’s hips raised up then slammed straight back down into the human’s anus with little regard for how Shepard felt. The commander started to let out cries of pleasure, unbaling her fists and panting in lust.</p><p>Shepard’s ass needed no additional stretching from the brutal revenge Isessa had earlier, so the cock was able to glide in and out with any form of tightness having been removed already. The sounds of wet slapping and Shepard’s whorish moans were the only thing that filled the room.  The asari reached a hand down to Shepard’s chest mountains squeezing them tightly and using them to steady herself as she claimed Shepard’s ass once again.</p><p>From the prior stimulation of Shepard’s mouth, Isessa wasn’t able to keep it up as long as she wanted but knew at this rate Shepard wouldn’t be winning anytime soon. A flash of hot spunk flooded Shepard’s colon and both women moaned together as Isessa’s balls emptied themselves into her. “Mmmm if I didn’t ruin this ass, I would plug your ass and make sure nothing escaped your ass until you won. Now get up we are not stopping until you can achieve something”.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>The next night</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Please welcome to the stage the new Goddess, Liara T’Soooni” The announcer called out Liara’s name and she slowly strut onto the stage wearing a pink skintight catsuit. It had only been a week since the start of the tournament and Liara had descended into new levels of debauchery. When the lights started to shine on her oily skin, she moved her hips and started to sway slowly to the music teasing the crowd.</p><p>Liara approached the pole and bent down shaking her ass and twerking for the crowd using the techniques that she saw in vids and from what Esia taught her. The music had a slow tempo with a deep bass, letting Liara follow as she grabbed the pole pulling herself up and twirling herself around the pole. The maiden spun around bending back letting the crowd get a view down her catsuit before bending down sliding down to her knees. She followed it up by further unzipping the latex suit and peeling it off her body before raising it and tossing it to the crowd.</p><p>Liara was naked for the excited crowd who let out catcalls and cheers seeing the maiden grab her breasts and jiggle them up and down. The maiden leaned back on the stage then slid her hand down to start fingering herself lightly in front of everyone and the more the crowd. Her digits worked the slick hole, and her free hand squeezed her breasts as her hips bucked into the air. Right as Liara was on the edge she withdrew her hand then slowly slid her way back up climbing up the pole and beginning to use the pole to get herself off.</p><p>It only too an extra minute of working the pole before the new goddess was squirting all over the pole and crying out in pleasure. Once she had finished with her climax, Liara slid off the pole and bent down waving to the crowd showing off her nether region to the galaxy before speaking into one of the camera’s “Tune in to see me defeat the Scat Goddess and give her a taste of what she dishes out” Liara winks into the camera then skips off stage letting her ass bounce as she heads backstage.</p><p>As the young goddess is cleaning herself, she feels a pair of hands pull her into a loving hug and a kiss be planted on her back “Mmmm taste of what I dish out huh? That confident?” Liara blushes then spins Esia around pressing locking lips in a passionate, but slutty kiss.</p><p>“Mmm you know it…Two Goddesses clashing in a slutty and dirty match. Think we might outdo Shepard and Ashix?” Liara slaps Esia’s ass before breaking from the hug and sliding a Hallex capsule into her mouth moaning a little.</p><p>“Don’t overdo it babe…. And I don’t think that’s going to happen but…. We will still have one hell of match together…. But I won’t go easy on you because of your big bubbly ass” Esia returns the slap to Liara’s ass then steps back as Liara gets dressed. “But do we want a practice match? Could get you some ideas on what you will be up against” Esia giggles as Liara grabs her fur coat</p><p>“Mmmmm send me the location and eat up. I want this to be a pure practice round with no punches pulled” Esia grins as Liara issues a more direct challenge.</p><p>“That’s a bold move T’Soni but challenge accepted…And I will issue this as well. The winner gets to add in some new stipulations to the real match”</p><p><br/>
“Deal. See you real soon Esia” Liara winks and then moves to her dressing room to get back into her normal clothes but she steels a neon pink V strap bikini that had just enough coverage to cover her nipples and azure. She through on her jacket and set out to the gym that Esia had mentioned.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>----</p><p>(Scat Warning here. Scroll to the double line of asterisks if you want to skip this)</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Liara had arrived a half hour before Esia, getting all oiled up and changed into her pink bikini. Liara stretched and kept herself ready for the door to open but she also figured that the scat goddess was preparing her bowls in case of a victory over Liara. She did some prepping of her own ensuring to take a laxative and have some food to give Esia a surprise of her own if she managed to win.</p><p>When the door to the gym finally opens Esia steps in wearing a long trench coat but holding a camera drone in her arm. She tosses it up and it starts recording before Esia lets out a giggle. “Mmmm this is for us babe…To remember this moment.” Esia removes her coat as Liara only gives an affirmative nod.</p><p>Esia was wearing nothing underneath her coat but her stomach seemed to be a bit bloated as she took her position. Liara smirked peeling her swimsuit off but let out a groan as her stomach churned, and when Esia noticed she let out a giggle. “Mmmm looks like someone’s stomach isn’t agreeing with them” Liara clutched her stomach tightly and fell to one knee before rising.</p><p>“Its fine. Now let’s do this” Liara focuses herself away from her churning stomach and both women slowly approach each other. Liara is first to strike grabbing Esia and rolling her onto the floor, with her fingers darting straight to the pink azure. “Mmm already wet?” Liara moaned out and kept working her fingers inside of Esia’s azure before she found herself being rolled over with Esia planting her ass on Liara’s face.</p><p>Liara heard a churn inside of Esia’s stomach and she gulped “Hear that? That’s your dinner” Liara kicked her legs up, breaking the roll up, and moving away from Esia. Liara went to rise but her stomach painfully churned causing her to drop back down clutching her stomach. “Oh? What’s the matter? Tummy ache?” Liara shook her head as Esia rose to her feet and slowly approached.</p><p>The pink asari approached her prey slowly and when she was close enough to the blue asari, Esia kicked the young goddess down onto her back. The scat goddess was determined to show who the dominate goddess was and began to eat out Liara’s azure. “Gahh Esia wait…No No…Wait my stomach” Esia’s tongue continued to work her tongue hard against Liara’s azure causing her to cry out in pleasure and humility. “N…Noooo noooo…Goddess please no” Esia’s tongue drove Liara mad with pleasure, but the drugs Liara had consumed at the night club made matters even worse.</p><p>Esia let up giving Liara some reprieve on her azure but wasn’t through toying with her as she traced a finger on the blue anus. “Mmmmm someone trying to beat me at my own game? Want some relief?” Liara furiously shakes her head and rolls onto her stomach but it only makes the pain and churning worse as she tries to crawl away. Esia chuckles stalking her prey by crawling away from Esia trying to ease the pain so she could fight back. The scat queen caught Liara once again and gave her ass a harsh slap sending a wave of pleasure to Liara and nearly causing her bowls to explode.</p><p>Liara whimpered as she felt a pair of lips start to suck on her anus causing a brief gas relief into Esia’s mouth, but the scat goddess did not seem phased by it. Liara saw this opportunity and used all of her strength to lift her legs up quickly and around Esia’s neck, rolling the scat goddess underneath her and sitting on top of her face. “Need to…End this quick... FUUUCCK” Liara cried out as Esia’s lips went straight to Liara’s azure and Liara went down to Esia’s azure. Liara tried to fight back by slamming her fingers into Esia’s pink azure as hard as she could but another time stall became apparent and Liara gulped.</p><p>Liara relaxed her bowls and stopped fighting the buildup, and a mix of liquid and solid turds ejected from her anus onto Esia’s face. Esia was quite surprised by Liara’s release, but it did not stop her from tongue from moving and Liara could no longer hold on as she climaxed all over the scat goddess’s face. Liara screamed in pleasure, falling forward onto the ground spasming, and still letting out small bowl releases. Liara heard the charge of Esia’s biotics as the pink asari pulled something to her and when Liara rolled she saw Esia using her bikini to wipe her face off.</p><p>“I honestly expected more…. But I have seen your fights and know you aren’t one to be underestimated.” Liara looks down at the small pile of shit left behind by her and Esia giggles “MMm it was tasty but no where near what’s going to happen to you now.” Esia grabs Liara’s head bringing the blue asari to her knees and grabbing a handful of Liara’s dung and smearing it across Liara’s chest. “Very fitting…Now let me show you what a real goddess could do. Stay still.” Esia commanded Liara then turned around bringing Liara’s head up to her ass.</p><p>Time slowed for Liara as she was brought up to the magnificent and perfect ass globes then gulped as she opened her mouth readying herself for her feast. Esia began to slowly twerk her ass giggling “Choo Choo here comes the train” Liara felt two hands pull her into place with her mouth completely open covering Esia’s anus, completely paralyzed and unable to move.</p><p>Esia's cramped-up butthole expanded outwards in all dimensions and let out a mudslide of scat into Liara's mouth. This sordid brown excrement came crashing into Liara's palate and tongue, and with it, its wretched taste. The Doctor began to panic. She had never tasted anything so horrid or disgusting in her life but was paralyzed with fear and able to move. Liara started to scream in Esia’s anus, causing the scat goddess to let out a loud laugh “Yessss that’s it slut.” The mudslide lasted for another three seconds before Esia let go of Liara’s head, but when Liara went to pull away her face was also sprayed by Esia’s liquid shit.</p><p>Liara fell onto her back but quickly rolled over pushing herself onto all fours and was heaving looking down “Ohh what’s the matter? Didn’t like the taste?” Liara was on the edge of vomiting and could feel it rising in her system “Here try some of your own” Liara had a brief second of confusion before a hand was placed over her mouth and she was forced to eat her own excrement from before. Liara’s eyes shut as if she was trying to wake up from a nightmare as Esia’s hand left her mouth</p><p>“GUahgguug…Nuuuugh…No more please…I submit no more...UHhhghhh” Liara was stammering and continued to battle her vomit but a calming hand was placed upon her shoulder and she felt a kiss on her tendrils.</p><p>“Mmm good girl” Esia grabbed the stained bikini and used to gag the defeated goddess. Liara let out a cry as her tongue resumed tasting her own shit but Esia grabbed her attention “Now since I am the winner, I get to decide what the new stipulations are. First, I am going to prepare a nice batch of my excrement and in the middle of the arena will be a tub we can dunk each other in. Second it will be best two out of three orgasms. Don’t want this to end too quickly with your azure cumming by the slightest touch. And Last the loser is fucked by a man…So if you lose the galaxy sees you deflowered” Liara was horrified by the stipulations as Esia decided to remove her gag.</p><p>“Esia wait please listen I am begging you I don’t want-Gahh” Esia grabbed Liara’s head and brought her back up to her anus. Esia’s butthole once again expanded, letting out another mudslide into Liara’s mouth. The sheer volume of scat was causing Liara’s stomach to bloat and expand, with no signs of Esia stopping. This time the doctor found relief after about 5 seconds and Liara just sat on her knees, doe eyed and dazed barely able to process anything anymore.</p><p>“Still got something to say T’Soni?” the blue asari shook her head and remained quiet as the urge to vomit returned. “Good. Now that you are filled up, I want you savor this. When we fight and you lose, you will not get my feast. I am saving myself for whoever wins but you will be cumming your brains out on your first cock.” Esia kneels then licks the side of Liara’s mouth where some residual scat remained. “When you are crying in ecstasy…When you feel his hot seed rush inside of your azure…. When it clamps down and milks him dry…. You will be screaming thank you to your true goddess.”</p><p>Esia collected the drone and shut off the recording smiling giving Liara one last kiss “And if you want more. Come back to my place.” Esia put her trench coat back on and left the building, leaving Liara completely alone. When she heard the door close, Liara broke down into tears as she had never felt so humiliated in her life. She leaned back onto the floor and rested staring up, wondering how she could possibly win now.</p><p>___</p><p>*********************************</p><p>*********************************</p><p>(Okay for anyone who skipped, Esia won the exhibition match and decided their match will be 2 out of 3 orgasms and the loser is fucked by a human man chosen by Esia.)</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Take it you fucking bitch” Shepard screamed out as she shoved her strapon into Isessa’s ass taking her revenge. Shepard finally did it. She beat Isessa outright jerking and sucking the teal asari off until the asari blew her load inside of Shepard’s mouth. Isessa made no exceptions to Shepard and wrestled her as she would normally taking every opportunity to pound into Shepard’s ass, turning the commander into an anal whore.</p><p>When Isessa admitted her defeat, Shepard took out a strapon Isessa had set aside and used it on the anal conqueror. Shepard saw it fitting to ram into the annihilator’s rectum, not able to do the damage done to her earlier but enacting some revenge. Isessa moaned into the pillows as Shepard kept her pushed down as she rammed into her anus while slapping her ass. The asari’s balls were so empty from flooding Shepard’s ass and mouth so much that when she orgasmed it was only a few ropes followed by a contracting pain in her cock.</p><p>But Shepard did not stop her assault. Unsatisfied, she flipped Isessa over onto her back and started to jerk the semi hard cock while fondling her breasts “Ahh fuck…Fuck you Shepard…I…My balls…are…fucking empty” The asari was panting in between each thrust, but Shepard paid no attention having to endure many orgasms herself.</p><p>The commander slapped Isessa’s breasts and slammed her strapon as deep as it will go, continuing to jerk the cock “What happened to ‘<em>I can go for days in this ass’</em>? Where is all that cum huh bitch?” She slaps the cock off Isessa’s abs then the asari grins.</p><p>“Ahhh fuck…Check your ass whore…. Lost so many times I forgot how much spunk I dumped in your ass” Shepard grunts then starts to thrust into the Asari’s ass once again slapping her breasts and mauling them. Shepard turned on the sensory feedback and threw her head back moaning in pleasure, thrusting in even faster and eagerly.</p><p>The renegade commander had lost herself in this surge of pleasure, even forgetting her mission, not wanting it to end. “Fuck this feels…Fucking amazing…. This…I could get used to it” Isessa kept moaning as Shepard closed her eyes but the alarm beeped signaling the ten minutes was up. Both women ignored it and Isessa pulled Shepard in for a deep and loving kiss unifying both women.</p><p>The commander bit down slightly as she was overwhelmed with an intense orgasm that was transferred from her snatch and deep inside of Isessa’s anus. Both women moaned in unison at the height of the climax and Shepard collapsed onto Isessa’s chest, cuddling into the pillowy chest then letting out a deep sigh “Take it training is done”</p><p>Isessa took out a cigarette and lit it shaking your head “For the night maybe. But I will work with you a little bit tomorrow. I have shown you everything I can today and last night. You won the last three matches so you have learned everything you can. I didn’t throw any punches Shepard”<br/>
“I know you didn’t” Shepard grumbles out then sighs “Fine…Hopefully this wins it for me, but I have no idea what to do in the final round”</p><p>Isessa chuckles then passes the cigarette to the commander who starts taking drags from it “Well if its Liara that’s for you two to figure out…If its Esia. Well…You might as well disappear from the galaxy because no one will ever forget a sight like that” This sends a shiver of fear down Shepard’s spine and she nods her head.</p><p>“Liara will win…I just know she will” Isessa grabbed Shepard’s head and pulled her into a deep kiss. The two women’s tongues clashed, but Shepard went submissive letting Isessa dominate her mouth. Salvia poured from their mouths as the kiss got wetter, but Shepard was the first to break off gasping for a little air “Thank you…. For helping me”</p><p>Isessa chuckles then rolls on top of Shepard, taking the commander’s hands and pinning them above her head “Just remember this is coming at the cost of submitting to Ashix the destroyer if you win. She isn’t someone who believes in a pity fuck or taking it easy. When you say fuck me, she is going to fuck you much harder than me. I might have girth, but she has far more length and a cockhead shaped like a horse.”</p><p>Shepard gulped at the prospect and saw Ashix tear through everyone in her path “I…I know…I am... Going to see if…If Samara can help me out or…. Maybe see if I can find something to help.”</p><p>Isessa grins looking up at Shepard “Give me your strapon…. You are in for a treat” Shepard gulps taking the projector off her crotch then places it on Isessa’s hand. The Asari pushed Shepard to the side, climbing out of bed and heading to the restroom with an evil smirk on her face. The asari was gone nearly five minutes before returning with a glowing phallus “Behold, an omnicock in the shape of Ashix’s the Destroyers behemoth rod”</p><p>Shepard eyes widen and her mouth hangs open as Isessa approaches her, holding the omni phallus in her hand. “Oh Fuck” was all Shepard could whisper before Isessa climbed up on the bed, plunging the phallus into Shepard’s drenched clit. No amount of vaginal lubrication prepared Shepard for this moment and the commander screamed in agony as the cock tore her love tunnel apart.</p><p>Isessa’s thrust was slow and torturous making sure to give Shepard the feeling of exactly what Ashix would do to her should she lose. The Omnicock still had an inch and a half to go when it reached the back of Shepard’s womb. Tear’s streamed down the commander’s face and she shook her head unable to form words “GHAHHH…GHET…ITGHH...OUUTHHRT”</p><p>“Hmmm feel that Shepard? That is what Ashix feels like…And she is going to rock your world and break you in two, win or lose.” Isessa deactivates the omnicock and slaps Shepard’s snatch. The commander let out a pained, but relieved, groan as Isessa continued “If I were you…I would practice and stretch that slit. You didn’t last a second…How do you think ten minutes is going to feel” The idea horrified Shepard and she started to question If taking her help was really worth it.</p><p>“Now get dressed and go practice. Unless you want more stipulations” Isessa dismissed Shepard sliding off of her and reaching down for some clothes and Shepard did the same getting dressed in the basic clothes she arrived in then rising “Good luck Shepard. Hope my training wasn’t for nothing.” Shepard had hopped for the same but also wanted to be taken for the ride of her life.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*********</p><p>Both Shepard and Liara had arrived together at the safe house, both looking like they had been through absolute hell in their training. When they opened the door, Samara was meditating and turned to face both women before letting out a disgusted grunt “Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. You both are honor bound warriors but are now acting like harlots…And what is that wretched smell” Liara gulped then coughed a little bit before Samara sighed “I have contacted the council. Shepard you are hereby relieved of command. Spectre Williams is in route to take both of you into custody. I have been ordered to prevent either of you from leaving.”</p><p>Shepard stepped forward and shook her head “Samara I understand where you are coming from…But tomorrow night is our one chance to get to them…I already planned on resining anyways” She turned her head to Liara then to Samara “Please Samara. Let me complete my last mission.”</p><p>“I swore an oath Shepard. I cannot bre- “</p><p>“You Swore an oath to Shepard not the Galactic Council.” Liara stepped forward with fire in her tone “You have superseded your oath and violated the justicar code by obstructing the holder of your oath from doing her duties to the galaxy.” Samara was taken back as the young asari continued “So do you wish to try that again justicar? We both know what happens to oath breakers don’t we?”</p><p>Samara trembled at the idea of being cast out and forced into a monastery or even worse, execution “Liara—We both know this isn’t what’s right-”</p><p>“Its not a matter of what’s right or wrong its about what your oath is. You cannot call off the Normandy, but you will not prevent us from leaving her tomorrow when we leave. Is that understood?” Shepard stared at Liara like she was a completely different person and the justicar was forced to obey.</p><p>“I will not stop you…The Normandy will arrive in 36 hours.”</p><p>“Perfect. Gives us plenty of time. As for you traitor. You are going to remain here to not cause any interference. Now go back to your meditations.” Samara’s face twitched with anger, but she complied leaving to her own private room.</p><p>Shepard finally worked up the courage to speak and decided to tread carefully “Liara…. That…Was a bit excessive don’t you think?”</p><p>The doctor shook her head and turned to Shepard “No it wasn’t. It gets us time to win this damn thing and complete our mission. Now we need to rest. Tomorrow is when we win this damn thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Liara The Goddess vs Esia the Scat Goddess (Heavy Scat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to skip this chapter I will leave the winner in the comments of next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>Liara The Goddess vs Esia The Scat Goddess</p><p> </p><p>“Oh goddess…Please no” Liara whimpered as she leaned over the gym’s toilet, with her stomach still full of Esia’s ‘dinner’. Her stomach rumbled and she could feel the fecal waste moving inside of her. Liara’s breathing was steady as she desperately tried to calm herself down so she could move properly. “I… Oh Goddess” Liara finally gave in dark brown vomit rushed out of her mouth. The sludge resembled a liquid fecal matter and Liara could only stare in disbelief at the sight of it all.</p><p> </p><p>But the pressure was gone. She felt relief for the first time in hours in her stomach, but she could still feel some residual scat swashing around inside of her. Liara flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall walking to the counter and washing the vomit strands from her mouth before looking up. She rubbed off some of the remaining stains that Esia missed with her tongue, but she continued to trace her hand over her face, as if she didn’t recognize the person she had become.</p><p> </p><p>Liara never imagined a life like this and felt a great deal of confliction. On the one hand she knew she had responsibilities to the galaxy not only as the shadow broker, but a keeper of peace as well. On the other she had done more than enough for the galaxy to last three of her lifetimes, saving them from the reapers and finding the crucible so they could end the reapers. She continued to stare into the mirror before turning away making her decision.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the stained bikini looking down at it and putting it back on her then she put her over coat on covering her shit-stained bikini and heading to Esia’s hotel room to confront the pink goddess. When she knocked on the door there wasn’t a response at first but Liara was patient and waited, continuing to knock on the door until the door was finally opened. Instead of the pink asari it was a large hulking man with dark skin and ripped muscles “Can I help you Mrs.?”</p><p> </p><p>Liara’s lip quivered as she stared. She bit down on it to calm her nerves before speaking “I am here to see Esia…. I know she is in there”</p><p> </p><p>“Brock just let her in” Liara heard her opponent call out and she nervously walked past him and into the room. Before Liara was massive tray of food to the likes of what Liara has never seen. Dishes with peppers and onions, with alcohol and milk to drown down the food. Esia wiped some of the food from her face and smirked “Just my finale ritual…I consume so many calories that it takes a few months to work it all out. See that man? He is the one who will be taking that cherry of yours. Meet the Iron Bull.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara gulps turning to the man who had locked the door and removed his underwear revealing his thirteen-inch uncut cock “Hello Beauty… Esia wasn’t lying when she said you were a bombshell.” Liara nervously started to hold her arm before turning back to Esia.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to…To umm…. I wanted” She stammered and gulped “More” Esia grinned widely</p><p> </p><p>“Go home Brock. See you tomorrow night.” The hunk gets dressed and then leaves the two asari stand in the room alone. “Strip down darling. I want to show you something.” Liara pulls her jacket off and throws it to the side “You wore that? Nasty” Esia said in an excited tone as Liara peeled the swimsuit off following Esia into the room. “This is something I have never done but you are deserving of it” Liara froze seeing a large plastic container filled with a brown liquid. The container had a long tube extending from it with a breathing mask.</p><p> </p><p>Liara hears a flick of biotics and her bikini is picked up by Esia “This has been my toilet since I have arrived.” Liara stood in horror as she seen the container “When I win, and he has taken your cherry” She spins the container and there is a small cut out and air tube “I am going to lock you in here and take you home with me” She raises the lid “Climb in. I know you want to” Liara gulped and walked up to the container. The smell was fowl and when Liara stuck her foot inside the dung, she felt it still had some warmth to it, almost as if it were used recently.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I can’t do this… Esia I came to warn you” Liara withdrew her messy foot turning to Esia “I wanted to lose to you during our match originally…. But now I am going to humiliate you….And I am going to win this tournament.” Esia growled a little bit hearing that Liara’s words “I still love you Esia…. And I still want there to be an us after this.” The pink asari seemed to calm slightly but went back to her dominate tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really mean that?” Liara nodded her head and smiled a little “Then get down on your knees and trust me” Liara hesitates for a moment then kneels in front of the container as Esia starts to circle Liara. “I set Iron Bull to steel your virginity…If you still have it. I have told you from the start I will not take it easy on you and that remains true. But if you win and still wish to be with me then I will gladly welcome you.”</p><p> </p><p>Esia kneels down and uses Liara’s bikini to wipe down the blue leg then pulls Liara into a deep loving kiss. Despite Esia’s fecal particles still fresh on Liara’s tongue, the two women still shared a passionate kiss. Their kiss lasted for a minute before they broke and Esia held up the bikini. “Wear this for me tomorrow. Don’t wash it” Liara nods her head taking the bikini and rising.</p><p> </p><p>“For you…. Anything.” Liara puts the bikini on and then grabs her coat leaving “We will see who the real goddess is tomorrow.” She winks then leaves the hotel, heading straight to the safe house and ignoring any complaints of her stench.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>The confrontation with Samara was less than ideal but Liara managed to deescalate the situation, buying her and Shepard the time they needed to win the tournament. But Liara had other plans besides just stalling for time. She had removed the bikini and washed herself well. At the crack of night when she was sure Shepard and Samara were both dead in their sleep, she dressed in a stealth infiltration suit and snuck out of the safe house from the window.</p><p> </p><p>The maiden made her way to Afterlife where the club was still shutdown for the tournament, however there was still a heavy Black Nova presence at the club. She went to the front entrance where a few asari guards walked up slowly to her “Sorry sugar tits club is closed”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit. Need to see your bosses. I have critical information for them” The right guard let out a chuckle looking Liara up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is about your match T’Soni then tough shit. You are facing the scat goddess- “</p><p> </p><p>“I am not talking about that I am talking about an Alliance hit squad coming to attack you. Let me in so I can warn them!” Liara had betrayed her comrades in a simple sentence and the guards both looked in disbelief before they received a radio call</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh…. Fine. Alright T’Soni go in but you make a move, and we gun you down. Go to the Arena and wait.” Liara nods her head, entering the night club that had received yet another renovation to accommodate the tournament. Not only was there two arenas’ in place but in the middle of the left one there was a cutout, likely for Esia’s scat tomb. But in that same arena stood both D’Veyra twins, both of whom were armed.</p><p> </p><p>Liara stepped into the arena without hesitation. As she did the glass plate sealed behind her and she could feel her biotics were being suppressed by a nearby generator. “You know I honestly didn’t think you would be the one to betray the Normandy. When and where so we can prepare the ambush.” Nira spoke first being blunt and direct much to Nassa’s disproval.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t happening. I might be warning you that they are coming, but I would never betray my friends like that. All I am here to give you is that they will be here in 36 hours which is enough time to move your men out of here and turn to look legitimate. Now I need to get some rest” Liara turned to the pod door and went to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast you- “Nira went to snap back but Nassa cut her off</p><p> </p><p>“Nira can it. T’Soni. I just have one question” Liara turned her attention to Nassa stopping in her tracks. “Why? Answer that and you are free to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara looks to Nira then to Nassa remaining quiet then she lets out a deep sigh “Because…. I want to return next year…Win or Lose…I want to come back for more.” Liara’s cheeks darken as her blood rushes to her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would have thought the most reserved woman on the Normandy would turn out to be the biggest slut. Fine you can return so long as your people don’t disrupt us.” Nassa stared T’Soni down “And if you don’t, I will space you. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Liara nods her head “If you can’t get your people out in 36 hours its on you.” The young asari exits the arena and the nightclub taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Liara had drowned everything out and focused on the curtain in front of her. This was her make or break moment. She gave the twins the warning of the Normandy, but she was not afraid of her comrades that she betrayed. She afraid of the man standing in Esia’s corner. The Iron Bull. His body was ripped and dripping with body oil. The man was a stud, but he was the man who could steal Liara’s maidenhood should she lose to Esia.</p><p> </p><p>Liara was going to remain pure for Shepard and would not let anyone claim her. She takes one last deep breath looking at her stained bikini then steps out from behind the curtains and into the smelly arena. Their arena received one last change, and it was the addition of a roof to trap the foul aroma in the arena with them. However, all eyes were on the fight next door with Ashix and Shepard.</p><p> </p><p>Liara tried to make out what was going on but could not see through the hordes of people crowded around. The only thing left for Liara to do was pray to the goddess that Shepard could win. Liara stepped forward and looked over to Esia who gave her champion a kiss before he sat back and watched. “MMmm hello doctor T’Soni. I see you wore it”. Esia decided to wear nothing but a heavy coat of oil over her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Liara slowly approached the middle where the obvious false floor was but stopped before being over it. Esia pressed a button on her omnitool, revealing the tub that she had shown Liara the previous night, only this time it had a full latex mask over it with Liara’s name on it “If you climb in now Liara. You can keep your virginity and I will just seal you up and ship you to Illium. What do you say?” Liara’s heart was racing as she knelt, pondering the offer.</p><p> </p><p>Liara picked up the mask and put it on inhaling the intoxicating fumes of the tub. The mask blinded Liara completely but she remained on her knees still considering. She felt Esia’s hands gently coax her back, nudging her gently “Go on. Make the leap”. While Liara couldn’t see, she felt Esia’s breath on her skin and knew exactly where she was. The blue asari gulped finally coming to a decision.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the back of the mask and removed it putting it to the side and looking to Esia “I am not submitting Esia. Not to you nor that bull over there.” When Esia opens her mouth Liara raises up giving the woman a deep kiss but sliding a pill into her mouth that Liara had under her tongue. Esia stumbled back and coughed</p><p> </p><p>“What the-…What did you just give me?” Esia said in a panic shaking nervously</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry Esia, but I am winning this tournament at any cost…. Just know I still love you” Esia went to reach inside of her mouth to force herself to vomit, but Liara leapt into action, tackling the pink asari down and spreading her arms “No NOOO… Liara please…UGhhh Goddess” Esia felt her stomach churning as the laxative Liara had fed her started to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>Liara reached her fingers back and started rubbing Esia’s already wet azure but she also felt another fluid in there. Feeling it Liara dug her digits deeper into the pink gash. When she felt more and more of the strange substance it finally clicked with the doctor. “Mmm sampling the goods I see” Esia blushed hard hearing Liara and the asari began to let out slutty moans.</p><p> </p><p>Liara was relentless with her assault on Esia’s azure and the pink asari knew she was in deep trouble if she could not get her stomach under control. Liara removed her fingers and opted to use her tongue instead. When Liara arrived in the holy canyon see saw the pink woman had a plug in her anus to keep her stool inside her. The blue goddess let out a chuckle before leaning forward and French kissing the sloppy cunt in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rolled back as the alien taste hit her tongue. The human spunk was unlike anything she had tasted before, it was salty yet sweet. The goddess needed more and began to devour Esia’s azure with a great hunger, scooping out the globs of cum buried deep inside the pink snatch. Esia rolled her head and lifted her hips up, trying to buck Liara off her, but the cum zombie would not be stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Esia let out a loud cry of pleasure calling to the goddess before squirting all over Liara’s face, but it did not stop Liara. The scat goddess was in trouble and knew she had to stop Liara quick. She did not want to harm the asari she had grown to love but was left with no choice. Esia kicked the blue asari in the stomach then rolled her over sitting on Liara’s neck</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking slut. I was saving this for Ashix or Shepard!” She clutched her stomach and Liara began to squirm. “But now neither bird gets their full meal” From this new angle Liara noticed a rather large bulge in the scat goddess stomach “You wanted it, so you better eat up” With that Liara felt two fingers pinch her nose cutting off her air flow.</p><p> </p><p>Esia’s knees remained on the blue arms while the scat goddess reached back and undid the plug. Liara trembled in fear and her mouth opened, gasping for air “Wa-Wai-GLUUHHH” Esia silenced the Asari by shoving the wet plug into the blue trap. Fecal tang remained on the plug as Esia kept the plug in Liara’s mouth like a pacifier.</p><p> </p><p>The desperate asari tried to push the plug out with her tongue but Esia used her hand to keep it in place until she was satisfied. Liara had to endure the plug for a minute before Esia removed the plug and brought her rear end over the blue hole. Liara cried out into the derriere pleading for mercy, but it did nothing as the cramped-up hole parted letting out another mudslide of scat.</p><p> </p><p>The heaviness of the liquid blitzed her glottal passage and quickly filled up her stomach. The taste foul, tasting much worse than the previous night when Esia did this to Liara, but unlike last night Esia showed no signs of slowing down. Liara was grateful when the sludge finally stopped but she could only get a few breathes in before the mudslide resumed.</p><p> </p><p>Liara’s eyes had rolled back into her head. The woman was drowning in shit in front of the entire galaxy, but no one was able to save her from this punishment. Esia finally stood back up and plugged her ass back up “Still got enough”. Liara’s eyes were lifeless and her body barely had any signs of life besides a few twitches here and there. “I wanted to save all of that for the final, but you just had to fuck it up”</p><p> </p><p>Liara heard fabric ripping and the heat of the floor on her skin. Esia stuffed the torn fabric into the gapping maw. Esia’s stomped on Liara’s azure and began to rub her foot against her azure. The blue azure leaked onto the pink heel causing Esia to laugh “Full of shit and leaking like a whore…. You wanted this didn’t you?” Liara let out a deep sultry moan and nodded her head refusing to fight back against the foot.</p><p> </p><p>She mewled as the heel twisted and grinded against her twat but suddenly the feeling left her azure “Wha?” Liara sat up and saw the pink asari dipping her foot into the tub then walking back smashing it back into her azure. Liara cried out as her azure was covered in the manure and she began to buck her hips in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Esia used her other foot to control the horny goddess but it was having little effect. Liara’s entire body began to burn with humiliation as her orgasm built even faster than before and Liara shook her head “NOOoooooo…. Shepaaaaard…. Heeeelp” She knew Shepard couldn’t hear her desperate cry, but she continued to plead for her commander to come save her. Her cries were not answered, and her azure erupted all over Esia’s foot, spraying the ground with her love juice and Esia’s stool.</p><p> </p><p>A rush of adrenaline filled Liara as her orgasm died down and her brain had been fully rebooted. The blue goddess rolled onto her stomach with an idea in her head, but she knew that it would need to be timed just right. “Get back here” Esia stormed in front of Liara and stopped her dead in her tracks, putting the shit covered foot in front of Liara’s mouth “Lick…Or I have him take your ass as well.” The blue mouth parted, and the goddess began to clean the pink foot.</p><p> </p><p>The dung tasted different, but Liara knew that she needed to wait and would have to endure more humiliation before she could turn the tables. Esia moaned feeling Liara lift her foot to keep cleaning, and as she did she looked over to the other arena “No way” Liara took this distracted moment to pull Esia’s legs forward and slam the asari down. The pink asari’s head clashed with the ground and she stared up blankly suddenly confused about where she was.</p><p> </p><p>This was of little concern to Liara who immediately removed the gag from her mouth and resumed French kissing the pink azure. The taste of fresh spunk still remained in the pink snatch, causing Liara to go mad with pleasure and move her tongue as quick as she could. The pink body came to life once again and started to let out a desperate plea “Noooo…. I can’t…No please stop Liara” the goddess ignored her opponents cries and only responded by lifting the asari’s hips up to slap the pink ass.</p><p> </p><p>Liara wrapped her arm around the pink stomach and she could feel Esia’s tendrils poking her azure. The slit began to squeeze and get tight, leaking fluid into Liara’s mouth and onto her chin. The taste that Liara had been craving was fading from the pleasure tunnel. Her tongue slowed slightly, but it was still fast enough to send Esia over the edge squirting into Liara’s face once again. The buzzer sounded, and a twenty-minute timer appeared instead of the usual ten minutes. Liara thought nothing of it and rose tossing the whimpering Asari to the side and she turned to the crowd that had formed around them the pod Shepard and Ashix were fighting in was empty with no signs of either women inside.</p><p> </p><p>A sickening chill of fear overwhelmed Liara, but she knew she had to be ready to face what was coming. She looked over to the man in Esia’s corner and strutted over to him kissing his cheek. “Stick around. I have something special whipped up if I win this thing.” The man nodded then rose leaving the arena as Liara turned to the pink asari who had risen to her knees “I told you I was going to win this and now I am giving you a taste of your own medicine”</p><p> </p><p>Liara approached her tattered bikini and took out a pill from a small pocket. She ingested it and her stomach rumbled. “I made sure not to eat anything else so everything you will be tasting is you.” Liara danced around Esia, shaking her stomach up, before placing her divine buttocks in front of the pink face. The defeated goddess leaned up and pressed her open mouth to Liara’s butthole and it soon expanded out letting out a long solid turd into the pink hole.</p><p> </p><p>The fate Esia had planned for Liara soon became her own as the blue asari defecated into her mouth. Esia remained submissive, swallowing all the turds exiting Liara’s rear end. When they ceased Liara kept the pink head in place. “Now wipe” Esia gulped and began to lick up any residual particles and clumps before sitting back staring at Liara’s pristine ass.</p><p> </p><p>Liara looked upon the crowd “I am the supreme goddess of this tournament. I have defeated everyone who has stood in my path, and whether it be Shepard or Ashix, I am going to defeat them and become the champion.” With her proclamation concluded she pushed the pink asari back onto the floor and mounted her face “Get to licking slut and it better not enter me.” Liara’s tone had shifted from shy to dominate and there was no signs of it going away.</p><p> </p><p>Liara wanted to ensure that whoever she faced would not be able to get her off easily, especially if it was Shepard. Liara felt the tongue begin to flap against her azure, brushing against her folds and her nub. Her azure began to leak once more over the pink face as the tongue licked as fast as it could determined to please the blue goddess. Liara reached her hands up and began to massage her breasts rolling her head around getting into it.</p><p> </p><p>Liara looked down into Esia’s submissive eyes and winked before her eyes shifted black and the two joined together. Both women began to moan with passion and their thoughts had become one. The crowd only saw Esia pick up her pace, but inside the mind of Liara the two women were talking to each other as casually as they could. “Esia I am sorry for all of this. I will make it up to you when we arrive on Il-Gahhh yess!” Liara threw her head back and heard Esia’s heart race as Liara’s azure sprayed onto the pink face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Liara but if you truly want to make up for it then win this tournament for me” With that statement Esia pushed Liara back. She brought her hand up and began to rub Liara’s clit while tonguing the blue rectum. The blue goddess was at a loss for words as Esia kept eating her out for the crowd. Liara had began to hump the air from how turned on and horny she was, causing Esia to return her lips to get Liara off.</p><p> </p><p>Esia had returned the favor to Liara’s wet azure licking it and kissing it in the same ways Liara did to her but being careful enough not to tear through Liara’s hymen. The blue asari trembled feeling the tongue enter her and she reached forward holding the pink head in place, climaxing all over the face.</p><p> </p><p>Both women collapsed on the floor. They were sexually exhausted but Liara still had just enough in her for one final orgasm with Esia. She grabbed the sweaty leg and brought it over her shoulder then lowered her azure down onto the pink azure. Both women let out a connected moan before Liara had began to move her hips forward and then back again.</p><p> </p><p>The blue goddess extended her leg over Esia’s head and rest her knee over it letting the sweaty socket coat the pink face. Esia extended her tongue and began to lick Liara’s kneecap as Liara licked the scat covered foot clean. Both women picked a part of the body to lick as Liara continued to hump the pink slit.</p><p> </p><p>Once the foot was clean Liara buried her nose into it, inhaling the scent and letting Esia feel her excitement and love in the meld. Esia’s azure quivered and began to leak, sending vibrations through the meld to signal she was close but Liara wasn’t even close to achieving her orgasm. The blue asari responded by picking up her pace, grinding her hips faster and faster to get the pink off.</p><p> </p><p>Esia lets out a loud cry of pleasure squirting out directly onto Liara’s soppy cunt, but the blue goddess did not stop grinding into Esia. “Goddess Liara…Please…Please cum on me…. Shower me in your divine juices.” The cry of pleasure echoed throughout the arena and Liara slid out from underneath the leg and up to Esia’s face. She mounted the pink face and smeared her juices, and let the pink tongue invade her azure once again.</p><p> </p><p>Liara grinned, cutting out Esia from the meld and spraying her face with the divine juices just as the pink asari desired. She flipped the pink woman onto her back then began to use the asari to dry off the remaining asari cum off her azure before grabbing Esia’s head “Mmmm good little slut…Now time for you to go in time out.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara hoisted the pink asari over to the plastic septic tank with a dominate grin. She gave the pink asari one last kiss before fitting the mask onto her and pushing her down into the plastic septic tank. The scat goddess arose from it, looking like a swamp monster but Liara pushed her down and sealed the container locking it in place, ensuring that the asari was trapped in there.</p><p> </p><p>Liara stumbled out of the arena and into the backstage moving to the arena but stopped in the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled at her accomplishment of defeating Esia, ignoring the stains on her face and her yellow teeth. She took a few calming deep breathes before stepping into the shower to clean herself off.  She washed the filth from her body and swished water in her mouth to ensure that the effects of the match were nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>She dries herself and doesn’t bother with clothing as she steps out heading down to the arena to face her opponent. When she steps through the curtain her eyes widen when she sees her opponent and the crowd cheers</p><p> </p><p>“Goddess”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shepard's Destruction (Shepard vs Ashix the Destroyer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p>
<p>Shepard vs Ashix the Destroyer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the elevator descended, Shepard stood underneath the vent to cool herself off. She reeked of sex not having a single shower the entire time she was with Isessa, and if anyone peered in her pants they would see cum trickling down her leg. Shepard put her facemask and hat back on before the elevator doors could open. When she reached the lobby she quickly made her way to the exit ignoring any on lookers and hotel staff asking if she was alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The commander raced into a small alley way and brought up her omnitool “7:00 Pm…I have Three hours until I need to be back.” She let out a deep sigh before stepping out of the alley “What am I going to do? I can take her cock in my ass but…Fuck it” She started to wander the streets again looking for the boutique store she saw the other day and stopped as Daia was locking the store. When the asari turned she jumped seeing the commander and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come to get some good luck before your big day?” Shepard pulled down her mask and approached the asari, pulling her into a tight embrace and giving her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that.. I need your help… I need you to fuck me but… With this” Shepard raised her omnicock and turned it on showing the glow of Ashix’s cock. The purple asari’s stomach contracted as she busted out laughing, wiping a few tears from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You plan on losing? Or are you desperate to get off again” Shepard trembled from her embarrassment. She was desperate. She spent the past day and a half getting her ass torn apart to the point of permeant damage just so she could stand a chance at winning. Of the 40 times she and Isessa fought in that hotel room Shepard only won three times and it was at the very end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard could not tell the purple asari the truth. She was mortified as is going to these extreme lengths to prepare herself, so she made up a lie “I plan on winning but… I need to prepare myself for if she manages to penetrate my… My pussy” Shepard made herself sound a little shy, but this only caused Daia to laugh more</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your little human snatch not big enough? You smell like a cheap maiden Shepard. Why do you need my help huh? Or have you only been taking it up the ass this entire time you’ve whored yourself out?” The maiden began to circle Shepard as the human trembled even more simply nodding her head after the last question. Daia grabs Shepard’s cheeks and squeezes them “MMmm so here is the deal then slut. I will take you to my place, but you are to win this tournament and give your Mistress all the money. I doubt that blue bitch can beat a champion, so you are going to have to beat the scat goddess.”</p>
<p>Shepard gulped knowing that it was the most likely outcome. She did not want Liara to face that extreme humiliation, but she didn’t have much faith, as she had only lucked out with Amleru. “So, what will it be Shepard? Going to submit to your new mistress or you going to fuck a Batarian?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard shook her head “M-Mistress…I will submit…But I need to…I need to establish a few ground rules.” Daia grinned then nodded her head “I Umm…. After the tournament. I might go away for a while, but I want to live on Illium with Liara. I…. I will still be your pet but I- “</p>
<p><br/>“Stop” She puts her finger on Shepard’s lips and the human trembles in fear “I am not a cold-hearted bitch. I know love when I see it. I am not asking you to abandon someone you love. I am asking you to come running when Mistress wants you. We can work out the schedule later.” Shepard sighed in relief then slumped to her knees “Good bitch… But not here. Follow me” Shepard stands back up and follows her Mistress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daia leads them through the alley ways of Omega avoiding the major crowds until they reach the woman’s apartment. Moans of pleasure filled the hallways and Shepard looked up and down the hall spotting several stains on the wall but one lone pristine door that read ‘<em>Goddess M’ </em>Shepard stared at the door “Don’t go in there unless you want to end up as a toilet. Hate that racist bitch.” Shepard nodded her head and stepped back entering Daia’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need me to take care of her Mistress?” Shepard asked as the door sealed behind her and she entered the small apartment heading to the bed and kneeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No pet I don’t need you to. She might be a racist, but she keeps a lot of drug dealers out of here, so I leave her to her shit.” Daia walks up and grabs the side of Shepard’s head “Now onto our arrangement. I will fuck you like a cheap slut but failure to win tomorrow and I let a few Batarians gang rape you. I want that cash prize. You can keep the favor”</p>
<p><br/>Shepard gulps and whimpers “M-Mistress I can…I can afford to pay you if you lose” Shepard feels the back of Daia’s hand strike her cheek and she whimpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said you are winning. So, either you win OR you get gangbanged. Take your pick, although I am sure you have made up your mind” Shepard gulps then looks up with her sad eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mistress if I face Esia I will bring you a great victory…But I can’t hurt Liara.” Daia looked upset with Shepard then brought up her omnitool showing Liara stripping in the lower basement of afterlife then a video of Esia dominating Liara in their exhibition.</p>
<p>“Do you think that cheap slut cares for you? She cares about getting off. You can do her a favor and show her who the dominate woman in the relationship is.”</p>
<p><br/>Shepard was heartbroken seeing these images of Liara then she looked up nodding her head “I understand Mistress…I know what I must do.” Shepard whimpers continuing to watch the highlights of Liara’s deviance even returning to Esia’s hotel room. Daia tosses the pad away and takes Shepard’s omnicock then walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait here on your knee’s slut. Going to give your cock a little upgrade.” Daia enters her bathroom and remains in there for quite sometime. Shepard nervously checks her clock. ‘8:20. What could she be doing in there?’ was all Shepard could think to herself. She got her answer when the woman stepped out and the omnicock had a slightly bigger bulge in the base of the cock. “Alright slut here is the deal. I will fuck you one time tonight with this cock. Then you are not to touch yourself or practice at all until your fight with Ashix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard obediently nodded her head and bit her lip concerned with the upgrade but admiring her mistress’s naked body. “Good…Now strip and lay on the bed” Shepard nearly tears her clothes stripping as fast as she does, but the commander climbs on the bed and spreads her legs for the asari. “Such an eager whore. Eager to get fucked by Ashix?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard nods her head slightly as the asari crawls on the bed “Yes Goddess Daia…. I…I made a deal with Isessa…She trains me but even if I win…I have to let Ashix fuck me “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daia grinned wickedly as she lined up the cock with the human pussy “Mmmm well then we better get you ready.” Shepard braces herself for the rough entrance, but even her best was not enough for the inflamed pain that overtook her. Every inch of flesh was rapidly expanded as the cock enters her and she tightly squeezes the bed sheets letting out a loud cry of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stallion shaped cock was buried deep inside of her cunt. The sheer length and shape was much worse than what Isessa could have done to her. Daia roughly grabbed Shepard’s breast before bringing her hips back out and slamming them forward “GAHHHH…I…I…FUUUUCKKKK” Was all Shepard could manage to cry out as the asari slammed her hips forward back into Shepard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm quiet down or I will gag you” She slapped the human’s face and roughly started to kiss the crying woman. Tears of pain left Shepard’s eyes as Daia began to hammer deep into her. The thrusts were slow, but each thrust hit the edge of Shepard’s womb and if this were a human cock she would have had to hope he was sterile to avoid getting pregnant.</p>
<p>Daia continued the slow but deep thrusts letting Shepard get used to the size but did not give her much of a chance once she started to pick up the pace and hammer in faster. Shepard wrapped her arm’s around Daia holding on for dear life as she screamed from the rough fucking. Daia flicked her wrist bringing up a pair of old panties and stuffing them in Shepard’s mouth. “I said quite slut. Don’t want them hearing your whorish cries”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The asari slaps Shepard’s breasts then started to squeeze them roughly as she licked the commander’s sweaty neck. Even the panty gag did not do much to help when Daia leaned up, taking her legs in both hands, and thrusting as hard as she could. “This is exactly what Ashix will do slut. Best get used to it” Shepard could only nod her head and take it as she continued to squeeze the bed tightly. Her once rarely used pussy was now gapping and filled with one of the largest cocks she had ever seen outside of a krogan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here it comes bitch. Get ready” Daia gave several more rough thrusts then slammed the cock deep inside Shepard. As she did Shepard’s eyes widened as she figured out what Daia had done. A solid object started to flow through the omnicock, and she felt a plop inside of her. The commander shivered as she felt something deposited into her womb and looked up desperate to know what exactly it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daia caressed her face, leaning down and kissing Shepard’s cheek removing the gag but leaving the cock hilted deep inside of her “Mmmmm don’t worry Shepard. I just left a little omniegg in you. I modified the cock to be an ovipositor.” Shepard whimpered and groaned as Daia withdrew the cock and turned it off leaving the egg inside of her “Now you can birth it here or please your Mistress and hold it in until you get home. Bonus points if you do it in the streets.” She winks but Shepard could not hold this inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard let out a loud cry and began to push to Daia’s slight disappointment. Shepard pushed whimpering and letting out a cry as the egg slid out from her. It was slightly bigger than what Ashix’s cock was and it stretched her already gaping pussy out further. Her inner walls were on fire as the egg reached the edge of her snatch and she could feel it but did not have any energy left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She collapsed back and whimpered reaching down with her hand but Daia grabbed her hands and pinned them above Shepard’s head. “No…No hands…Use your maternal skills and push”</p>
<p><br/>Shepard cried as she did her best to muster the strength “Daia please… I can’t… Please let me use my hand…Please Mistress Daia I am begging you” Shepard pleaded with her heart but Daia didn’t budge. The human raised her hips back and summoned every last bit of strength to push out the egg with a great success. She heard a plop, and the heavy feeling left her love tunnel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was drained of all strength, but she felt a loving kiss from her mistress be planted on her forehead and a soothing hand run across her face. “See…I told you that you could do it. Take an hour to rest… You earned it” Daia slid down taking the large egg into her hands and putting a seal over it to preserve the omnigel. Shepard whimpered seeing that the egg was not nearly as big as it felt but still was relieved that it was out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daia returned, laying next to Shepard, and pulling her into a hug to comfort her “You are stronger than you realize Shepard. You will beat Ashix and Liara…. And your Mistress will reward you greatly for it.” That was the last thing Shepard could recall before she blacked out for the night but work up in her bed almost as if everything was a dream. She went to the mirror then stared at herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t a dream at all. Her breasts were still larger than life F-Cups, her tattoo was still there, and her piercings were still in place. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed “I won’t fail you Mistress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard stood behind the curtain wearing a dark robe. The human had nothing underneath but wanted to surprise both Ashix and the crowd with her nakedness. When she was given her cue she stepped out from behind the curtain and hear the roar of the crowd. She looked over and saw neither Liara nor Esia had even began their entrances but wasn’t focused on who would win, but instead wondering how exhausted they would be after their 2 out of 3 contests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard’s attention then turned to Ashix. The purple hulk was standing in her corner completely naked and covered in body oil. Shepard walked slowly to her corner, taking in a deep breath and disrobing letting her naked body hang free. When she turned to Ashix, all the purple hulk could do was let out a smirk “I didn’t think you would get this far… Nor did I think this tournament would make you into a total slut. I applaud you Shepard, but this is where your fight ends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard knew that this was going to be different than fighting Isessa. One mistake, one misstep or even the slightest overthrown punch and it was game over for Shepard. The human stepped forward and grinned “And this is where that winning streak of yours dies. This is for Samara and fucking with my crew you freak”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix’s eyes fired up as what Shepard called her sent her into a rage. The hulking asari charged at Shepard blindly and the human had very little time to react, dodging out of the way of the bull. Ashix stopped on a dime then turned punching Shepard in the side of the head then kicking the human down. While Shepard was not prepared for how hard the kicks were, she managed to roll out of the way and stumble back as Ashix kept the distance between them closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human knew she struck a nerve but did not think she would enrage her this badly. Shepard was light on her feet and when Ashix went to throw her next punch, Shepard dodged down and punched the asari in the gut several times then stepped back. The two women were in completely different weight classes, but Shepard knew if she put her alliance training to work she could win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix tried the same tactic by rushing Shepard, but this time she changed spinning and kicking Shepard in the stomach. The human fell to the ground winded and when Ashix brought her foot down again it was on Shepard’s crotch. “ARRRRGGHHHH” was all Shepard could manage as the heavy foot nearly broke her pelvis. Miranda’s extra muscle weaves barely did anything to absorb the pain and the human was left holding her crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix walked over to her table and grabbed a long leather strap returning to the human who had rolled onto her stomach and lashing her back. Shepard screamed out again and again as Ashix brought the hard leather down onto her back “I…AM…NOT…. A FREAK” Ashix kept whipping Shepard until she was a shivering mess before tossing the strap to the side and picking Shepard up by her knees, hooking them under and spreading the commander’s lewd body out for all to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in the full nelson Ashix without warning slammed her hips upward into Shepard, slamming her cock deep inside the human. “GAAAAAHHH NOOOOO FUUUCKK.” The Omnicock wasn’t nearly as rigid nor flared as the actual monster cock. Ashix thrusted up without mercy into the human destroying Shepard’s womb for real. Ashix wrapped her hands underneath the commander’s arms and behind her head ensuring there was no escape for Shepard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard’s destroyed pussy was on fire burning with pleasure and soon she let out a slutty moan giving into the destroyer much faster than what Samara had done. Ashix was not about to be played by Shepard and kept the hold locked in tightly thrusting up and letting Shepard’s breasts bounce up and down freely for the galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The destroyer grunted feeling the commander’s snatch squeeze her horse cock then grinned “You remind me of that justicar bitch. High. Mighty…. And Broken at the first touch of my cock. Wonder if Esia or Liara will outlast you.” Shepard gritted her teeth then leaned back screaming in pleasure. She was desperate to get off. Once her pussy had gapped and adjusted to the real thing it felt so much better than she could have imagined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Shepard wasn’t going to be defeated. One skill she picked up on while Isessa had defeated her was controlling her orgasm. She knew how to hold it back now, but also knew she could only do it before so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix on the other hand had no need for the skill as she was sure her hold would not break “Get ready for the first load Shepard” The human gulped and felt a few spurts roll over then chuckled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it? That’s your- “Then the bomb exploded in Shepard’s uterus as the volcano erupted shooting a near half a gallon of spunk straight into Shepard. The human’s head flew back, and her stomach started to bloat as there seemed to be no end to the amount of cum pouring from the cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were saying?” Ashix grinned then dropped her grip letting Shepard slump off of her and onto the ground. Jizz leaked out of Shepard’s cunt but it wasn’t nearly what the crowd had thought it could be “Hmmm looks like you need a hand there Shepard. Let me help”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waaa…Waaaait NOOoo” Ashix brought her foot up then slammed it down onto Shepard’s stomach. When the stomach was compressed, the spunk ejected out of her pussy in full force making it look like she squirted the asari cum all over the mat. Ashix knelt down then slapped the cock off of Shepard’s face letting the human feel the steel rod and her juices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm best fucking pussy I have fucked in a while” Ashix reaches down and with both hands begins to maul the commander’s large silicone breasts. Shepard screamed but Ashix stuck her cock in her mouth to silence the crying whore. “And these fun bags…. Mmmmm fuck…Mmmm fuuck…Fuuuuck!” Shepard had wasted no time latching on and beginning to suck on the destroyers cock. Ashix’s eyes widened as she knew what was happening, but Shepard had moved her arms around locking the destroyer in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix tugged with her knees using all the strength she could but Shepard’s arms were as strong as a Krogan battle master. The purple asari fell forward shoving her cock into Shepard’s mouth making it bulge. The massive meat made Shepard’s eyes shoot open, but she had to keep sucking and moving her tongue in hopes of winning “Fffffuu…Fuuuck you got…. Fuck your mouth is….Fuuuck…Gotta focus.” The destroyer reaches down and begins to hammer her fingers into Shepard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both amazons were working their opponents sex organs as best they could. Shepard’s throat was bulging but she was able to move her head just slightly while also working her tongue around the shaft like a trained hooker. Shepard’s cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. The famed heroine and savior of the galaxy was now seen as nothing but a lowly cock sucking harlot who might die from choking on a Asari fuckstick.</p>
<p>Ashix on the other hand was in a world of pleasure. Shepard was willingly sucking her cock, and as much as she did not want to lose, this was one instance where the pleasure was too great. Her fingers hammered into Shepard’s muff and she brought her other hand over to stretch it out trying to break Shepard’s focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started to work as she could feel Shepard begin to tremble. Shepard knew that if Ashix kept this up she would break under the pain with nothing left. Shepard pushed her head down and rolled her legs up under Ashix’s arms then rolled the hulking monster forward. The roll was quick, and the destroyer was not clear what had happened, but all she knew was the human pussy was now in front of her and Shepard was now jerking and sucking on her cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The asari groaned feeling herself be brought to the breaking point as precum started to leak from her cock and onto the ground. Ashix tried to bring her hand back up but was not able to overpower Shepard’s knees so she brought her head up and began to lick, ignoring her own cum. Shepard could feel herself edging closer to defeat as the destroyer worked her skilled tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both women were edging closer and closer and neither one was able to hold on. Shepard whimpered and let go. ‘<em>I am sorry Liara…I failed you”</em> Shepard let out a loud muffled cry but as she was about to climax all over the tongue, the cock in Shepard’s mouth exploded pumping her stomach with cum. The buzzer sounded the moment the fluid started to leak from Shepard’s mouth and Shepard had won. She moved her head off and let the destroyer shoot the rest of the jism onto the pale human back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard was drained but victorious. But now the real humiliation came. She rolled off of the destroyer and pushed herself up, then looked down “F…. I beat you…. But you are going…You are going to fuck my brains out…Just like you would have if you had won.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix rose to her knees and grinned “You dirty whore…On the ground. I am fucking those tits.” Shepard obeyed and laid flat of the ground as her 20-minute timer started. The destroyer stuck her cock in between Shepard’s breasts and began to thrust in between the silicone flesh. The muscular hands squeezed the two mountains together to jerk the cock harder and Ashix let out a moan “Mmm never thought I would fuck the great commander Shepard willingly….and I never knew she was a whore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix continued to degrade the blushing commander but Shepard was getting off on having her breasts fucked. Ashix continued to pump Shepard’s breasts and charged her biotics flicking a collar over then fitted it to Shepard’s neck “Mmmm seems fitting” Shepard couldn’t see what it was and when she went to run her finger over it Ashix grabbed her hand “You will need to wait until you are in a mirror slut. Its locked to your neck for the next week”</p>
<p>Shepard burned in humiliation and desire wanting to find out what was on the collar. When she went to open her mouth to thank her mistress, the cock erupted all over her face and Ashix chuckled standing up “No talking slut. Slaves only speak when spoken to. Bring out the horse” Shepard’s eyes widened as the exit doors opened ‘<em>Oh god no…No I can’t do this</em>’ Shepard’s mind was racing in fear, but she saw a cart wheeled out with a sharp split on top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix brought Shepard up and sat the human down. Shepard let out a cry of pain as she was sat down on the sharp angled leather and wood horse, but the worst was yet to come. Ashix had locked Shepard in place then grabbed a bull whip. “This is for calling me a freak and beating me. You asked for this” Shepard squeezed her eyes tight and felt the crack of the whip hit her back, but as it did a motor started to turn and it felt like a chain of slick tongues started to run across her pussy. Shepard began to moan as the chains did not stop and Ashix continued to whip her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Crack*</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“This is what sluts like you deserve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>Crack* </em>Shepard let out an agonizing scream of pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“A nice hard punishment and an owner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>*Crack*</em> This time the strike was much worse, and Shepard was surprised she was not drawing blood, but the tongues continued to get her off so all she could do was moan.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“But I won’t claim you Shepard. You will need to find your own Mistress” Ashix paused before cracking the whip on Shepard’s back three more times before tossing it to the side. Ashix looked over and saw Esia staring her down. The pink asari looked in disbelief then soon disappeared from sight. The destroyer smirked then turned as Shepard through her head back and screamed beginning to climax over the horse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix looked up and saw she had ten more minutes left to break Shepard and she was going to take full advantage of it. She turned the machine off then hoisted Shepard back into the full nelson position then started to fuck the commander without mercy “Mmmm do you like this Shepard? Seeing everyone watch you with lust…Wishing they could be me” Ashix grunted thrusting with all of her power into Shepard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human thought she was in heaven. She was drooling onto herself and had a satisfied smile on her face as Ashix ruined her pussy now. Her ass was the first to be destroyed the annihilated by Isessa. Now she her human pussy was being destroyed by Ashix. And Soon what was left of her throat was about to be destroyed by Esia. She could not think of a more fitting and perfect end to her legacy. Having all of her holes destroyed for the galaxy to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix reached her hands over and began to squeeze Shepard’s jugs hard, almost as if she were trying to milk them. As she did, Shepard climaxed all over the enormous cock, squirting onto the arena floor and screaming in pleasure. Ashix knew the human was broken. She had seen it too many times and done it herself countless others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed the neck of the human then started to make her way up until both of their lips were locked. They exchanged and slopy and messy kiss as the taste of the asari’s spunk was still fresh on her tongue. The destroyer entertained the kiss for a few seconds then broke off leaving the commander to pant like a whore in front of the entire crowd. She looked like a primal slut in heat before finally feeling the bubbling of another eruption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard did what she could to move her hips and entice the destroyer and finally broke her silence “AHHH ASHIX…FILL ME UP… IMPREGNATE ME!!!!” She screamed out as the destroyer thrusted one last time and exploded inside of Shepard. The destroyer held on tight ensuring that the eruption did not send Shepard flying off of her. Shepard’s stomach rapidly expanded, and she looked 4 months pregnant by the end of the orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashix had never had empty balls before and the feeling was strange, but she enjoyed the sight of the broken commander. The destroyer walked over to the table and laid the commander down grabbing a red marker. She wrote ‘<strong><em>BROKEN</em></strong>´ on her chest and then stepped back admiring her work. Shepard was twitching, with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. The destroyer looked up and saw the time was expiring then hoisted Shepard over her shoulder and carried the broken human backstage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived Ashix threw Shepard into a shower and turned the cold water on to snap Shepard back to reality. Shepard twitched and shivered as her brain started to come back to life and focus “Guhh…We…Where am I? Did I lose?” Ashix let out a chuckle and shook her head as the commander looked up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you didn’t. You won Shepard…I do not know how but you did it. That was one hell of a last match for me. Don’t think I would have it any other way.” Shepard’s healing nanites started to kick in and so did some of her implants and she rose to her feet. “Easy there Shepard. I did quite the number on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard was still sore, and she is unsure of why her implants decided now of all times to heal her instead of during her first match. She gulped coming to a slight realization “A…Ashix you… Thank you for the match but you should leave…. I think the Alliance is here and it won’t be pretty.” The destroyer shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let them. I can take you with me if you want.” The destroyer teased and Shepard gulped leaning in for one last kiss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you but…No…I can’t… I have to face the consequences” Ashix nods her head and steps back patting the commander’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you ever want to hook up then you can find me on Omega or Thessia. I bounce between the two.” She smiles then steps out of the room closing the door and Shepard sighs breathing heavily then turning around letting the icy water wash away the sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I really didn’t think you had it in you.” There it was. That thick Australian accent. Shepard turned and saw Miranda in her white catsuit with a high smirk on her face “When I rebuilt you I didn’t think you would prostitute yourself like this.” Shepard nervously shifted and looked down “Don’t worry I am not here on Alliance business. I came because I was hunting a ghost but didn’t get any results.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard nodded her head. “I am sorry Miranda…. I failed everyone” The Australian let out a chuckle and nodded her head</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe… But you can still turn things around. Most of the galaxy does not know the real reason you are here, and they aren’t going to execute you over a mission that didn’t technically take place. Most that will happen is you lose the ship and rank. But I am sure Liara can take care of you.” Miranda walks up and gives Shepard a deep kiss getting her perfect hair and body wet with Shepard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss is fiery and dominate but also has some passion. Miranda breaks the kiss and steps back “I am going to get out of dodge. What’s next for you Shepard?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard takes a deep breath then exhales to calm herself. “I… I do not know Miranda… But I am following Liara wherever she goes.” Miranda smirked and nodded her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Solid as ever Shepard. Don’t be a stranger now” She winked at Shepard then turned leaving Shepard to finish her shower. Shepard was freezing when she stepped out and quickly dried herself off then looked at her ‘<strong><em>BROKEN</em></strong>’ marking. She used some of the make up to touch it up. She stared at herself once more and she could see the bruises forming and all the whip marks from the abuse. Then her eyes saw the collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<strong><em>SLUT</em></strong>’ “That little…. Fuck” She ran her hand on the collar and gulped trying to detach it but unable to find the lock. “I will figure this out later”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard rubbed some medigel on herself then rolled her neck heading down the hallway past everyone ignoring their onlooks. She blew past the curtain to find no one there in the arena then she searched for the crowd. The crowd had yet to migrate to the final match, but she could feel it was coming. She sat down in the corner, regaining her strength, and meditating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hears the end of the humiliation buzzer signaling the round was over, but she no longer cared what happened. She just was ready to face her next opponent. When the commander’s eyes opened the crowd had all moved her way and she rose to her feet looking all around her. She heard the door to the arena open and she turned seeing Liara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Clash of the Orgasmic Amazon's (Shepard vs Liara + Finale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p><p>Clash of the Orgasmic Amazons.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck”</p><p> </p><p>“Goddess”</p><p> </p><p>Both women spoke at the same time, as they had finally come face to face with each other. Shepard never wanted this to happen. She did not want to let Daia down but didn’t want to hurt Liara in any way.</p><p> </p><p>Liara had the opposite outlook. She was determined to beat anyone in her path no matter who it was. She had descended through hell and ate too much shit to come in second place. Liara walked to her corner staring at Shepard as if she were just another stepping block. The commander looked worried as she stood to face Liara readying herself for the final bout.</p><p> </p><p>Liara raised her palms up defensively knowing that if Shepard was able to defeat Ashix, then she was going to be a difficult opponent all around. Liara started to inspect her opponent, noticing the welts and bruises. The maiden grinned and slowly began to run at Shepard. The human saw this and despite everything telling her not to, she threw a punch to knock Liara down hard.</p><p> </p><p>The goddess rubbed her cheek then kicked Shepard’s knees from under her then climbed on mauling the Commander’s breasts. Shepard had mentioned how sensitive her new melons were and Liara aimed to exploit that. As soon as the goddess squeezed the human’s breasts, Shepard let out a slutty moan and drool poured from her mouth “GAHHH…LIARA…NOOOO” Shepard tried to plead and reason with her friend, but the goddess would have none of it.</p><p> </p><p>Liara flipped Shepard onto her stomach and started to spank the human’s flat ass, while locking her other arm around Shepard’s neck “Shhh…Shhh…Go to sleep my love. Let the goddess take care of you.” Shepard felt soothed by Liara’s words at first, but as she started to thrash as the spanking’s got harsher. Liara was unrelenting with her assault on Shepard’s ass cheeks, and she had to find a way to escape quickly before she cracked.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard summoned all of her strength and pushed back against the asari, but Liara maintained the choke hold and wrapped her legs around Shepard. Liara started to tighten her hold around Shepard’s neck, cutting off the airflow for the human. Shepard clawed at Liara’s arm but couldn’t get a grip. With her vision fading she had no other choice. Shepard closed her eyes and apologized to herself, as she put all the force she could into her elbow, colliding with the fragile asari’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Liara was a strong asari, but she was no where near as strong or tolerant to pain as Shepard. The maiden cried out in pain breaking the grip and clutching her side as Shepard rolled off gasping for air and coughing. She turned to Liara and took advantage.</p><p> </p><p>The commander leaped onto Liara and pressed her rear end down on her face shaking her ass a little to entice the crowd. Shepard then rotated her hips, humiliating the goddess a little more before leaning forward and digging her fingers into Liara’s wet azure. The goddess cried out in pleasure as Shepard began to finger her, but Shepard’s other hand got to work fingering the Asari’s dirty anus.</p><p> </p><p>Liara would normally feel in heaven, but the goddess was determined to win, and Shepard’s dirty tricks were only building her anger. Shepard continued to dig her fingers in, rotating them around in the azure and stretching the asari’s anus. The goddess started to spasm as the pleasure continued and she could feel herself getting worked up from Shepard’s fingering and had to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Liara kicked her legs trying to catch the commander but Shepard was able to duck down and bring her tongue to the azure licking it as she fingered. This caused Liara to scream loudly in lust as the assault raged on. Shepard was more skilled with pleasing women than she was with pleasing a cock and Liara was finding out the hard way.</p><p> </p><p>The goddess was falling, and she shook her head desperately as the crowd cheered for Shepard. Liara was struggling to form her strength but managed enough to bring her fist up and shove it straight into Shepard’s gapping ass. Thanks to the work done by Isessa with the dilator, the anus was big enough to accommodate just about anything. Liara took full advantage and buried her fist deep inside the human’s colon.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the fist went inside, Shepard’s eyes widened, her tongue had stopped moving and her fingers laid frozen in Liara’s azure. The goddess smirked, then twisted her fist inside causing Shepard to cry out in extreme agony. The human was used to taking Isessa’s cock inside of her, but a fist was something that had never entered her. All of Shepard’s strength left her body and she started to crawl off of Liara, but the asari’s arm was lodged in too deep and only going deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Liara pushed the human off her but kept the fist buried in deeply and began to push deeper, pushing half of her forearm inside. The human landed on her stomach, sliding off Liara’s knees, but the asari leant forward following Shepard and not letting the human escape. Shepard’s guts were expanding as Liara’s arm went deeper and deeper inside until the anus had swallowed Liara’s elbow. The maiden laughed sadistically at Shepard’s pain and the commander finally found words to come from her screams “LIAAARAA……NOOOOO SOOOOOOP IT….IT HURTS…. ITS TOOO MUUUUCH” Shepard shrieked in agony and her entire face was red with tears flowing from them. The intense pain was breaking Shepard in two and she felt she was being torn in half.</p><p> </p><p>The cries for mercy fell on deaf ears and Liara unbaled her fist then clawed inside of Shepard a little “Suck it up Shepard.” The goddess brought her finger up to Shepard’s abused snatch and started to finger her “If you want it to stop then squirt on my fingers”</p><p> </p><p>This was not the Liara Shepard knew. The asari had changed beyond recognition and Shepard felt she was the one responsible for this. Shepard felt the nimble blue fingers bury themselves deep inside of her and start to twist and turn. The human wasn’t able to overcome the pain and resist the pleasure. Shepard’s pussy contracted and started to squeeze Liara’s fingers as she gave in.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard had failed her mission and she had failed her Mistress. The human was going to have to beg for mercy in the humiliation round and she started to mix cries of pleasure with her cries of pain. Shepard felt some relief when Liara brought her hand out of the anus, but it was soon replaced with harsh slaps to her ass cheeks. Liara hoisted Shepard up and wrapped her arms around the pale human back. She brought the cum filled snatch to her mouth and buried her tongue deep inside, planting her foot on Shepard’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard started to come back to her senses with the arm leaving her anus. She held back her orgasm and finally had a chance to fight back. She had little strength but enough to bring her head to Liara’s anus and begin tonguing the blue anus. Shepard was disgusted by the taste of Liara’s anal bud, but the human had no choice. Her pussy was submitting to the goddess’s tongue and she had to act fast.</p><p> </p><p>Both women were tonguing each other hard. Shepard had fought past the taste of the vile tang while Liara kept her tongue buried inside of Shepard’s twat, scoping Ashix’s spunk out of the human pussy with an insatiable hunger. Liara’s leg began to tremble as she could feel herself going over from the anilingus. The goddess had received much more pleasure from having her rear end pleasured than she did any other stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard had lost most of the feeling in her lower body. Both women were edging closer and closer to their climaxes with neither one seeming to faulter. Both women tightly closed their eyes as they felt their bodies start to erupt. They both let out a loud cry of pleasure and the buzzer sounded signaling the match was over.</p><p> </p><p>“And our Amazon Champion is Liara T’Soooni” For the first time Nira had made an announcement over the intercom declaring Liara the winner. Shepard’s juices and Ashix’s spunk rested heavy on Liara’s face while her own juices rested on Shepard’s chest. But the goddess won. She pushed Shepard off her and looked down to the defeated human. No longer did she think of her as a commander, but now she saw her as a pet.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard whimpered at her defeat. When she was pushed onto the ground the human stared up into the lights broken. She was Commander Shepard. She was never supposed to lose but now she had. Liara brought Shepard to her knees and stroked her cheek “Now I am the one in charge. For years I have called you Commander or Shepard…Now you will call me Goddess or Goddess Liara. Do you understand slut?”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard nodded her head and whimpered. “Yes Goddess Liara” The human gulped and stared her goddess in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good human. You have been a naughty naughty girl. I need to punish you.” She stood bringing up her omnitool and taking a step back “Before today, I would have happily let you claim my azure…But you lost that opportunity” Shepard trembled as she looked up to the woman she loved. The door opened and the iron bull stepped inside. Sweat clung to his chest and his heavy musky smell filled the arena as the crowd cheered. “Now he gets to claim me and all you get to do is watch”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard normally would have torn that man in half, but she couldn’t do anything but watch. If she tried, not only would she be enslaved, but she would lose Liara in the process. The man approached Liara and smiled bringing her up into a deep kiss “Mmmm thank you baby girl. You won’t regret this bluebie. Now suck”</p><p> </p><p>Liara slid down to her knees, kissing the man’s hairy and ripped chest all the way down to his veiny cock. Saliva coated the man’s body and she slid past the man’s cock, kissing his sacks filled with his potent seed. She rested her head on the man’s thigh “Mmm he tastes good Shepard…. Maybe I will let him take claim you as well…If you beg nicely.” Shepard nodded her head as Liara gave the shaft a long lick and wrapped her lips around the head of the chocolate shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard watched in awe as Liara pushed the massive rod into her mouth. Saliva poured from Liara’s mouth and she slurped on the cock, pushing down far enough for the cock to bulge her throat.  The asari paused trembling as she started to gag, sputtering a little and pulling back. The hulk looked down unimpressed with Liara but remained collected, despite wanting to roughly and savagely, fuck her into submission.</p><p> </p><p>Liara coughed a few more times before pushing down taking the cock further into her mouth. She managed to reach about to the halfway point before pulling off of the manhood and looking up “Mmmm I am ready.”</p><p> </p><p>The man smirked and took Liara’s head roughly “Mmmm you sure my little blue bunny?” Liara nods her head and is pulled up to her feet.  The man spins her around grabbing both of her breasts and squeezing the tight flesh roughly, as if they were stress balls. Liara moaned the entire time and reached a hand down to start pleasuring herself as Shepard continued to watch. Shepard whimpered a little when the couple sank down and the man raised Liara up above his cock then suddenly pulled her down, spearing his cock all the way inside of the virgin asari.</p><p> </p><p>The asari was no longer a maiden. Her eyes were wide, and a newfound pain shot through her body, but with it came a wave of pleasure she never felt before. The goddess sat on the man’s cock in awe before he thrusted up into her several times, causing Liara’s body to shudder with pleasure. A trickle of blue blood rushed from her azure and her hand returned to her nub as she resumed playing with her clit. “By the goodddesss….YEeesss…. FUUUCK MEEEE”</p><p><br/>The bull happily grinned and began to thrust up into Liara, properly starting with hard but deep thrusts. A tear formed in Shepard’s eyes as Liara’s breasts bounced and the man savagely took the woman she loved. But Shepard was greatly aroused by the sight of the virgin maiden being fucked. The bull’s hips continued to hammer into Liara as the man leaned his head down while pushing Liara’s breast up to suck on it.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard crawled over submissively and looked up to Liara who rolled her eyes a little at the human. She brought Shepard’s hand up and to her stomach where the head of the cock could be felt with each deep thrust of the man. “Mmmm feel that Shepard? This could have been you but now you are just a submissive cuck” Liara laughs at Shepard and the commander nods her head “Lay under me cuck. Let my juices and his cum drip onto you”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard obediently nods her head “Yes Goddess Liara” The human woman lays down under Liara and The Bull. The juices from Liara’s azure and a little bit of blood dripped onto Shepard as the bull continued to hammer into Liara and the blue goddess’s eyes rolled back into her head and she started to squirt all over Shepard and the cock inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“GOOOODDEEESSSS…..FUUUCKKK THANK YOU ESSSIA” She screamed out as her mind exploded with pleasure and the man soon followed unloading his creamy spunk into her azure. She was quickly filled up by the cum and when the man withdrew his cock it began to leak onto Shepard’s face. Liara wasted no time squatting down and sitting on the human woman’s face. “Lick me clean and get a taste…MMm and while we are at it fuck her to.”</p><p> </p><p>The bull grinned then walked around to Shepard’s legs pulling them up “And if she get’s pregnant?” Liara casually shrugged the concept off not caring.</p><p> </p><p>“If she does then we get a happy family. Hear that slut? Hope you don’t mind the possibility of getting knocked up.” Shepard cried out shaking her head. This was an unsafe time for Shepard and the only reason she wasn’t properly protected was because asari’s with cocks couldn’t knock up any humans. She shook her head desperately into Liara’s ass crying a little, but her cries were ignored, and the bull slammed into Shepard.</p><p> </p><p>Between the abuse from Ashix, Daia, and Isessa, Shepard had been used to the hard fucking and the man’s cock slid in with ease. Shepard would have even welcomed it if the possibility of getting pregnant wasn’t so high. The man bottomed his cock out in Shepard’s snatch and Liara slapped one of her breasts “Did I say stop licking? Just because you caught a new cock in your slut trap doesn’t mean you are off the hook.” Liara slaps her breasts again. “Now Lick”</p><p> </p><p>Liara could feel the muffled ‘<em>Yes Goddess</em>’ vibrate into her azure and the human tongue return to scoop out the load of the bull. Shepard was covered in sweat and as the lights shined on her it became more obvious. The bull had reached down and grabbed Shepard’s breasts, squeezing them just as rough as Liara did, and causing Shepard’s arousal to shoot into another galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he squeezed Shepard climaxed and started squirting all over the man’s cock and he kept thrusting away. Liara laughs as the commander orgasms all over the man’s cock and she slaps the human’s breasts “You are such a fucking slut Shepard.” Shepard nodded her head into Liara’s azure, and the goddess finally stood up climbing off of the woman’s face. Shepard gasped for fresh air but also started screaming in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Her face was bright red with shame and humiliation written all over it. “MMm fuck bitch. Here I come” The man shouts and starts unloading deep inside of Shepard’s womb. The woman wasn’t prepared for this and she knew that it would take a miracle to not get pregnant. The man removed the cock and plopped the cum soaked rod onto her stomach. “Mmmm can’t wait to see the ultrasound bitch. You were a nice lay slut. Hit me up if you fancy another fuck” The man stood up walking to Liara and pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>The bull was the biggest winner, getting to claim the virginity of Liara T’Soni and getting to fuck Commander Shepard in the same night. The man broke from the sloppy kiss and raised Liara’s hand up before leaving the arena. The asari returned to the human and kicked her over to her stomach. The human was still spasming and in disbelief of what she had just been through but Liara didn’t care. “On your hands and knees slut. You are taking me to the locker room while I ride your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara spanked Shepard’s ass and the human nodded “Yes Goddess Liara.” Shepard raised herself on all fours and Liara straddled her. The goddess gave a firm slap to Shepard’s ass and the human started to crawl to the locker room carrying Liara on her back as if she were carrying a real goddess. When they arrived backstage Liara climbed off of Shepard and brought the human to her feet, then pinned her against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“MMm that was an amazing match…Now about that relationship we wanted” Shepard went pale and her heart sunk. “Mmm Here is how it will work. We will be happy and loving but I am in charge and I will continue to compete in events like this. Got it slut?” Liara tapped Shepard’s slut collar and the human nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Goddess Liara” The blue asari gave a warm smile then pulled Shepard into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with again I promise. Now. Let’s complete our mission.” Liara let Shepard go then started to walk down the hallway and into the locker room. Both women arrived in the locker and there they saw Nira alone with large heavy cylinder with a radioactive symbol on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you won T’Soni and our op is cleared out. Thanks to you we will continue shit like this in 6 months. Hope you join us. Nassa sends her regards.” Liara stares at the other asari and steps in close “Don’t worry you don’t have to pose for any cameras. Good work and I hope to see both of you return.” She giggles and walks past both of the naked women and Shepard walks to her locker grabbing the clothes she brought with her and tosses Liara a pair.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we did it. No money and no favor but an alliance nuke in our possession.” Once Shepard was dressed she walked over inspecting it then sighing. “This is the real deal.” She opens her omnitool and messages Ashley saying she is in possession of the target objective and ready for extraction. Shepard doesn’t even get a response from Ashley as she picks the device up and both women start to leave the club.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>
  <em>Undisclosed Location- 24 hours later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last time Shepard was in a detention center it was 6 months before the reapers invaded. But no such threat existed anymore. Shepard was ready to atone for what she had done. Liara had also been detained and Shepard could only hope that they weren’t hurting her. After another 10 minutes of waiting her door finally opened and Ashley stepped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ashely looked at Shepard as if she didn’t even know the former commander, and Shepard knew that she had brought great shame to them. Ashley sits down and stares at Shepard for a brief moment then leans back “So… Got anything to say for yourself?” Shepard gulped and shook her head looking down. The alliance doctors had extracted the nanites inside of her and as a result her breasts returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Ashley growled and slammed her hand down on the table “Do you have any idea the fucking shit we are in?! The whole galaxy thinks the rest of us are a bunch of fucking whores!” Shepard sighs as her friend berates her “Fucking look at me!” Shepard raises her head and looks Ashley in the eyes “Why didn’t you call for back up? Why did you do this? Answer us or I won’t be able to help you Shepard”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard sighed looking to the false mirror then to Ash. “Why? Because I didn’t want a war to break out” She leaned forward and placed her hands on the table “If we went in sure we would have easily killed all of them. But they could have set that bomb off before we even could diffuse it or reach them. Or the terminus would have declared war on us. The outcomes of me not competing are endless but only one lead to no bloodshed. My reputation and legacy is dead. I have accepted that. But I did nothing illegal and you can’t hold me here”</p><p> </p><p>Ashley growled at Shepard. Shepard was right. They could not hold her there for much longer as the mission wasn’t even fully approved. But they could still interrogate and figure out what happened “Fine we can’t. And your black book mission was a success sure. But here is the councils offer. I am taking the Normandy and you are retiring into a quiet life. You will receive your pension but that’s it. No other benefits and you will not be welcomed back onto my ship.”<br/><br/></p><p>Shepard sighs in defeat and nods her head “Fine I will take the deal. What about Liara? What’s going to happen with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Ashley grumbles “Well she blackmailed everyone and threatened to take everything public so there isn’t anything we can do. You both are free to go and I do not want to see either of you again. Consider my debts to you fucking closed.” Ashley stood up and left her alone in the room but the door open. Shepard collected herself and rose to her feet exiting the room and watching Ashley leave the hallway.</p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>The Normandy- 2 hours later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ashley stepped into the former commander’s room and ran her hand on the fish tank. The room had been stripped clean of everything that had belonged to Shepard and every record of her had been erased. Ashley smiled when she sat down in Shepard’s old chair. “Fuck…How did she even get comfortable.” Her door slides open and Miranda enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Captain Williams. Congrats on the promotion” Ashley chuckles and sighs placing her hand on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Miranda…. Enjoy your visit with your Sister?” The Australian nods her head</p><p> </p><p>“Ori sends her regards from Illium” Ashley nodded her head and then sighed “Promotion got you down?”</p><p> </p><p>Ashley nods her head and turns in the chair “Yeah…. I am still trying to figure out why. Shepard said to avoid war, but I don’t buy it. Maybe I was just too harsh on her. Fuck I was horrible to her…. She saved my life twice and I treated her like a traitor” <br/><br/></p><p>Miranda walked forward, heading down into the loft “Well that isn’t for me to judge… But don’t make yourself a stranger to her… But we might have a lead on where Shepard and Liara are heading as well as the D’Veyra twins.”</p><p> </p><p>“And where is that Miranda?” Ashley stands up and smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Illium”</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>Omega- Same Time</em>
</p><p>Shepard nervously approached the boutique shop. The door was locked but it opened for her still. The lights were out inside but she still entered the room. Goddess Liara had given her permission to return to her Mistress while the goddess delt with Esia. When Shepard entered the door closed behind her and the lights slowly turned on “I am disappointed in you slut. I told you to win that tournament” Shepard frowned and approached the back room and there she saw Daia. The purple asari stood wearing an omnicock loaded with an egg sack and Shepard gulped seeing this. “I decided to give you a lesser punishment after you got cucked in front of the galaxy, but you aren’t getting off easy. I am dumping all of these eggs into your pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard gulped and walked to the ottoman, laying on her back and assuming the position “I am sorry Mistress Daia I have failed you. The Bulls sperm didn’t take.” Shepard had sounded a little disappointed in her last part. She had wanted a child of her own and Liara was glad to help raise it, but the human wasn’t able to conceive the child.<br/><br/>Daia smirks and then walks over cupping Shepard’s cheek “Well that’s just too bad then. I know you wanted him to knock you up. But you still aren’t getting out of this.” She pushes Shepard back and then spears into her with the cock. The cock is not anywhere as big as what Ashix or the Bull had but with the egg sack beneath it, the cock could easily inflate to become even bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard moaned loudly for her Mistress, shaking her hips, and letting the cock glide into her pussy. “Mmmm there you go slut. You have accepted your natural place haven’t you”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard nods her head “Yes Mistress I have. I am a slut for asari goddesses”</p><p> </p><p>Daia chuckles hearing Shepard and leans down thrusting her cock deeper and hilting it in Shepard’s destroyed pussy. “Is that right slut?” Shepard nods her head and moans as the cock flexes and twitches inside of her. Daia pulls her hips back then rocks them back deep inside Shepard slowly thrusting in and out “Mmm you will make a good egg slut. And don’t worry omnieggs dissolve if they don’t come out properly.” She slaps Shepard’s small breast then grips it “We have to fix these again”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard nodded her head and moaned feeling her walls stretch open once again. She had only gone 26 hours without having any kind of sex and was desperate for a good pounding. Isessa had already left the station along with Ashix, while Aria rejected Shepard’s pitiful attempt to get laid. A hand ran up her neck and lightly squeezed, cutting off some of Shepard’s airflow.</p><p> </p><p>Daia soon picked up the movement of her hips, ramming the omnicock deeper inside of Shepard ensuring the human felt what ever the asari could give. Daia’s hips began to move like a jackhammer, wrecking into Shepard’s cunt with no regard to how the human felt, and squeezing her neck even tighter. Shepard was in heaven. She was screaming in pleasure as she pleased her Mistress, even at the cost of possibly passing out or even dying while being impregnated by eggs once again.</p><p>Daia let out a loud cry of pleasure as she gave one final thrust and activated the strap on, and Shepard’s eyes widened as the eggs painfully stretched and were dumped inside of her. The human had never felt this way and her eyes were rolling back in pleasure as several eggs were plopped inside of her. ‘1…2…3…4…5. Goddess how many does she have?’ was all Shepard could think. The eggs stopped depositing after 12 and Shepard struggled to sit up to look at her belly.</p><p> </p><p>The human looked like she was actually pregnant with a sack of eggs, with her stomach being bloated and the eggs taking some shaped forms on her belly. Shepard brought her hand up and rubbed her belly smiling and cooing a little as Daia slapped the small breasts. “Ahhh Thank you Mistress…Thank you for giving me the body of a mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Daia giggled then kissed Shepard biting her ear. “Mmmm glad you enjoyed your gift but there is one more thing.” Daia raised her omnitool and brought up the controls to Shepard’s collar extending the time to four months. “I am extending the time of Ashix’s collar. Everyone will know you as a slut even if they didn’t see the tournament.” Shepard nods her head as Daia helps the human up and outfits her with some maternity clothes. “So, what is next for the great Shepard? Thinking of signing up for the next one in 6 months?”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard rolls her neck and stretches into the clothing “No Mistress. I am not going to. Liara might though. She wants to return for the next one.” Daia lets out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to call me Mistress in every simple conversation… And that is a shame Shepard. Really wanted to see you again and I know Isessa would have wanted too as well. You won’t need to worry about Ashix. She announced her retirement from competition a few hours ago but she will be a referee going forward.”<br/><br/></p><p>Shepard was in a bit of disbelief, but she nodded “I didn’t see her retiring like that. Thank you again Daia. I am going to be settling down on Illium. Come visit if you find yourself on the planet” Shepard wobbled to the purple asari and kissed her one last time “And I will see you the next time I am here Mistress. Someone has to cheer and support Liara”</p><p><br/>Daia grinned and poked the commander’s breasts “Next time you show up these better be fixed”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mistress”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Esia’s apartment- Same Time</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Esia was shivering. Most of the warmth from her septic tank was gone and the heat source had been removed for nearly an hour. She heard the clicks of the locks and when she rose she was able to stand up. She felt the mask removed from her head and she was in a dim room, but she still needed to shield her eyes. “Fuuck… Where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>She hears a giggle and blinks a few times, and she starts to see Liara fade into her vision “Liara?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm that’s right. I set you free a little early.” The figure approaches Esia and plants a kiss on her cheek “Floor and bed is covered in tarp. Let’s get you washed up” She takes the hand and starts leading the filthy woman to the shower. Liara turns the water on hot and slides Esia into the shower and begins to remove the tarps from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Esia remains in the shower for nearly an hour cleaning all the fecal matter off of her skin. When she finally emerges from the shower her skin is pristine and a shiny pink “Thank you Liara but…Why?” Esia says confused.</p><p> </p><p>Liara giggles and removes her clothes then kneels by the septic tank “Well I couldn’t leave you in there now could I?” Esia approaches Liara and kneels right beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“You are right you couldn’t have. But I could have, and I would have.” Liara giggles and putts the mask on “I am disappointed you didn’t make the leap, but I saw what you did and honestly. I thank the goddess you won. Mmmm that was the most incredible thing I have ever saw.” Liara is confused for a moment then a screen comes on with the live stream of her and Shepard’s clash.</p><p> </p><p>Liara giggles a little bit but feels a pair of hands grab her and bring her up then remove the mask. Esia’s lips collided with Liara’s and the women shared a passionate kiss. Esia grabbed a handful of Liara’s ass and squeezed it in her hand then leaned back from the kiss, spinning around, and pushing Liara onto the bed crawling up kissing the blue thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Esia buries her head onto Liara’s azure and begins sliding her tongue over her folds, then she lowly wiggles it inside of Liara. The blue asari’s hands rested down on Esia’s head as she pleasured the blue nub. Esia wanted Liara to be pleased and she slid a finger up to the maiden’s anus and gently slid her finger inside. Liara’s hips bucked into the air and she brought Esia up with her, but she let out a moan of approval and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Esia picked up her pace moving at a moderate speed fingering Liara’s ass and eating out her azure. Liara wanted to hold back but she couldn’t resist Esia. Her hand slipped back, and she grabbed her breasts squeezing them and crying out “GoOOODDDESSS…. Goooddess Essia…Your tongue is soo amazing” Esia smirked hearing the compliment and knew the blue asari was under her thumb. Her tongue slowed down to an agonizing pace to tease the blue maiden.</p><p> </p><p>Liara gripped the sheets tightly and whimpered a little before Esia went right back up. The pink goddess was like a machine when she would adjust her pacing with Liara, being quite skilled in almost every avenue. Liara’s azure soon twitched and ejected the syrupy fluids all over Esia’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Esia moaned kissing Liara’s thighs and licking them clean before staring up to her. “Mmmm two goddesses making love. Wonder what could come of it.” Esia kissed her way up to Liara’s mouth the locked them with blue lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm an adorable little asari child is what.” Liara smiles and kisses the top of Esia’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be…Wonderful but... What about Shepard?” Esia giggles and rubs her fingers over Liara’s azure.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you want her with us then yes. But if we get pregnant we won’t be able to compete… So, I will carry our daughter and you will carry hers when you are ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara smiles at this and her eyes go black pulling the pink asari into a loving union.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>Illium- Three Years Later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liara stepped from the shower walking to the mirror and wiping the smudge clear. She stared at herself and smiled looking at herself in the mirror and feeling her firm new breasts. Her implants brought her E-Cups all the way up to H-Cups to really add to the spectacle of her upcoming performance. She was in her prime. Four tournament wins under her belt and was aiming to make this upcoming one her fifth win. She was now 17-1 having only lost her rematch with Amleru in her second tournament.</p><p> </p><p>She dried herself off then got dressed in her formal dress and headed downstairs to her family. Her, Shepard, and Esia all settled in together on Illium with Liara and Esia still working on other prono’s and the tournament, and Shepard staying home raising the kids.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard herself had undergone a lot of changes. No longer was her hair black and her endowments flat, she had gotten her breasts loaded with silicone bringing her breasts back up to the F-Cups, and topping her bimbo appearance off with blonde hair. Liara walked up to Shepard and wrapped her arms around her wife.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard happily smiled and lean back into the hug “Good morning dear. Off to the tournament” Liara kisses Shepard’s neck and nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Esia arrives in an hour to pick me up… Its going to big this year Shepard. I can feel it.” Their doorbell rings and Shepard smiles but Liara is confused “Esia shouldn’t be here this soon.” Liara carefully approaches the door and opens it. Liara’s mouth hangs open in shock. “Ashley?”</p><p> </p><p>The captain limps in with a collar around her neck “Liara… Shepard… I need your help. I am… I have to compete in the tournament with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be a sequel coming soon and I hope to have it up by next month</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Liara The Goddess vs Esia the Scat Goddess Alternate Outcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the bonus chapters I have planned out for the future up until the release of part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p>
<p>Liara vs Esia Alternate Outcome</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liara slowly approached the middle where the obvious false floor was but stopped before being over it. Esia pressed a button on her omnitool, revealing the tub that she had shown Liara the previous night, only this time it had a full latex mask over it with Liara’s name on it “If you climb in now Liara. You can keep your virginity and I will just seal you up and ship you to Illium. What do you say?” Liara’s heart was racing as she knelt, pondering the offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liara picked up the mask and put it on inhaling the intoxicating fumes of the tub. The mask blinded Liara completely but she remained on her knees still considering. She felt Esia’s hands gently coax her back, nudging her gently “Go on. Make the leap”. While Liara couldn’t see, she felt Esia’s breath on her skin and knew exactly where she was. The blue asari gulped finally coming to a decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liara slid down sinking herself into the container letting it come waste high and she felt the warmth of Esia’s scat. The blue asari trembled in fear as she submitted to Esia with no chance of turning back from this. Once her body touched the bottom her breasts were partially submerged, and her breathing accelerated faster as she felt a hand rub her mask “You made the right choice Liara. Your virginity is safe and I will be taking you home with me once I conquer the final bitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was soon pushed forward, and she felt a hand run down her body and enter her snatch causing Liara to moan into her mask. Esia’s messy fingers dug deep inside of Liara, burying some of the scat inside of her pussy. Liara felt Esia’s lips wrap around her neck before the mask was removed and placed to the side. Liara was confused until Esia ran her hands across Liara’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The maiden moaned as Esia massaged the dung into her face then took a handful sliding it into Liara’s mouth. The humiliated goddess eagerly started to swallow the sludge that was feed to her and Esia brought up more. Liara was fed only a little bit at a time until Esia was satisfied Liara had enough. “Mmmm my shit is good for you Liara. This will be your main meal every day as long as I own you” Liara keeps moaning as Esia toys with her and spouts her promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh Yes Goddess. You are the true goddess…I am a fake goddess…I am a weak harlot.” Liara cried out as Esia kept digging her fingers deep into Liara’s azure. The defeated goddess soon climaxed all over Esia’s hand and she brought up to Liara’s mouth. The blue asari took Esia’s hand into her mouth and began cleaning it licking every inch of it. Once the pink hand was clean she rubbed the saliva all over Liara’s face then slid up grabbing the mask and putting it on Liara’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodbye for now Liara. Enjoy watching me defeat Shepard.” Esia pushed Liara down with her foot and sealed the container. She shivered in the septic tank and a small blue screen appeared showing her arena with Esia sealing the false door over her. Even if the maiden wanted to break free she was still trapped underneath. Esia walked proudly in her scat covered body to the next arena and when she left the camera cut to an arena with Shepard in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shepard sat there completely exhausted and when her door opened Esia stepped out still covered in her own fecal matter. Shepard growled and looked to Esia “What did you do to Liara?!” ‘<em>I am right where I want to be Shepard’</em> was all Liara could think of as Esia chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh she decided to take a bath in my shit. She gets it easy. You on the other hand won’t be so lucky.” When she finished she charged the commander and pinned her down. Shepard was so mortified being covered in shit that she could barely overcome her nerves to push Esia off of her. The human rolled onto her stomach but Esia sat on Shepard’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Just submit Shepard you will enjoy the goddess’s gift</em>’ Liara was routing for her goddess to win and wanted to see Shepard humiliated. Shepard cried out trying to get away but was paralyzed when Esia slammed her dirty fingers into Shepard’s pussy. The human let out a loud humiliated cry as Esia fingered her and was too embarrassed to move. Shepard had surrendered just as Liara did and was crushed by Esia’s fingering skills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human climaxed all over Esia’s hands. She smirked then rolled Shepard over bringing her up to her breasts and giving the human a fecal motorboating. When she pulled Shepard off the human was gasping for air and Esia stood up “Keep that mouth open. Its feeding time.” Shepard was confused until Esia removed an anal plug from her ass then brought Shepard up to her ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Liara saw next was the most amazing thing of her life. Esia began defecating down Shepard’s throat and the human was flailing around trying to push the asari off but couldn’t muster the strength to do so. Shepard screamed as the butthole let out a mudslide of diarrhea into her mouth destroying her glottal passage. She could have submitted to Isessa in the first round and let the entire station fuck her and she still would not have been as embarrassed as she was now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Esia finished the appetizer, she pulled off of Shepard and the human was leaking the brown tang from her mouth. Her eyes were blank, and her spirit was completely broken but Esia didn’t seem to care. Shepard hunched over and began throwing up all over the arena but Esia just pointed and laugh as the dark brown vomit left Shepard’s mouth “Oh you are wasting my love. Your girlfriend did better than you.” She sounded disappointed then skipped over to Shepard and brought her mouth back up to her anus and let the mudslide continue.</p>
<p>When the scat goddess had finished this time she pushed Shepard back and let the human lay there sprawled out. The human was broken and couldn’t even remember her own name. All she knew was that there was enough shit in her to bloat her stomach and make her look pregnant. Esia raised her hand in victory and left the human toilet in the arena twitching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feed cut out for Liara and the asari whimpered as she could no longer see or hear anything. The screen returned a minute later with an image of Esia showering “Mmm Hope you enjoyed the show Liara. I am sure Shepard will come back… Probably. But a much better fate awaits you. When you arrive at my apartment you will be set free and will be my submissive doll.” Liara eagerly nods her head and closes her eyes dozing off in her septic tomb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>36 hours later</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Liara has been trapped in place unable to move much with only a steady stream of nutrient paste. She could tell she was being moved and she had stopped an hour ago. She hears the clicks of the container then she feels a hand enter inside pulling her up. Liara moans as her mask is removed, and is instantly blinded by the natural light. She held her hand in front of eyes and could see the brown stains had embedded into her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt two arms wrap around her then she is pulled into a hug “Mmmm welcome home pet.” The broken goddess smiles warmly then sinks to her knees turning to Esia. “Good Pet. Now lick.” Esia brings Liara up to her pink azure and the blue goddess begins licking. Her tongue buries itself into the pink goddess’s azure and Esia holds Liara’s head in place as her azure leaks onto Liara’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm that’s a good pet. Suck…Suck like a proper maiden would and serve your goddess.” Liara’s tongue continued to dance around Esia’s azure. The pink Asari was easy to get off and Liara soon found her face covered in Esia’s female juices. Liara moaned and then knelt back do accepting her role in slavery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shepard vs Ashix (Alternate Outcome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p>Shepard vs Ashix (Alternate Outcome)</p><p> </p><p>“I…AM…NOT…. A FREAK” Ashix kept whipping Shepard until she was a shivering mess before tossing the strap to the side and picking Shepard up by her knees, hooking them under and spreading the commander’s lewd body out for all to see.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the full nelson Ashix without warning slammed her hips upward into Shepard, slamming her cock deep inside the human. “GAAAAAHHH NOOOOO FUUUCKK.” The Omnicock nearly as rigid nor flared as the actual monster cock. Ashix thrusted up without mercy into the human destroying Shepard’s womb for real. Ashix wrapped her hands underneath the commander’s arms and behind her head ensuring there was no escape for Shepard.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard’s destroyed pussy was on fire burning with pleasure and soon she let out a slutty moan giving into the destroyer much faster than what Samara had done. Ashix was not about to be played by Shepard and kept the hold locked in tightly thrusting up and letting Shepard’s breasts bounce up and down freely for the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>The destroyer grunted feeling the commander’s snatch squeeze her horse cock then grinned “You remind me of that justicar bitch. High. Mighty…. And Broken at the first touch of my cock. Wonder if Esia or Liara will outlast you.” Shepard gritted her teeth then leaned back screaming in pleasure. She was desperate to get off. Once her pussy had gapped and adjusted to the real thing it felt so much better than she could have imagined.</p><p> </p><p>But Shepard wasn’t going to be defeated. One skill she picked up on while Isessa had defeated her was controlling her orgasm. She knew how to hold it back now, but also knew she could only do it before so long.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix on the other hand had no need for the skill as she was sure her hold would not break “Get ready for the first load Shepard” The human gulped and felt a few spurts roll over then chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it? That’s your- “Then the bomb exploded in Shepard’s uterus as the volcano erupted shooting a near half a gallon of spunk straight into Shepard. The human’s head flew back, and her stomach started to bloat as there seemed to be no end to the amount of cum pouring from the cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying?” Ashix chuckled then without warning she resumed thrusting into Shepard. The human was exhausted and could barely move any of the muscles in her body. Shepard began to cry out and shake her head as the destruction of her pussy continued and she could feel her mind slipping away. “I know the deal you and Isessa made Shepard. She has been training you” Ashix whispered into Shepard’s ear and the commander trembled.</p><p> </p><p>“Whe…Wha…What did you do to her” Shepard whimpered as her melons and stomach bounced lewdly when Ashix hilted her cock in. Without warning Ashix charged Shepard into the bars of the arena and made sure her stomach felt the hit. Shepard cried in agony as the cum in her stomach churned, wanting to eject from her body, but unable to make it past Ashix’s cock. The destroyer rested Shepard’s head on the bar then hooked her finger into her mouth pulling back, stretching the commander’s mouth open.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm well here is what I did.” Without warning Ashix started slamming her cock deep inside of Shepard. The human’s head flew back as Ashix rammed in just as deep this time, but her stomach bounced making the human look pregnant. “Mmmm I fucked that anal sluts brains out and broke her while you fucked that slut in the boutique store. Its how I knew your every move.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard cried out into the fingers and drool poured from her mouth. She knew that she had failed and there was no escape with her. Her mind was shattered when the second bomb in her gut went off and Ashix erupted into her pussy filling it with even more cum and bulging her stomach to its limits. The buzzer rang out and Shepard slumped in defeat. Ashix’s spunk leaked from her pussy and the human panted as Ashix hauled her over to the horse cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Get to sucking loser” In a swift motion Ashix slammed her cock down Shepard’s throat. Ashix thrusted violently into Shepard’s throat causing the human to sputter out drool. The human moaned into the cock inside her mouth and her hair was pulled harshly. “Fucking pathetic little bitch. You thought you stood a chance here? You lucked out and that was it bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix slapped Shepard’s face several times roughly and kept up the hammering of Shepard’s throat. Shepard was broken by her cock. She could not think or focus on anything other than the cock in her throat and it had completely destroyed it. When the destroyer finally exploded again, she shot a load into her throat that rivaled that of a Krogan. Shepard’s stomach continued to expand to the point of bursting completely.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix withdrew her cock then slapped her face “Good fucking bitch.”  Ashix pushed the broken human down onto the ground. Shepard stared up into the lights blankly and broken. There wasn’t a thought running through her head, except for the craving for more cock. The next thing Shepard saw was a foot coming down and then blackness.</p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Shepard awoke in a lavish bed naked and a tightness around her throat. She reached up and placed her hand on the collar. She traced her fingers along the rim ‘<em>SLUT’</em>. Beneath the steel letters was a hoop that attached to her nipple chains as well as a loop to attach a leash. Shepard’s door opened and in walked Ashix. The asari was only wearing a pair of boxers “Good morning slut.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard gulped seeing her standing in the entrance way. When Shepard went to step off the bed she immediately fell onto the floor. ‘<em>I must have been fucked too hard. I can’t feel my heels.</em>’ She went to push herself up and fell back down again. “Wha… Why can’t I stand?” Ashix walked over and attached her leash then clipped it onto Shepard’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Because a good bitch crawls. Your name is not Shepard anymore. Your name is now Slut. Got it?” Slut nodded her head “Good bitch. Now crawl and suck” Slut obeyed her mistress and when Ashix flexed her cock, her boxers tore open and her steel rod stood at attention. The human kissed the cock several times before she took it into her mouth deep inside of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Slut was in heaven pleasing her Mistress. She closed her eyes and kept deep throating the cock, drooling and swirling her tongue around Ashix’s cock. A hand pushed Slut away then she was forced to look up to her mistress “MMm good slut” Ashix pulls the chain and leads Slut into the living room. Ashix sits down then lifts Slut up and onto her cock, impaling the human with her cock once again.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix thrusted into Slut, wrecking her snatch even more. But Mistress’s cock felt different. Her balls were smaller, and her thrusts were much more aggressive. Ashix’s cock hits the human’s womb like a battering ram tearing it apart and breaking down the entrance. Once her cervix had been broken open, Ashix continued to hammer into Slut’s womb hitting the deepest points of her womb.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix only lasted a few more minutes before she finally unloaded her balls. The ropes of spunk were not nearly as thick nor was there an explosion inside of Slut. The destroyer left Slut to rest on her shoulder then pushed her up “M... Mistress…What happened to your balls?”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix chuckled “Mmm well slut I traded my Krogan balls for human balls so I can knock you up.  I will keep fucking you until you are heavy with child.” Slut gasped and looked down to her Mistress before leaning in and giving her kiss. Ashix allowed the kiss and shared it with her pet slut.</p><p> </p><p>The human once known as Commander Shepard was no more. She was happy living as Slut and serving Mistress for the rest of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ashix vs Aria T’Loak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note</p><p>So this is another bonus chapter however this one is actually cannon compared to the other bonus chapters that are more what if scenarios.</p><p>This was an idea I got flipping through some old favorite pictures of mine<br/>https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/miles81/560529/Defeat-means-impregnation</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy and I have one more bonus chapter in the works right now. </p><p>Feel free to let me know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p><p>Ashix Vs Aria</p><p> </p><p>“And our Amazon Champion is Liara T’Soooni.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix chuckled as she raised her glass along with the rest of the VIP lounge to the new champion. After her defeat the destroyer got dressed and went straight to the VIP lounge to watch the final clash between Shepard and Liara. Ashix was not able to contain her erection throughout, so she sat back in a booth to watch the clash, but she was not alone in the bar. She saw several of her competitors. Isessa, Amleru, Gina, all were there but the one that stood out was Aria T’Loak.</p><p> </p><p> ‘<em>The one I could never beat</em>’ Ashix thought to herself as she sipped on her beer. In the early days of the tournaments Aria competed and dominated everyone. Ashix was the only one who ever stood a chance against her and she still could not beat the pirate queen. She was always forced to take Aria’s cock in front of everyone in the tournament and face the humiliation of not being strong enough to be the champion.</p><p> </p><p>When the tournament opened to the public, Aria stopped showing up and Ashix became the champion, but Aria was always called the Grand Champion for never having lost a fight. Aria extended one last offer to Ashix, but it would come at a severe cost. The loser would be impregnated and become the wife of the other. The destroyer refused to accept this offer. She would never be the bitch of anyone nor would she ever submit.</p><p> </p><p>But those were different times. Before Shepard, Ashix had only ever lost to Aria and the destroyer did everything to keep it that way. She did not know what came next for her, but she knew that coming back after losing to Shepard would be difficult. ‘<em>If I am going to go out. I am going out with a bang and not a fizzle’ </em>Ashix finished her beer then stood up. She walked over to Aria’s booth and all eyes turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>When Ashix was close a Batarian and Krogan stepped in front of her, both growling to try and intimidate her. Ashix wasn’t a career mercenary but she could hold her own in a fight against these two lackeys “Bray, Gorm. Let her through. She isn’t a threat” Aria commanded, and they obeyed her stepping out of the way and letting the destroyer through.</p><p> </p><p>“Good dogs.” Ashix smirked then walked to the booth sitting across from the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Well, it’s been some time Ashix. You don’t even have the gall to call me anymore. What do I owe the pleasure? Want access to the Normandy? Or want another shot at Shepard?” The queen smirked leaning back knowing full well what Ashix wanted. The two asari hated each other but not to the point of killing each other. They were bitter rivals who would do anything to get one over on the other, but Aria always kept control.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I want Aria. I am ready to destroy you and you know the terms” Aria licked her lips then looked the destroyer up and down. Ashix knew now that she accepted the challenge there was no going back from this, but Aria wanted her to say it out loud for everyone to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“The terms? Goddess I honestly don’t remember them. Remind me again what they were again? My memory is foggy after watching Shepard get cucked.” Aria’s grin grew wider and Ashix could see right through it.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix did not want to drabble and waste time. She wanted her revenge against the pirate queen “You know what they are bitch. But here is a reminder for that drug addled brain of yours” Aria’s smirk faded and she growled “Loser accepts defeat. They must also carry the winner’s child and become the submissive wife of the winner. Did I miss a detail, or did you forget it after your latest red sand trip?”</p><p> </p><p>Aria was slowly getting angrier and angrier as the destroyer cut her off. “Queens usually have a dominate king that reminds them that they are the submissive. Even though you are almost a matriarch you can still bear nice children. So up for the challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>Aria had enough and slammed her hand down “Silent you steroid junkie.” Ashix chuckled at the weak comeback and the queen rose to her feet “I will accept the challenge, but we do this in my gym tonight. Standard new rules, no biotics and the first to cum in their opponent twice wins. I look forward to making you my bitch” Aria grabs her drink then tosses it in the destroyers face as she storms out of the club with her two guards to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix wiped her hand on her face and began to chuckle as she cleaned the alcohol off. “Only bitch is going to be you Aria” The destroyer said to herself before rising and heading to Aria’s gym, ready to face off in what could be her last clash ever.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2 hours later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ashix had entered the private gym wearing her old fighter’s robe. It was made of silk and on the back it just had her first name on there as opposed to her new one that has ‘<em>The Destroyer</em>’ Written on the back of it. Aria’s arena was modeled after the old fighting arena. A steel link fence in an octagonal shape with some paddings to hold the corners in place.</p><p> </p><p>The fights used to be far more savage and unforgiving. An opponent could have a concussion, be bleeding from their head, and still had to compete until they climaxed. This was the tournament Ashix started out in and helped get away from. The destroyer opened the cage and climbed in seeing Aria waiting naked with her 16-inch cock hanging free. “Finally made it bigger I see.” Ashix removed her robe and let her 14-inch monster hang free.</p><p> </p><p>“My bitch breaker has length and girth. You just have a horse tip and some Krogan balls that don’t work. Mine comes from the best and I have the load of a Krogan and the ability to knock up anyone of any race. I think my first thing after making you mine is get rid of that cock of yours” Ashix took a step back and balled her fists.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t going to happen bitch” Ashix moved to her corner and hopped in place before readying herself and approaching ‘<em>Do or die. No going back’.</em> Aria also approached slowly, and when both were in striking distance, both Asari drew back and hit with as much force as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Aria hit Ashix straight in the head, causing her head to spin. The queen was much faster than Ashix and she needed to use that to her advantage. She jabbed Ashix’s stomach several times before tackling the destroyer to the ground. The destroyer toppled over, and Aria sat on her stomach with her cock in between Ashix’s breasts then gave the melons a few slaps “Still weak as ever” Aria began punching Ashix in her face hard with her fist.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix was grunting as she felt a warmness rushing over her. The blue blood trickled out and onto the ground as Aria flipped Ashix over then rammed her cock inside the destroyer’s azure, ramming in all the way into the asari’s womb. Both women let out a groan of pleasure as Aria’s hips collides with Ashix’s rear end. The queen slaps the large muscular ass then grabs a handful, squeezing it with all of her strength.</p><p> </p><p>“Already moaning like a bitch in heat. Pathetic.” Aria kept slamming her hips deep into Ashix’s azure, using her other hand to hold the destroyer in place. Ashix was on her stomach taking Aria’s cock, bleeding from her forehead, and moaning from the hard ramming. “Go ahead bitch. Submit. You were never going to control me” Ashix’s cock leaked precum from her excitement and it smeared onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Aria’s cock began to twitch and throb as the pressure began to boil over waiting to unload her spunk deep inside of the womb of Ashix. While asari could not get pregnant by normal methods, their wombs still could be filled with spunk and create life inside. Aria’s bitch breaker was capable of breaking even the strongest of women and it was tearing Ashix apart.</p><p> </p><p>Aria finally let out a grunt and blew her first enormous load into Ashix. Unlike Ashix, Aria’s balls fired a heavy stream of thick gooey cum. The destroyer’s womb filled rapidly with spunk then withdrew her cock slapping it on the thick purple ass “That’s the first one bitch. Back when we fought that was game over. I honestly love these new rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix was panting and began to crawl away from the pirate queen. She had to regain her composure and figure out a way to overpower Aria. She did not get that chance as Aria grabbed the destroyer’s head and rushed her over to the chain link fence, tearing her head over the fence. Ashix screamed in pain as her skin tore even more before Aria brought her off, then licked the blood off of Ashix’s head. “You all fight like pussies now. No blood and always worried about a concussion or some other kind of injury.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix felt a harsh slap but a rush of nanites seal her head wound. Ashix gasped in relief as the throbbing pain went away. “Quit your crying bitch. This isn’t over.” Aria shoved the destroyer onto the ground, and it took Ashix a few moments to regain her strength. She pushed herself off the ground and staggered backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit your fucking yapping bitch” Ashix panted out and raised her fist. Aria smirked and charged at the destroyer but when Aria went to swing her punch, Ashix grabbed her wrist and hooked it behind the queen. Ashix charges forward screaming and slams Aria into the cage, and with it her cock straight into the queen’s ass. “I am going to break you!”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix began to rail into Aria’s ass without mercy, and Aria’s ass began to stretch to a new size that was unlike anything she had felt before. Aria had slept with many humans and batarians but none of their cocks had compared to this one. Aria’s mouth hung open and she let out a pained grunt as the horse cock tore the queen’s ass apart, but this wasn’t Ashix’s only torment for Aria.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix’s hand reached down and began to jerk Aria’s cock as she rammed her ass. Ashix was determined to win in any way she could, even if it meant an unsatisfactory orgasm by hand. Aria caught on and pushed back but as she did Ashix rolled with her. Aria was laying on her neck as Ashix began thrusting downwards into Aria’s ass. The destroyer locks the queen in place by placing both of her feet on Aria’s arms and putting all of her weight on it. Ashix picked her pace up, focusing only on hammering into the purple anus.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix was in the most dominate position she had ever been in with Aria.  “Fuck here it comes.” Ashix’s cock began to throb and Aria shook her head panicking. This was the first time Ashix had penetrated Aria and it would also be the first time the destroyer would unload her balls into Aria. A few spurts of cum start to pour out into Aria’s ass, then the explosion of cum floods into Aria’s ass like a firehose. Aria’s stomach begins to bloat and expand filling with the destroyer’s hot seed.</p><p> </p><p>Her balls were no where near as full as they were when she clashed with Shepard, but the destroyer was able to give the queen a full load. “That’s one to one.” Ashix began to hammer back into Aria’s anus and the queen shakes her head crying out.</p><p> </p><p>“GAHHh get off of me” Aria thrashes around and manages to wiggle her arm free, and when it was free, her fist went straight into the destroyer’s heavy nutsack. Ashix flew off of Aria in pain. Her cock plopped out of Aria’s ass, leaving a gapped whole in her trail. Both women laid exhausted on the floor of the arena, both with acing sexual organs. “Fuck…Ahhhaaah… You finally came in me… But this isn’t over.”</p><p> </p><p>Aria went to stand up, but her legs gave out. In the brief anal assault, Ashix had fucked the queen so hard that she could not stand! Aria decided to crawl on her hands and knees towards Ashix, who was getting up holding her titanic balls “You dirty bitch. That fucking hurt” Ashix kicked Aria back down then started to circle the queen “I am going to destroy that ass and claim you!” Ashix knelt and pulled Aria’s ass back onto her cock and started to slam into her once more.</p><p> </p><p>Aria gritted her teeth as Ashix manhandled her hips, forcing the asari back onto her cock, and stretching the anus even further. Ashix had never been one for anal, but for Aria she would do anything to win against her. Aria’s cock began to throb and leak pre cum onto the ground, and when Ashix noticed she grinned “Mmmm someone’s close aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuck…NOO… Get out of me bitch!” Aria reached back and tried to slap Ashix, but the destroyer let go of Aria and started to slam her hips downward, fucking Aria straight into the ground. Aria grabbed Ashix but could not push her off. “NOOOoooo… Fuck you!” Aria was on the edge of letting her load out from the intense buttfucking from Ashix.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix felt her balls tighten up as she was her orgasm quickly built back up. Her hot milk churned within Aira and coated her cock with each thrust into the gapped anus. “This is the end of you Aria!” The pirate queen let out a howl as Ashix screamed unloading her balls deep inside of Aria, and secure her first win against Aria.</p><p> </p><p>Aria stared blankly as she felt her intestines expanding with the hot creamy load being ejected in. She had lost everything in this very moment. She twitched a little before lowering her crest in defeat and banging her fist on the ground. She never lost. She felt a hand cup her neck and pull her into a deep kiss. “MMmm you fought well… But the destroyer always wins. Honey” Ashix grinned and kissed Aria’s cheek. “Embrace Eternity!”</p><p> </p><p>Both of their eyes went black as Ashix plunged deep inside of Aria’s head merging their minds together and their feelings. Ashix felt the queen’s defeat, but this only got her more excited and she thrusted down once again. Ashix pushed her genetic code into Aria’s head forcing her DNA to meld so the asari could get pregnant, and the moment Aria felt the code accept she kicked Ashix out of her head. Aria grunted and rolled her head “There you fucking happy? I am pregnant with your fucking child!”</p><p> </p><p>Ashix chuckled and slapped Aria’s ass before pulling the woman into a deep kiss “Mmmm No.” Ashix rolled Aria onto her back and slammed her cock into her azure. “I recall the agreement was the loser would become the wife of the winner.” Aria grunted and shook her head, as Ashix ran her hand up and squeezed her throat “Yes. You are my bitch now!”</p><p> </p><p>Aria started to cry out in pleasure as Ashix thrusted into Aria’s azure, stretching it to the same length of the queen’s anus.  The destroyer leant down and kissed Aria roughly, shoving her tongue into the queen’s mouth and dominating her tongue. Aria had lost complete control and was being fucked into complete submission by the destroyer. When Ashix broke the kiss a strand of saliva connected their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Aria stared into the destroyer’s eyes. The fire in Aria’s eyes still burned bright with hate and Ashix knew Aria would not fully accept her new submissive roll as a domesticated wife, but one day Ashix would make her. Aria let out a cry of pleasure and her cock ejected its white fluids all over her chest, and it also splattered onto Ashix’s breasts and face. The enormous cock continued to throb and spew its load all over the two asari.</p><p> </p><p>As Aria spewed her load, Ashix herself also unloaded her balls into Aria once more, but this load was the weakest she had ever given. Ashix had never climaxed this many times in a single day, and she could feel her tank had ran dry. She ran her hand over the queen’s face and stared into her eyes before withdrawing her cock and sitting back looking over to Aria. The queen is completely numb in her lower and she had to use her elbows to prop herself up.</p><p> </p><p>“I will give…Give you this Ashix. That cock is true bitch breaker.” Ashix chuckled and wiped some of the spunk from her eyes. “But… Our arrangement isn’t to be known about by anyone.” Aria grunted and pushed herself up more leaning up “Behind the scenes and in our private room… I will honor our agreement but on the face we are just two lovers who hooked up… Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>This was the only offer Ashix was going to get so she gave an affirmative nod “On one condition. We get hitched and you wear a nice slutty dress.” Aria rolled her eyes at the request, but Ashix knew this was a yes. The destroyer crawled over to Aria and pulled her into another kiss sealing the deal, and accepting her wife.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6 months later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And our champion is Ashix the Destrooooyer” Nira made the announcement on the live stream as Ashix blew her final load into Amleru. Aria had been watching from her private apartment just above afterlife, holding her large pregnant belly. The impregnation was successful, and Aria was carrying a set of twins for her loving husband. This was one of the few times Aria was faithful to her word with anyone, having betrayed hundreds of people and gone back on deals and agreements.</p><p> </p><p>In their six months together Ashix had treated Aria like a queen everywhere except the bed. When the two dominate women clashed in their bed, Ashix always came out on top. The destroyer never gave Aria a chance to be on top, and took her in any way she pleased. Aria held her stomach then smiled a little as she wobbled over to get dressed. She wanted to greet her champion properly but most of the clothes she had no longer fit.</p><p> </p><p>Her leather straps and jacket barely fit her anymore and she now was wearing loose fitting dresses or nothing at all. The queen put on a black sundress then wobbled over to the couch watching the brutal fucking resume. Ashix had her cock buried deep inside of the blue matriarch’s ass, with her arms wrapped in a chain that hung around the destroyer’s neck. When Ashix started to walk her cock shifted around inside Amleru, causing the matriarchs intestines to shift around.</p><p> </p><p>Aria smirked cutting off the TV and waiting for her husband to return. Several hours passed before the door to the apartment opened up and in came the champion, wearing a tight robe and the chains that held up Amleru. Ashix smiled seeing her wife down on the couch and started to walk over to her, placing her hand on the large pregnant belly. “Mmmm its good to be home.” Aria smirked and leaned over kissing her husband on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats on another win. See you took my idea.” Aria smirked taking pride in her idea of chaining up the ultimate loser and fucking them while walking. They both wanted Liara, but the blue goddess was defeated in the semifinals but neither asari felt bad as the mocked the doctor. Amleru had defeated Liara just barely, and when Amleru won she had a container of jism dunked on Liara then topped it off by giving Liara a cum enema.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix had giggled kissing the pregnant belly and nodding her head “Almost didn’t…I wanted it to be Liara or Isessa screaming but Amleru was fine.” She started to peel Aria’s dress off of her causing the queen to moan. Aria’s cock began to rise as Ashix slid down to her knees kissing her wife’s cock “Mmm let me pleasure you darling.” Ashix’s lips parted open and she started to slide the massive rod down her throat and Aria groaned in response to her husband’s gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Aria placed a hand on the destroyer’s head and held her in place as she felt a tongue glide across her shaft. Aria lightly thrusted into the mouth but Ashix did most of the work, deep throating her cock and holding it at the base of the cock. Ashix bobbed her head up and down drooling all over the queen’s cock, and when it didn’t fit in her mouth she just jerked what she could. The destroyer summoned a biotic field to hover around Aria’s balls to lightly squeeze and tickle them to extract a much larger deposit of spunk.</p><p> </p><p>Aria groaned and thrusted her hips up one last time before ejaculating her load into Ashix’s mouth. The load was large, as Ashix instructed Aria not to touch herself or fuck anyone until she got back. Aria kept cumming and cumming into Ashix’s mouth until the destroyer pulled off and let the last few ropes paint her face. Ashix rose and kissed Aria deeply and lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix had said this was her last tournament, but she insisted that after Shepard defeated her. What ever the case was she was happy right where she was with her pregnant wife without worry of competing again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bonus Chapter: Shepard vs Liara (Shepard wins)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the end there will be a small sneak peak for what is in store in the sequel to the story. I have one more chapter planned but I need to take a small break for the time being to collect my thoughts on everything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bonus Chapter</strong>
</p><p>Shepard vs Liara (Shepard wins)</p><p> </p><p>Shepard had lost most of the feeling in her lower body. Both women were edging closer and closer to their climaxes with neither one seeming to faulter. Both women tightly closed their eyes as they felt their bodies start to erupt. They both let out a loud cry of pleasure and the buzzer sounded signaling the match was over.</p><p> </p><p>“And our Amazon Champion is Cooommaaander Sheeepaard” Shepard’s eyes widened in surprise as she heard herself be declared the victor of the match. Both of their faces we covered in their own love juices and both were completely exhausted. Shepard pushed Liara off her then sat up looking over to the defeated goddess. Shepard stood and walked over to her table grabbing her omni strap on and then returning to her lover.</p><p> </p><p>The human pulled her hair up into a bun while looking down at Liara. “You fought well Liara. But I always come out on top and now you are going to pay.” She sucks in some air then spits on Liara, doing her best to get the fecal taste off her tongue. The human did this several more times, getting several globs of spit on the blue breasts and face. The commander walked over to Liara’s little table and ran her hand along the toy’s Liara had chosen to use on Shepard then stopped at the orange cock.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard held up the strapon then slowly slid it around her hips then walked over to the maiden jerking the strap on “Was this the same cock you used on Amleru?” Liara nodded her head slowly and gulped as Shepard slowly rubbed the 10-inch strapon. “Good. Now suck. I want it lubed up” The goddess crawled over and began sucking on the strapon she intended to use on Shepard.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard leaned her head back as the feedback kicked in, and a wave of pleasure was sent up through her nerves in her pussy. Shepard lightly thrusted into Liara’s mouth as the maiden did her best to suck, although it was not much other than some tongue movement and some drool spilling out of the maiden’s mouth. Shepard made sure to thrust deep enough to ensure the bulge could be seen stretching Liara’s throat before Shepard finally pushed Liara onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The human rolled the asari onto her stomach and slapped the wet phallus on Liara’s ass a few times before pressing the tip against her virgin pucker. “Wa-waa—Wait Shepard I am a virgin” Shepard smirked as Liara squirmed and pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard leaned down and placed a hand on Liara’s shoulder “Then on three” Liara gulped. Shepard paused for a brief moment then kissed Liara’s head “1… 2… 3” Shepard thrusted in and Liara tightly clenched her ass, as the orange rubber phallus slid into her tight sphincter. Both women moaned in unison but the asari’s moans were accompanied by pained whimpers as Shepard was stretching the virgin hole open.</p><p> </p><p>Liara’s maidenhood was intact for now but she was not so sure Shepard wouldn’t try and claim that as well. The human was in heaven and finally understood the joy Isessa had when the annihilator claimed her ass. The tight pucker tightly squeezed the phallus and Shepard felt every bit of it, even as the hole gave way and began to loosen up for the strapon.</p><p> </p><p>Once Shepard felt this, she slowly slid her hips back then slammed them forward into the maiden. Liara grunted when Shepard hips collided with her ass, driving the strapon back deep inside of her anus but after a few hard thrusts Liara was moaning once again tightly balling up her fists to numb the pain as much as she could. Liara’s mouth began to hang open as Shepard began to rotate her hips in a similar way Isessa did to stretch Shepard’s ass out.</p><p> </p><p>Liara began to kick her feet but her body was still getting turned on by the intense buttfucking. The maiden’s moans soon grew louder as Shepard picked up the pace of the anal pounding. Liara’s ass had began to stretch and gape from the hard fucking. It would not be anywhere near as bad as what happened to Shepard, but the doctor would have a good idea of what Shepard felt on her first day.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard did not stop with her thrusting until Liara was climaxing all over the floor from the intense anal conquest. Shepard withdrew the phallus, but it was covered in left over turds from Liara’s previous match and Shepard revolted in disgust. “This is disgusting Liara. I might love you, but this is something I won’t tolerate.” Shepard kicked the asari onto her stomach then shoved the strapon into her mouth “Clean it while I go get some cleaning supplies.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara only nodded her head as she began to suck the orange cock clean of all fecal matter and left-over saliva from when she sucked it earlier. Shepard had departed the maiden heading to her table to start mixing up several food syringes, filling them up with water. Once she had three 50-ML syringes full she turned around, grabbing the N7 buttplug she took from Isessa at the start of the tournament.</p><p> </p><p>The commander approached asari who looked at the human in horror. Liara had started to shake her head and crawl back as Shepard approached her but was stopped dead in her tracks when she collided with the wall. Shepard flipped Liara over and pressed the maiden’s head against the wall as she began injecting the ice-cold water into her anus. The maiden held the bars of the arena tightly as Shepard administered the unsanctioned enema.</p><p> </p><p>Liara was burning with humiliation. Her name was tarnished, and no one would dare take anything she ever did serious anymore after moaning to getting an enema. Liara’s whimpers and pained cries turned to moans as the final injection was administered. Shepard plugged Liara’s ass with the plug then gave the bloated stomach a few shakes to really mix up everything “Not sure how long its supposed to stay but should give me time to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard pulled the orange phallus out of Liara’s mouth then tossed it to the side. She brought the maiden to her knees then looked down on her as she circled the asari. Liara could feel her stomach churning and tightly clenched it as a pressure began to form in her lower intestine. “Liara. I love you with all of my heart babe. I have always felt this way about you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I also want more. We are both sluts and we both have women we love to submit to. You have Esia and I have Daia. So as long as we are together I will give you all of my love, but also share that love with Daia. If you can accept that… Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard didn’t have a ring of any kind nor a traditional bonding ring for asari. Everything came from Shepard’s heart, but that is what Liara loved the most. Despite the churning pain in the maiden’s stomach, she nodded her head “Yes Shepard… I will marry you and love you with all of my heart no matter where we are and what we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard grinned and then pressed Liara back down as the maiden began to cry out in pain once more. She was pleading to the goddess for the pain to go away but Shepard shook her stomach a few more times before slowly peeling the buttplug out of her stomach. Liara’s stomach churned and her bowls began to move once more. Her ass finally felt relief as it expanded outwards, ejecting a flood of dirty water out from the anal crevice.</p><p> </p><p>Liara’s body spasmed as the water slowly cleaned her insides out and when it finally stopped the maiden laid still and motionless. Shepard picked Liara up and threw her over her shoulders like a deer and began to walk backstage, slapping the maiden’s ass every other step.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>3 days later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Both Shepard and Liara had been released from the holdings at an alliance naval base. After Ashley had led a strike team to detain Shepard and secure the nuke, both women were taken into custody, although there was not much to charge them with. Once they had been released and the Normandy departed, they both set out to find their mistresses. Shepard knew where hers was and went straight to Valentine’s boutique. The door opened for her, but the lights were out and the moment the doors shut they locked behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard continued forward into the shop and into a door that had been left open. She descended into the basement where she saw her Mistress. Daia was standing next to five manikins, each wearing a variety of wedding dresses. “Congratulations on your proposal Shepard. You didn’t ask my permission” a rush of fear ran down Shepard’s spine as Daia said that “And you didn’t get my money” The human gulped as the asari approached her and started to circle around her. “You only did half of what you were instructed to do. So, start talking slut!”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard gulps and trembles in fear as her mistress circles her “M-m-Mistress… I… I was here on a mission from the council… The D’Veyra twins had a…They had a nuclear bomb in their possession, and it was my mission to get it back.” Shepard gulped as Daia continued to circle her not saying anything and the whimpering slut continued “The twins… They wouldn’t let me keep the nuke and the money. It was one or the other Mistress and I had to complete my mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Silence” Shepard gulped as Daia stopped behind her and took a handful of her hair “I think I understand now. But they already announced they kicked your ass the curb slut. So, you are out of a job and in some serious debt. Not only do you have a wedding you need to pay for, but you also have a mistress you owe 200,000 credits. She isn’t taking your bank account. Not after you disobeyed her.” Shepard continued to tremble and shake in fear as Daia leant down and licked Shepard’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I will allow this wedding to happen, but you aren’t leaving Omega until you pay me back. You are going to be my whore. A prostitute for sale at a brothel my sister owns. It should only take 8 months of whoring to pay me back.” Shepard gulped and nodded her head accepting her fate as a whore for Daia “I knew you would agree slut. Pick your wedding dress. Already added it to your debt to me”</p><p> </p><p>The human crawled over and looked at the dresses settling on a short white dress that was made of a see-through lace, and barely came down to her upper thighs. It was a minidress that would let anyone who bent down see underneath her dress, but Shepard was happy with it. “I choose this one Mistress.” Daia walked over and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good choice slut. Now let’s get you dolled up. Your first shift is tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>
  <em>6 months later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And our champion is Ashix the Destrooooyer” Most of the women grunted hearing that as they had all lost their bets. Amleru had come out stronger than ever this year at the tournament, conquering Isessa and Liara with ease but coming short of Ashix. But Shepard knew better. The destroyer was a champion like no other, and if the rumors on the street were to be believed it was even said she tamed Aria T’Loak.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright sluts break time is over. Collect your winnings if you won and get back to work. Shepard front and center.” Shepard walked over and gulped “You got a special request. You will be entertaining the champion and she is on her way here.” Shepard nodded her head and gulped. “You will be in the penthouse. Take all the lube you want but she is to leave happy understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mistress I understand. What ever you need of me” Daia’s sister nodded her head and shooed the human away. Shepard dressed herself in a pink nighty and then went to the room to touch up her make up. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Since she began working at the brothel her hair went through a different color each week. This week Shepard had colored her hair pink with small curls on the strands close to her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard underwent several more radical changes as well. Daia had her breasts enhanced up to H-Cups, with lip injections to swell up Shepard’s lips. Shepard had become the perfect whore for the brothel and was their top girl when she worked. Daia let Shepard live a normal life after hours, only making Shepard work at the nighttime while during the day she spent most of her time with Liara.</p><p> </p><p>After touching up her looks Shepard went to the bed and sat back, posing with her arm on her head and laying on her side. It was nearly twenty minutes before her door opened and in walked Ashix. The destroyer smirked looking down to Shepard as she started to undress herself and the human sat up on her knees. When the cock approached her lips, the human did not wait to start sucking the horse cock, taking it deep in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix leant her head back and moaned as she started to thrust into the human’s mouth, stretching the throat with each thrust. Shepard sucked with everything she had to please the destroyer, swirling her tongue, and sucking. The titanic balls of the destroyer slapped off of Shepard’s chin with each thrust and when the clapped against her chin she felt them churning. With one final thrust, Ashix unloaded her balls into Shepard’s throat, filling the human’s stomach up.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard moaned, drinking up all of the spunk from the cock then pulling back. “Damn Daia turned you into quite the slut.” Ashix grabbed the human’s hair roughly and rolled the woman’s head around “Well I am impressed. Pink hair, fat cow tits, and a nice pair of dick sucking lips… And that ass of yours.” Ashix slapped Shepard’s ass then took a handful. “Perfect. Now on your back. I want to fuck that pussy of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard threw herself back and spread her legs out wide for Ashix and the destroyer happily plunged into the human’s snatch. Shepard’s pussy had gotten used to taking cocks of all shapes and sizes, so Ashix’s cock was nothing that could phase the human anymore. Both women were moaning in pleasure as Ashix roughly thrusted into Shepard.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmfmm fuuck you are much looser than before.” Ashix keeps moaning along with Shepard. The human ran her hands along the asari’s purple back, tracing down and pulling the asari deeper into her with her womb splitting open for her. The destroyer leant back, continuing to destroy Shepard’s pussy, and mauling the human’s breasts. The destroyer began to pick up her pace roughly thrusting into Shepard’s pussy getting her fill.</p><p> </p><p>The human was drooling all over the bed, moving her hands from Ashix’s ass to her breasts, squeezing them and draining some milk from inside “Oh a lewd bitch.” Ashix slapped the large breasts, continuing to hammer in and spray milk all over the place. Soon the destroyer began spraying her large load deep inside of Shepard’s cunt. Both women moaned and Ashix pulled Shepard into a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Ashix held the human in her arms then broke off the kiss staring into her eyes “You were just as good as you were 6 months ago… It’s a shame we couldn’t face each other once more.” Ashix pushed Shepard down and paid her, with a 50k tip, paying off the debt Shepard had left. “Get out of here Shepard and live your life.” Shepard gulped and nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“But I am happy Ashix… I love working for Daia and once I have paid her off I will continue serving my Mistress.” Ashix looked in disbelief but nodded her head then cupped the commander’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough Shepard… But if you ever want out call me” Ashix pulled Shepard up into a kiss then pushes the whore down. Shepard grunted and took in a deep breath staring up. The human got up out of the bed then walked over to the mirror getting herself ready for her next customer.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>
  <em>4 hours later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was midnight when Shepard arrived home. Her debt was paid off thanks to Ashix but because of that Daia’s sister no longer had need for Shepard. The human lost all of her augments and her body looked like the plain commander she was before the tournament. Shepard’s mood was lightened up when Daia told her to come back to her in two weeks after a brief time off with Liara. Shepard was happy as could be when her mistress told her that she could still serve her.</p><p> </p><p>When her home opened up she could hear the steady humming of Liara cleaning up the house. Shepard hadn’t been one for keeping a tidy home while Liara was gone, but when the maiden arrived home she kept the home clean for the two women. When Liara perked her head up and smiled seeing Shepard back to normal and she knew from the way the human looked she was free from the brothel.</p><p> </p><p>Both women shared a tight embrace and kissed each other and began the next chapter in their lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Sneak Peak</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Welcome to Orgasmic Amazon Island</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you have received this message then you have been selected to compete on Orgasmic Amazon Island. We have radically changed how our tournament works so pay close attention to our new rules.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We shall start with what has changed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each amazon will start with 2 stars. You will need to wager your stars to earn more. Only amazons with ten stars can progress into the finals. There are enough stars in play for 4 champions to enter the finals. If you run out of stars you are eliminated, however you won’t be forced to leave unless you want to because you can offer up one last thing to get back in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If an amazon runs out of stars, they can wager their freedom and if they lose they become the slave of the winner for the entire week, so be careful wagering your freedom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything will be freeform, and you do not have to accept a challenge, but you might get left behind if you do not accept any. Pick your opponent’s wisely.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Now the new rules</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule 1: Each amazon can have one weapon for humiliation. For example, Liara The Goddess will be using a 24-inch double sided dildo to humiliate her opponents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule 2: Each Amazon will have a tracking monitor fitted onto their omnitool. It will track your every movement and will monitor your body to tell if you have orgasmed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule 3: Any amazon attempting to steal stars outside of a match will immediately forfeit any stars they are in possession of and be enslaved by the D’Veyra twins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule 4: All contests and challenges must be conducted in an approved venue that has been officiated so it can be recorded and monitored.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule 5: No outside interference. You may band together, but your friends and partners cannot help you during your fight or both of you will forfeit. However, while two amazon fights are allowed, they must be agreed upon by all parties.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There will be many places and venues to compete in, including mud pits, sand dunes, swimming pools, septic tanks, food dinners, BDSM shops, and normal arenas. They will be scattered around the island so you will need to find them in order to compete in them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck amazons.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bonus Chapter: Isessa vs Shepard (Alternate outcome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahhh fuuck Isessa…Fuuck my ass…Please Isessa” Shepard let out fake cries of pleasure to please and deceive Isessa. Much to Shepard’s surprise it was working.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to do more than fuck it Shepard…I am going to annihilate it!” Isessa’s hips started to hammer into Shepard, much harder than she was before causing Shepard to regret what she said. Shepard had to endure this added humiliation for her plan to work even throwing her head back to add to her showcase. Isessa reached a hand up to Shepard’s bouncing chest and squeezed it hard “Goddess you would make the perfect slave Shepard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh yess….Yess Make me your slave. I want to be your trophy for winning this tournament” Isessa cried out as Shepard’s words distracted her more causing the Asari to lose complete focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Here comes number two!!” Time came to a crawl as Shepard heard this and knew that this was her one and only shot to win this. When Shepard went to lift with all her strength she felt two hand tightly latch onto her hips and hold her in place. Shepard’s eyes widened as she felt the flood of creamy spunk rush into her colon for the second time and the sound of the buzzer ring, declaring Isessa the winner. Shepard rested frozen on the massive bitch breaker cock and Isessa smirked. “Did you really think that would work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Waaa…Please… Mercy” Shepard’s plea was ignored and Isessa began thrusting back up into the commander causing Shepard to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mercy comes in 10 minutes bitch.” Isessa’s cock slammed upwards stretching the commander’s ass wider and wider without mercy. All of the cum the asari had left inside Shepard churned around in her stomach and was trapped inside of her. Shepard was unable to escape this torment and for the first time in a long time she had been truly defeated.</p><p> </p><p>She continued riding Isessa’s cock in front of the billions of people watching across the galaxy. Her mind was falling apart, and she could no longer take the pain and humiliation. She broke down crying all over Isessa, but this only caused the asari to get more aggressive in her upwards thrusting. “Yes that’s it cry…. Cry for your Mistress and show the galaxy how weak you truly are.” Tears continued to run down Shepard’s face and her make up along with it.</p><p> </p><p>The anal annihilation continued for several minutes before Isessa gave one last thrust and shot her third load deep into Shepard’s ass. Isessa withdrew her cock from the gapping hole then pushed Shepard to the side, letting the defeated commander lay in defeat. The annihilator flicked her wrist and brought the N7 buttplug to her hand then slowly began working into Shepard’s ass. The human barely felt anything, but it was just enough to know something had been placed in there to keep the spunk inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“That was truly pathetic Shepard. I think the entire galaxy expected more from their savior, but I guess it really was just propaganda. So here are your options. Return to your crew a failure or kiss my cock and become my anal slave. Your choice bitch.” Shepard gulped looking up at the asari. She could not face her friends nor crew like this. Not after crying and being abused like this but she also did not want to submit to this asari. “Well how about a face fucking to help you decide!” Shepard cried out as the asari grabbed her hair, and the moment her mouth opened the asari began roughly thrusting into her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard was gagging on the massive rod. Not only from the salty taste from the left-over sperm but from how she was sucking on her own ass juice. Tears resumed falling down Shepard’s face and the commander only thought was when will the 10 minutes be up. Shepard’s head collided with the hard pubic mound and balls slapped off her chin as the decision of submitting to Isessa started to take over her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike returning to face her friends, submitting to Isessa only came with the consequence of having anal sex every day. Shepard swallowed her pride and looked up to Isessa with submissive eyes. Isessa widely grinned knowing that she had won and conquered Shepard. “Mmm good decision bitch. You will not regret this” Drool poured from Shepard’s mouth as she continued sucking on the massive cock and before long Isessa was unloading the last drops of her balls deep inside Shepard’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The Asari picked Shepard up, lifting her over her shoulder, and carrying the broken human backstage to claim her.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>
  <em>1 week later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kitten could not believe her eyes. Her mistress had lost to the blue slut and was being rammed hard in the ass. “This is for Shepard you whore!” Kitten remembered her name was once Shepard, but that was when she was a bad girl and disobeyed her Goddess.</p><p> </p><p>Isessa screamed out as Liara used an omnicock shaped like the annihilators to pound the teal asari’s rectum in revenge. Liara had transformed into a dominate force and crushed everyone in her path to get her revenge for Shepard even wagering her own freedom against Isessa. Liara had been locked in several cuffs, but the blue asari managed to break out of them but did not bother removing them.</p><p> </p><p>When Liara had enough of ravaging Isessa’s ass she placed her foot on Isessa’s cock and pressed down hard on it. “Now a deal is a deal. Where is Shepard?!” The annihilator laughed as Liara continued to press down hard. “What’s so funny bitch?!”</p><p>“Shepard is gone. Broken into my own personal sex slave. If you don’t believe me. Follow me and I will show you” Kitten cut the video off. She could no longer watch. She got on her hands and knees, crawling to her cage, and looking in her mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Kitten’s hair was neon pink, with cat ears on top of her head, and a long pink tail that had been fitted to her N7 buttplug. Kitten straightened her hair up and waited for her mistress to return. ‘<em>Maybe Mistress won. Maybe the video was fake or an exhibition</em>’ Not much else flowed through the kitten’s mind as she waited patiently. <em>‘Maybe mistress will please my ass when she gets in or let me drink straight from her cock.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>The apartment door slid open and kitten put her hands on the cage in excitement but was disappointed when she saw the blue bitch behind her Mistress. “M-Mistress?” Isessa was pushed down and Liara walked into the room dressed in an asari commando uniform and holding a pistol. She ran over to the cage and growled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddess what did she do to you Shepard.” Liara reached her hand over but when it entered the cage kitten bit Liara’s hand causing the blue asari to cry out in pain. Liara jerked her hand back as Kitten hissed at her “Shepard what was that for?! I am here to get you out!” Isessa began chuckling and Liara turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a daft one T’Soni. I broke that bitch the night she came here.” Liara trembled and a tear fell down her eye. Mistress approached Liara and put a hand on her shoulder “This is kitten. She enjoys anal sex and has enough cum in her ass to bloat her stomach” Liara’s eyes traced down and stared at the human’s deformed and bulging stomach. “But I told you I would give her to you but for your violence against me you are going to pay a deep price. I am going to fuck her one last time and you will watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Liara was frozen in place as kitten jumped in joy. Kitten crawled out of her cage and Isessa led her onto the bed removing the plug and grinning. “Good slut. Well, T’Soni don’t just sit there like a gloryhole slut get over here and watch.” Isessa pushed her cock deep inside of Kitten’s anus as Liara just watched. Kitten was moaning in pleasure from the anal pounding and even shook her ass to further please Isessa.<br/><br/>Liara stared at the brutal pounding with her mouth hanging open and Isessa continued to taunt her “Mmm I promised you could have her. Never said what state she would be in” The evil annihilator laughed sadistically and slapped kitten’s ass. Kitten moaned louder and louder with each slap and thrust, soon having a quick orgasm from the hard anal pounding.</p><p> </p><p>“Ise..Isessa please… That’s enough.” Liara pleaded with the dominatrix but it fell on deaf ears. Isessa bottomed out inside of kitten and unloaded her balls deep inside of Kitten.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want her back crawl underneath her” Liara gulped and crawled over underneath the woman she loved then looked up. “Kitten… Share my love with Liara” Kitten nodded her head and pushed, letting the cum slide out of her anus all over Liara’s face. The slimy and thick load oozed all over Liara’s face causing the asari to whimper out. Liara closed her eyes as the thick load ran all over her face and Kitten moaned as her mistress began to film the hot scene.</p><p> </p><p>Isessa continued to mock Liara and film the two “Mmm that’s enough. Get out of my sight you two.” Liara wiped her face and gulped swallowing some of the cum before getting up taking the broken commander into her arms. This time kitten did not attack Liara but instead purred nuzzling her head into the doctor’s chest. Liara sighed carrying the woman out and into freedom. Kitten did not remember her past but Liara would do everything in her power to help Shepard come back into a normal life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>